Countdown to 2014 - Fact or Fiction
by Breath-of-twilight
Summary: Yet another installment in the countdowns. Holidays are best spent with family and loved ones. Celebrating, cherishing, getting your freak on, and being plain ol' grateful for what we have. Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas, all wrapped into one pots here. Sad, sweet, kinky, and spooky. Some factual, some fictional. Can u guess which ones r based off of facts, and which r not?
1. Intro

**Countdown to 2014- Fact or Fiction**

Welcome to the craziness that I call the Countdowns!

We have a great lineup for you this year, and are still accepting participants. So, if you are interested in joining us, PM me ASAP. We'd love to have you along for the ride.

Anywho, since the list of participants is still updating, I will wait and post that separately.

Until then, here's some info on what this is all about.

We will post a one shot a day from a different author. Some authors are contributing more than one one shot, however.

This countdown will have one shots from different seasons- Halloween, Fall, and Christmas. All based on Fact or Fiction.

It will be up to you, the readers, to guess which ones shots are based off of factual events and which are fictitious.

Can you tell what is real and what is a product of our wonderful writer's imaginations?

One shots will be a mixture of sad, sweet, kinky, and spooky.

Pairings can change from one shot to one shot. Check each heading, if you want, before reading each one shot.

There will also be a massive collab, of which all if the authors, combined, have written. This will post in pieces throughout the countdown. We do hope you enjoy it and look forward to hearing all of your thoughts and guesses.

The first one shot will post mid-October. So be sure to keep this page on alert. We'll see you back here then :-)


	2. Graveyard Stroll

**HOST NOTE:**

**Alright ladies, here we go. Sorry about the late start on this countdown. I just moved and things got all sorts of crazy, but they are settling down slowly and I am back on a roll with all things FF.**

**To start things off, here is a one shot from BellaC874. Enjoy, and be sure to guess at the end. Is this story based on factual events, or is it an amazing tale from conjured up by an amazing mind?**

* * *

Title: Graveyard Stroll

Author: BellaC874

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own absolutely nothing. **

**Many thanks to Breath-of-twilight for hosting this wonderful countdown and many thanks go to her for helping me with this one shot! I hope you enjoy! Happy Halloween!**

* * *

The wind howls through the windows, making an ordinary sound seem ominous. Outside, a storm is brewing, and within moments, it'll be raining with thunder and lightning. Because my father isn't home to drown out the sounds of outside forces with the television blaring from downstairs and his occasional shouts at a sports team, every sound will be amplified and I will most likely be more scared than I should be.

I'm not afraid of being by myself, because more often than not, I'm left alone since my father works as the Police Chief in our tiny town of Forks. I'm used to him working late or obscure hours, so I have gotten used to having the house to myself.

I'm not afraid of storms either; I've loved them since I was little girl. I love listening to the rain and seeing lightning light up the sky while feeling the rumble of thunder surge through my body. But there's something about tonight that has me on edge. I can't quite put my finger on it. I just feel...strange, as if something is warning me about what is to come.

Instead of sitting in the living room, I take refuge in my room and change into my pajamas, hoping that the small quarters will offer me comfort while I feel so out of sorts.

To distract myself, I turn on the small television in hopes of finding some mundane show that will take my mind off of everything. Flicking through the channels, I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something. Knowing that whatever I forgot will come back to me if it's important, I stop on a good enough looking television show and settle into my bed to watch it. A sharp streak of lightning strikes outside of my window, causing the power to go out and covering everything in darkness.

My heart hammers in my chest as I take in a deep breath, trying to tell myself that it's only the storm. Rising from my bed, I slowly walk over to the window to see if my neighbor's lights are out as well. Peering through the rain soaked window, I see that they aren't.

My thoughts immediately jump to someone being in the house, but the rational side of my brain argues. I have all the doors and windows locked, as well, the alarm system is engaged. No one can enter this house without me knowing.

Besides, who would break into the Chief's house?

Still, a feeling of nervousness rises within me, and I debate about going downstairs to check the breaker box in the garage. Sometimes knobs and wires will get loose, especially if there's heavy wind, and you'll have to secure them in place.

I want to stay up here where it's safe, but since it's just our house and it will get rather warm in here in less than an hour, as well as all of the food that will spoil in the fridge, I know I have to go downstairs and fix it.

Swallowing thickly, I shakily grab a flashlight out of my desk drawer and slowly make my way downstairs. My bare feet gently slap against the hardwood as I patter through my house, going for the garage. Rain from the storm pelts the windows, sounding like little pebbles being thrown against them.

My eyes turn to the kitchen window as lightning flashes again, illuminating the small space. In the reflective surface, I see my own reflection as well as a dark shape behind me.

I gasp and spin around toward this unknown shape, I raise my hand with the flashlight, ready to hit this figure, but I'm stopped by a familiar voice as the lights come back on and another smaller familiar shape walks up a few seconds later.

"BELLA!"

My best friend Rosalie Hale is standing there, wide-eyed and shocked. Next to her, Alice is wearing the same expression with a hint of amusement.

"What the hell are you doing? How did you get in here?"

"We used the key over the porch light! You told us earlier to come in when we got here, remember?"

"I'm sorry, Rose. I forgot. I thought you were an intruder."

"It's fine," she says, a hand over her heart. "You almost gave me a black eye, though."

"Yeah. If she hadn't have screamed, you definitely would have messed up her pretty face," Alice teases with a laugh, pinching Rose's cheek. Rose slaps her hand away with a small grin.

"Enough. Are you still coming out with us, Bella?"

That's what I forgot!

Tonight, Alice and Rose, along with their boyfriends, wanted to go to a horror movie marathon that the local theater was having for a Halloween celebration, in effort to keep the teenagers out of trouble. I didn't have faith that it would work and neither did my father, who took the night shift to make sure everything went smoothly tonight.

When they first brought up the idea, I tried to bow out, since I didn't want to go out when everyone else would be playing stupid pranks, drinking, and acting like a five year old on a sugar high. But they begged me, and after twenty minutes, I gave in, not wanting to spoil their fun.

Glancing at my friends, I see that they're already dressed in black robe-like dresses made of velvet. They have long bell sleeves and slits up their thighs, paired with fishnet stockings and thigh-high high heeled boots. They have the hoods of their dresses down but I know from when we tried them on that only a few features of their face will be visible, a fact that they used to their advantage. They both have light foundation covering their skin, paired with blackish-gray smoky eyeshadow and cherry red lipstick.

I really hate the fact that they wanted to dress up for this event and have the entire group dress up in a theme. The theme they picked is altar priestesses and priests, and I vehemently argued about dressing up. However, once I saw their put out faces, I couldn't say no. Besides, they hardly ever ask anything of me, so I know that I can do this one thing for them.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I say with a small sigh as they drag me upstairs to get changed.

Going to my closet, I pull out my matching dress, except it's in a dark purple color. When they gave me the dress, I questioned why it was different than theirs and they replied that they wanted it to be in my favorite color.

Changing quickly, I allow Rose and Alice to do my make-up because I know that I can't accomplish the smoky-eyed look like they did. I tried it earlier in the week and the end result looked like I had smeared it on with my fingertips.

Once my make-up is on – all smoky eyed and red lips – and my boots are zipped up, I pull on the dress, feeling uncomfortable with the slits that go up my thighs. I'm hoping for it to conceal more of my legs, but end up with more of my cleavage showing. The low square cut of the dress amplifies my chest a great deal more than what I'm used to, but I'm not going to argue over it. As long as nothing is showing and more of my legs feel covered, I'm good.

Still, I glare at my friends, who snicker at me.

"Bella, you got it. You might as well show it off," Alice giggles, pointing to my slightly larger than average boobs. "You might catch someone's eye tonight."

I roll my eyes. "The only guy I want looking at me is Edward, not some horny guy drooling over me and trying to cop a feel in darkened movie theater."

"Would you let Edward drool and cop a feel?" she asks me slyly, glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

I've been dating Alice's older brother, Edward, for ten months now. She thinks that we haven't gone past chaste kissing, but what she doesn't know is we've gone a lot further than that. Two months ago, we slept together and muddled through the awkwardness that is your first time having sex...and it was awkward.

There was fumbling, grunts, groans, a little bit of pain, and it was over before it had really began. Edward was embarrassed about that fact and made it his mission from that night forward to make it up to me, and he's certainly accomplished that. Every time afterward has been more spectacular and mind blowing than the last.

Alice and Rose have asked about my relationship with Edward and the progress we've made, but I don't want to share that part of my relationship with them. So I keep it between Edward and I, letting her assume the rest. One day they might eventually figure out that our relationship has progressed to 'going at it like bunnies' stage, but until then, it's between Edward and me.

"Maybe," I mumble, pushing her forward, making her and Rose laugh. "Let's go before I change my mind."

We pile into Rose's four door car and drive the short distance to the theater. Thankfully, it has stopped raining, but the forecast called for rain happening on and off all night, so before this evening is done, more rain will fall.

The theater parking lot is slightly packed, but we manage to find a spot in the back of the lot, away from other cars so Rose's 'baby' won't be scratched by sniveling, ignorant little mouth breathers. Her words, not mine.

"Okay girls," Alice begins, straightening her dress. "We're sexy, we're awesome. Let's own it!"

Rose and I follow her example and pull up our hoods, straightening our postures and holding our heads high. As we walk up to the theater, our boots clicking in unison against the pavement, we get tons of looks and whistles, but we ignore them. We only care about what our guys think.

Getting closer to the theater, we see Emmett and Jasper waiting for us, but no Edward in sight. He said that he might not be able to make it because he's filling out college applications and preparing for a plethora of tests coming up, but promised that he would try his best. I really hope that he can make it because I don't want to be the fifth wheel.

Emmett and Jasper are dressed in full covered black robes as well, matching our costumes only they're wearing black jeans underneath. They each call out to their girlfriends, whistling in appreciation when we reach them.

"I'd say trick or treat, but I'm definitely getting a treat," Emmett says, looking like he could drool at any moment over Rose, who has walked into his arms, shoving her tongue down his throat.

"That's my sister," Jasper groans, shaking his head.

"So? You don't see me berating you for ogling my sister do you?" Emmett retorts, breaking away from Rose.

Jasper ignores him and kisses Alice deeply, making her moan. Both couples are actively making out against the side of the building and I remember why I argued about coming out. This was the reason.

Clearing my throat, I give them a disgusted grin when they break away, breathless. Amazingly, Alice and Rose's lipstick is smudge free, making me wonder what brand they use.

"Sorry Bella," Jasper apologizes.

"Whoa, Bella!" Emmett shouts, gaining attention from a nearby crowd. "You look HOT!"

"Yeah, you do!" The crowd agrees, making me fidget.

Rose rolls her eyes and slaps the back of Emmett's head. "Don't make her uncomfortable. Come on, let's see what's playing."

Looking at the board of show times, we see that nothing good is showing. They're mostly horrible B movies that have ridiculous acting and special effects that will most likely make you burst with laughter rather than fright.

"Man this sucks," Emmett sulks, disappointed.

"Yeah. I was hoping they would have at least a few good movies showing." Rose sighs in agreement.

"Hey, why don't we go to Rocking Creek? I bet it'll be scary as hell, especially on Halloween night with this weather. We're bound to see a ghost!" Jasper suggests, making the others glow with excitement.

"I don't know," I trail off.

Rocking Creek is a cemetery that most people in town stay away from. There are legends whispered all around town about Rocking Creek, legends that vary from person to person, depending on who you ask. Some will tell you that there are vengeful ghosts lingering about, ready and waiting to unleash their wrath upon you for any trivial reason. One legend I heard came from the 50's that said a person had tossed garbage onto the ground and that person wasn't brutally attacked by what he deemed as an 'unearthly being'.

Others will tell you that once you go in you never come out because they knew a friend of a friend of a friend that disappeared there.

The most recent story about Rocking Creek was born seven years ago. According to the stories, four high school seniors – two boys and two girls – from Port Angeles decided to go to Rocking Creek on Halloween, looking for a good time. Early the next morning, one girl was found wandering through town, her face void of any emotion and her hair stark white. She didn't say anything but 'Rocking Creek' which prompted other officers to go and look.

There, they found the other girl and one of the boys dead. All they found of the other boy was his blood that covered a gravestone.

Many people since then have tried to find out if this was true, but since their names weren't given out and no one at the police station would answer any questions, most assumed it to be false.

Despite this and all the stories, whether they believe them true or not, everyone all agrees that Rocking Creek isn't a place you want to be.

"You're not scared are you?" Emmett taunts.

"Why would she be scared? It's all just stories." A deep voice sounds from behind me, making me spin around.

Edward stands behind me, his bronze hair tousled in its usually messy way, dressed similarly to Emmett and Jasper. Even though the robe is unflattering, somehow Edward makes it look wonderful and somehow, sexy. Now, all I want to do is take him back to my house and tear that fabric off of him.

His green eyes sparkle as he catches me blatantly staring at him and I shift my gaze away from him quickly, causing him to chuckle lowly. He wraps his arms around me from behind, holding me tightly against his front. I can feel that he likes my costume as well, the evidence supporting my theory is currently poking me in my lower back, causing my skin to flush.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," I argue with Emmett, trying to control my hormones. How can one person rile someone up to the point where they feel like they'll burst into flames at any moment? "That place doesn't have the best reputation."

_Especially if there are vengeful ghosts wandering about, punishing people for trivial things. With my clumsiness, I might as well walk into that cemetery with a bulls eye on my back. _

"Just because a few old farts in town say it's haunted? Come on, Bella. Just because they say it's haunted or whatever doesn't mean it is. It's superstition. Someone probably started a rumor to keep the kids from vandalizing it back in the day."

"Then why has no one been buried there for at least fifty years?"

Unfortunately, this is true. No one has been buried at Rocking Creek for quite some time. When someone does pass on, they're buried at Eternal Peace cemetery, completely bypassing the oldest cemetery in town. Whenever it's mentioned, people just say they stay away from that place and leave it at that.

Emmett struggles to answer me, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. After gaping like a fish for a few moments, he shakes his head, sighing heavily.

"Look, the theater is a bust. It's Halloween; we should do something fun. Besides, how cool will it be when we tell everyone that we came out of Rocking Creek alive and unharmed?"

I bite my lip, still debating. I don't believe in urban legends, but something deep in my gut is telling me to stay away from Rocking Creek. I'm not sure whether it's intuition or fear, all I know is that I would rather watch bad movies than go to that place.

"Come on, Bella. It could be fun," Alice pleads.

"Famous last words," I mutter.  
"The guys are here, and they won't let anything happen to us, right guys?"

They all murmur an agreement, nodding with conviction.

"Fine."

With excited shouts, we head to Emmett's Jeep, opting to leave Rose's car here for the time being. We all get in and Emmett speeds toward the cemetery, babbling non-stop about how he hopes we'll walk away with a good story.

The driveway to Rocking Creek has long since been abandoned, making any traffic to the gates impossible, so Emmett has to park his car near the once used entrance while we walk the short, overgrown driveway to enter with three flashlights Emmett keeps in his car for emergencies.

While everyone walks ahead, I lag behind, wondering if I can convince them to let me stay in the car. Preferably with the motor running in case they run out screaming.

"Hey," Edward whispers in my ear, making me jump. "Sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay."

"You know nothing bad will happen, right? I'm sure that it's all legends and such."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure..."

My voice trails off as we reach the old rusted iron gate, all of us standing in front of it silently. The gate stands at about nine feet tall with sharp points at the top, ensuring that if anyone were to climb over, they were likely to impaled. Brown weeds are entangled in the bars like vines, wrapping around them like a harness.

Above us, lightning flashes, and thunder follows shortly after, but no rain has fallen again. That won't be the case for the long, though. The smell of rain is thick in the air and will drop on our heads at any moment.

Emmett and Jasper push the fence forward, causing it let out a loud groan as the rusted hinges protest against the action.

I jump slightly, falling into Edward's side. I apologize softly, and he grasps my hand within his, holding it tightly.

When I look at him in question, he gives me a crooked smile. "I'll protect you."

I nod, ignoring how my hand tingles at the contact, seeing that our friends are creeping slowly inside, their hands locked with their partners. Edward and I follow them in, a sense of foreboding sitting heavily on my shoulders.

Strangely, inside the cemetery the temperature feels a lot colder than it did outside of the gates and I'm not the only one who notices. Rose and Alice both shiver at the change of temperature as we all stand looking over the graveyard.

Rows and rows of headstones greet us, each one lined up perfectly beside and behind one another, like an army of death. Trees that are barren of leaves stand at each end of the cemetery, casting spooky shadows of skeletal looking hands on the ground when lightning flashes. At the far end of the cemetery, there is a large structure with gargoyles on the top, where people once laid their loved ones ashes to rest.

Emmett and Jasper have to pull Rose and Alice forward, as both of them seem to have lost their bravado. Edward pulls me along as well, eagerly following his brother and friend forward. We creep through the graveyard, walking at a slow pace on the brown grass. My eyes are darting everywhere throughout the space as I get the feeling that we're being watched.

I try to peer through the darkness, but I can see nothing. I turn to ask Edward if I can borrow his flashlight, but he's shining it around the different headstones, looking around with excitement, so I know he won't give it up.

"Let's split up and cover more ground," Emmett suggests, turning toward the rest of us. "That will increase our chances of seeing a ghost!"

"Hell yes! We'll meet up by the gates?" Jasper agrees with enthusiasm.

"Hold on, you want to split up? That's not a good idea," I argue.

Rose and Alice nod in agreement, looking a little scared as they clutch their boyfriend's hands. Beside me, Edward's lips twist as his eyes scan the area, thinking over the situation.

"Let's stay in eye and shouting distance. Just in case. We don't know if there are other people here that could be dangerous."

"Not a problem," Emmett agrees, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

With the agreement made, both couples separate from Edward and I, each pair going to opposite sides of the cemetery. Edward and I continue forward, heading for the mausoleum, while looking around for any spectral beings.

Well, Edward is looking for ghosts. I'm keeping my eyes on the forward, not wanting to trip and definitely not looking for someone lurking about beyond the grave. When the wind whips around us, chilling me, I move closer to Edward's warmth and he opens an arm, wrapping it around my shoulder.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful?"

"No."

"Well, you do. Thank you for wearing this costume. I really love it," he whispers suggestively in my ear.

"I know, I felt as much," I smirk. "Alice and Rose wanted to do a group theme, so I indulged. Besides it's kind of fun, except for being here." A shiver racks through my body as lightning once again illuminates the creepy trees around us.

"We can go if you want. I don't want to force you to be here."

Looking at his face, I see that he looks so sad at the thought of leaving, and I don't want to be the cause for that look on his face, ever.

"No, we'll stay. I'm sorry," I tell him, pecking his lips softly. He gives me a crooked smile and continues forward with renewed excitement.

As we're getting closer to the mausoleum, I fail to see a small headstone in my path and fall over it, my shoes making a loud clacking sound as they hit the rock. I manage to land on the ground with a hard thud, thankfully bypassing other items that will give me a concussion or impale me. The breath leaves my lungs in a huge whoosh as my head bounces off the grass.

"Bella?"

Edward crouches down, pointing the flashlight in my direction without blinding me in the process.

"Are you alright?"

"Just...peachy," I reply trying to get my breathing back to normal.

After a moment, my breathing returns to its normal state and Edward grabs a hold of my arm and helps me stand. I brush the dead grass of my dress, feeling that my stocking has torn down the front. Hoping to cover it, I pull my dress down, trying in vain to cover the tear and anything that might be showing. Edward sighs in disappointment and I give him a strange look, which makes him grin cheekily at me.

"I'm a guy. If it was fine with you and other guys wouldn't look, I would prefer you naked, all the time."

I shake my head in amused exasperation and look toward the ground, silently praying that I didn't destroy anything. Wrapping my hand around the flashlight – which is still encased in Edward's hand – I shine the light to where I fell and groan aloud.

The gravestone has dirt and scuff marks from my shoes, marking the old stone that marks someone's final resting place.

A feeling of remorse and guilt rises within me as I look at the damage I inflicted.

"Oh no."

Just as I say the words, lightning flashes across the sky, thunder rumbles loudly, and it's so powerful that it feels like the earth could move at any moment. The temperature around us drops considerably as the wind swirls around us, dragging up dead leaves that disintegrate with the rough winds, sounding like crinkling paper.

Edward wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his side, his eyes scanning the area around us. I fist his robe in my hands, trying to remain calm, when inside I feel anything but calm.

A low moan and scathing hiss travels across the grounds, igniting a shiver within me that has nothing to do with the cold. Beside me, Edward is stiff as a board; I'm not even sure he's breathing. Our friends, in other parts of the cemetery, release a collective scream. From both directions, I can hear their heavy footsteps and see the flailing lights from their flashlights as they run in our direction.

"Isabella..." a harsh whisper sounds through the wind.

I jump and look up at Edward, wondering if I just imagined what I heard. One look at his huge eyes tells me that I haven't imagined anything. My heart stutters in my chest and shoots up into my throat as the winds around us pick up and our friends get closer.

"What the hell was that?" Jasper questions, his breathing labored.

"I don't know," Rose answers, breathless. "Emm and I were exploring a bit, looking for a ghost when we heard something hiss at us. When we heard that we screamed and ran like our asses were on fire."

"Us too," Alice says, leaning into Jasper's side. "We heard a moan and a hiss and we just...ran. What was it?"

Everyone looks to Edward, who is still frozen in place, his eyes huge as they stare at me. I'm staring right back at him, frightened.

"Edward?"

"Isabella..."

The same harsh whisper says again, closer this time. Suddenly, the feeling of two ice cold arms wrap around my waist and tug me forcibly backward, away from Edward. At that precise moment, the skies unleash their fury and rain pours, soaking us instantly as I fly through the air, screaming. My hands try to push the unseen appendages away from me while simultaneously trying to grab onto to something to keep me still, but I can grab onto nothing but air.

Everyone screams while Edward leaps forward, trying to get to me but he's too slow. Still, he keeps running after me, a look of concentration and fear on his face. My journey through the air halts as my back hits the side of the mausoleum. The cold appendages that were wrapped me are now gone and I fall heavily onto the floor, my body collapsing like a sack of rocks.

"Bella," Edward gasps, skidding on his knees in front of me, tearing the cloth of his jeans. "Come on, get up."

I try to stand, but my legs give out as soon as I stand upon them. Edward scoops me up in his arms and runs back over to our friends, who are waiting anxiously for our return with wide eyes. Once we're near them, they take off, throwing inquiries about me over their shoulders as they run. I try to answer them, but my paralyzing fear causes the words to disappear once I have them on the tip of my tongue.

When we reach the gate, we clamber for it, but it shuts with a sharp snap. Our friends in front of us give a short scream, jumping back so they're not caught between the two sides of the gate.

Once the shock wears off, Emmett and Jasper start pulling on the gate door, trying with all of their strength to get it open.

My head rests on Edward's shoulder as he stands by impatiently, waiting for the guys to get our way out open. When they get nowhere, he calls Rose and Alice over, setting me down gently on my feet between them.

"You okay?"

I nod my head like a bobble doll, still feeling shaken. Edward moves away from me and to the guys, helping them open it.

The air whips around us, cold and frightening as the same low moan from earlier echoes around us, making Rose and Alice scream in fright. I try to scream along with them, but my voice seems to have disappeared.

"Oh...my...God!" Rose screams, looking at something from behind us. We follow her line of vision and see a corporeal figure gliding across the grass, through the gravestones, heading right for us. My eyes remain glued on the figure as the girls rush forward, trying to help the guys.

I remain in place, watching in horror as the figure moves closer and closer, revealing its appearance. The ghostly figure is a woman, with waist length pale blonde hair that is flowing freely down her shoulders and looks to be tangled and matted. She's dressed in a Victorian nightgown that covers her entire body from head to foot.

Her eyes are black as the night around us, but strangely, they seem to glow a dull gray color and they zero in on me. I shiver with fear as they narrow on me, never leaving my gaze as she comes closer and closer.

Finally, I hear the metallic screeching of the gate opening and sighs of relief from my friends. I hear their footsteps scurry out, into safety and away from this otherworldly being.

"Bella, come on," Edward pleads, gripping my hand and pulling me forward, causing me to stumble.

The trance I have with the ghost is broken and I scramble toward the gate, trying to get out. Edward rushes through first, his hand still within mine, pulling me through. As my foot makes contact with the ground outside of the gate, I feel something tug hard on my hair, pulling me back into the cemetery.

The gate closes with a slam, the shout of Edward and my friends ringing over the deafening thunder. I scramble backward on my hands, ignoring the stinging in them as I back away from the being that's glaring at me with hate in her eyes.

The being comes at me, growling. Her hands wrap around my neck and I feel an intense burning sensation, almost like she's branding me. I release another scream as we fly through the air and she tosses me onto the ground with a thud. I struggle to sit up and catch my breath, but it's seemingly impossible as my fear has frozen everything within me.

I sit against a cold stone, watching as the woman stands there, her blackish gray eyes burning holes into me. My body shivers due to fright and the cold water soaking my dress that doesn't allow me to stay warm, thanks to the slits on my thighs.

"You disrespected me," she hisses, her voice dark, menacing...angry. "You defiled me. Look! Look at my grave!"

She points at something beside me and I see the grave marker I tripped over. Hastily, I take a section of my costume and clean the scuff marks and dirt from it, revealing the name 'Amelia Jane Porter'. Looking over it quickly, I see that she died at seventeen, the same age I am.

"It's too late for that," she snaps. "You defiled me! You disrespected me! Now, you pay."

"Please," I croak, my tears blending with the heavy rain. I raise my hands and push my feet into the ground, trying to get away as she moves forward, but I'm blocked by the stone behind me. Despite this, I still try to move, not caring that the gravestone is probably cutting the sensitive flesh of my back. "I didn't mean to. I swear. I didn't mean to. It was accident."

The woman doesn't listen to my pleas. Instead, she moves forward as if to strike me, but before she can make contact, a figure behind her swings something at her corporeal body, making her vanish like smoke before my eyes.

A rough hand jerks me up in their arms and before I can release the scream building in my throat, we're moving toward the exit, running through the now open gate, quickly.

We're safely on the outside when I realize that Emmett and Edward are with me, the former holding a pipe of some sort and the latter with me still in his arms. A gut wrenching screech fills the night and Amelia Jane is moving toward the gate with malice etched on her face.

With a yelp, we're off again to the car, where it's running and waiting, with the others all chanting for us to hurry and get in the car. Emmett throws himself into the backseat, holding his arms open for me. Edward tosses me inside before following Emmett's lead and jumping in.

"Go, go, go!" he commands of Jasper, who doesn't need to be told twice. Pounding his foot on the gas, the tires screech and mud flies as they carry us further and further away from Rocking Creek.

The car is silent as Edward's fingers gently touch my throat, inspecting what I suspect are burns. He shakes his head silently, placing a soft kiss on the injured skin, after which he hugs to me his chest, making me hiss as he applies pressure to the wounds there.

"Let me see," he murmurs, pulling away and turning me gently. As I do so, I see my friends staring at me with worry. I try to smile in reassurance, but the best I can do is a grimace and try not to sob like a baby.

"It's badly bruised, Love," Edward tells me, carefully tucking my still shaking frame under his arm. "We are never doing anything like that ever again."

"Agreed," they all murmur.

A beat of silence passes before Alice speaks, her voice tiny.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"As good as I can be, I suppose," I reply, my voice sounding like I ate sand.

Alice rolls her eyes and shifts her gaze to her brother, clearly not liking my answer.

"She has a slight burn on her throat and her back is black and blue."

She grimaces and gives me sympathetic look. "What did she want?"

I clear my throat, hoping that my heart will vacate it so I can speak clearly. "Revenge. I tripped over her tombstone and scuffed it up. She wanted me to pay for disrespecting her."

"It was an accident. She didn't do it on purpose," Edward announces, coming to my defense.

"Of course she didn't. Bella would never disrespect anyone, let alone the dead."

"I guess the stories are true," Emmett muses, idly twirling the pipe between his hands.

"Where did you get that?" Rose questions.

"From the gate. It's iron, and iron repels ghosts, you know."

Everyone in the car is silent, staring at Emmett with wide eyes.

"What? I read!" he says when he notices our staring.

Soon, Jasper pulls into the Cullen driveway, parking the car in the garage. Everyone files out, sluggish now that the adrenaline from the evening has worn off. We all leave our muddy shoes on the porch, knowing that if Esme sees her floors dirty, we'll be scared for an entirely different reason. The house is dark and silent, thanks to Carlisle and Esme attending the hospital's annual Halloween Ball. They won't be home until late tonight, so that gives us until morning to get some rest and process everything that's happened.

"Do you need help with anything, Bella? Rose and I will gladly help you bathe and change."

"I think I'm good." I smile softly.

Alice tips her head forward, before shuddering at something that is going through her mind. "I'm going to take a bath, crawl into bed, and try to forget this night even happened."

"Me too," Rose agrees, shaking out her trembling hands.

The guys follow them as they make their way toward the stairs. At the same time, each and every one of them stops, looking back at Edward and I.

"Just holler if you need us, alright? We're sticking close by," Rose tells us, and the others nod in agreement.

"Thanks," I whisper, feeling exhaustion creep up on me.

"Let's get you upstairs."

I nod at Edward's words and, slowly, we follow the others to the second floor, where they disappear into their rooms with their partners. Edward ushers me into his room, being careful and mindful of the aches I'm sporting.

Edward shuts the door and guides me into his attached bathroom, turning the shower on. The enclosed space fills with warmth, and I shiver at the contrast of temperature between my skin and the steam slowly growing in the room.

"Should I leave so you can get undressed?"

"No. Stay."

He nods and helps me undress, but there's nothing sexual about it. It's just a boyfriend helping his girlfriend while she's injured. After everything is off, Edward quickly strips his clothes off, the sound of them making a wet splattering sound against the tiled floor.

Slowly, he helps me into the walk-in shower and under the spray of the water. My sensitive muscles tense at first contact of the massaging shower head, but slowly ease after a few moments. Relaxation kicks in and I stand under the spray, letting the water wash away the grass and dirt from the evening.

If only it could wash away the marks on my throat and the bruises on my back.

Opening my eyes, I see Edward glancing at me with worried eyes, and I hold out a hand, wanting his touch. Before I can blink, he's holding my hand within his own, pressing it to his cheek as he places sporadic kisses on every surface of skin he can reach.

"I was so scared. I thought tonight would be fun. I didn't really expect to see anything, you know? I thought that it was all stories, but when I saw you flying across that cemetery and when I saw that ghost pull you from my grasp, I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

I hush his frenzied voice, pulling him toward me.

"I'm fine," I whisper in his ear. "I'm here."

He jerkily nods his head, prompting me to place a kiss under his ear. His hands grasp my hips – as to not hurt my back – squeezing them in response.

The air around us sizzles as the mood changes. Before we were so worried and scared that we might not make it out of Rocking Creek alive. Now, there is relief and a feeling of security and love, knowing that we're fine and safe.

My fingers glide up his arms and shoulders, finding their place in his wet hair. Slowly, sensuously, his hands glide down my hips and over my backside, making me shiver in pleasure. His fingers tease the soft skin of my inner thighs, gently rubbing and kneading the flesh.

My breathing stutters as his lips attach to mine, soft but demanding. His tongue sweeps across my lips, and I grant him entrance, eagerly taking in the unique taste of him.

Edward's hands drift up toward my center, grazing my core, making me moan into his mouth. He responds with a moan of his own as he feels the vibrations from my lips and the effect his wet, slippery body is having on me.

Without breaking contact, he lowers us to the shower floor, his back resting against the tiles. I fold down onto my knees, keeping a little bit of space between us, as our lips hungrily devour each other. My hands tighten in his hair as he gently maneuvers me forward, my core barely touching the tip of his erection.

He groans as I rise above him, moving my lower lips against his tip. Edward's hands tighten on my hips and I know that I'll have additional bruises from his grip, but at the moment, I could care less. He breaks his lips away from me, breathing heavily as he gazes into my eyes, trying to control himself from slamming me down on him.

"Please."

Abiding his plea, I slowly sink down on him until he's fully inside. Both of our breathing halts as we remain still, forehead to forehead, basking in the feeling of being so intimately connected. After a few seconds, he gently flexes his hands on my hips, giving me the silent signal to move.

I rise and fall on him, the sound of our wet flesh and harsh breathing increasing as his hands wander from my hips to my chest, squeezing my breasts firmly. His lips attach themselves to my skin there, kissing and drinking the water from me as it falls from above.

The heat in my belly increases with each touch, and I begin to move faster, my hands on his shoulders to give me better leverage. His head falls back and he returns both of his hands to my hips, gripping firmly.

"That's it, Bella. Yes. God, you feel so good."

I moan out a reply, going even faster as he slams my hips down on him. With each slam of our hips, my moaning gets louder and louder. To cover up my sounds, Edward covers my mouth with his, his tongue mimicking the action our bodies are in.

"You have to be quiet, Love," he pants into my mouth. I nod erratically, not really comprehending the words. "Let go, Bella. Let me feel you. I need to feel you."

Edward's hand moves down to where we're joined, his fingers swirling around the sensitive flesh there. I moan into his mouth as the heat within me explodes and my muscles tighten to the point of pain. Beneath me, Edward grunts and thrusts his hips up twice more before releasing a long moan into my mouth.

Slowly, our muscles uncoil and we relax into each other's arms, letting the shower rain down on us as we try to remain in this post coital glow as long as we can.

My knees begin to throb as Edward shifts, telling me that he's just as uncomfortable as I am. Reluctantly, we stand, but keep our fingers entwined and quickly finish showering.

Once we're finished, Edward hands me a pair of his boxers and a shirt, helping me slip them on before dressing himself.

"I'm sorry about tonight," he says once we're lying in his bed, our arms wrapped around one another.

"It's not your fault I'm clumsy, Edward."

"I know, but I should have protected you."

"Edward, she was a...ghost. There's nothing you could have done."

Edward says nothing; he just squeezes me tightly, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"We'll have to tell our parents," I say, playing with the hem of his shirt. "We'll have to explain the marks on me. I don't want Charlie or your parents jumping to conclusions."

"I know. I just hope they believe us."

* * *

"Charlie will. He grew up here. He knows the stories. He probably knows someone that went there and experienced the same thing as us, you know?"

"Yeah, hopefully." His words are cut off with a yawn. I tilt my head up, making him tiredly look down at me.

"Let's sleep."

He nods before planting a heavy kiss on my lips. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

I settle myself into his arms, feeling exhaustion creep into my bones and steal me away into the land of sleep.

8*8*8*8*8*8

I'm not sure how long I sleep for, but it doesn't feel like I've slept for long as I come into consciousness. Edward's chest rises and falls beneath me, alerting me to the fact that he's still deeply asleep.

I know it's still dark outside, as no sunlight is coming through my eyelids, so I try to settle down, hoping that I will fall heavily asleep once more. However, the feeling of being watched keeps me from doing so. My eyes pop open and my blood turns to ice in my veins as I release a loud scream, meeting the hateful and ire filled gaze of Amelia Jane Porter sitting on the edge of Edward's bed.

* * *

Alright, time to guess.

Answers will be revealed at the end of the countdown :-)


	3. Precious

_**Hey peeps. This is my contribute to the Breath-of-twilight Halloween countdown. Hope you guys like it. This O/S is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**_

_**Thanks a million to Kelli Goodyear Breath-of-Twilight for PM'ing me and asking me to take part in it. Hope you enjoy my little bunny here.**_

_**Now, on with the show.**_

_**Penname**__: DazzledByEdward88_

_**Pairings: **__Edward/Bella_

_**Story Name: **__Precious_

_**A dream or reality?**_

* * *

_**~Bella~**_

"Come on Bella, we're gonna be late." Alice's high-pitched tinkling yet annoying voice called. I sighed, applying heavier mascara and red lipstick. My nails were painted a deep blood red, the dark color in perfect contrast with my ghostly pale skin. I was dressed in a dark purple Victorian dress, with a black hooded coat, adorned with silver, black, and red accessories and finished with three-inch-heeled black boots.

I looked in the mirror; my look screamed vampire. Not just the clothes and make-up, but also because I was paler than usual.

Caused by the dreams no doubt.

My mind traveled back to the dream I had last night. Sometimes it felt so real as if I was there, as if it was really happening.

_**~Dream Flashback~**_

_His cool fingers ghosted gently across my skin, his touch sending waves of electrical shocks through my body making my hair stand on end. His face was hidden in the shadows; a glimpse of his mouth of hair would appear. But not his face._

_Never his face._

_"Do you want me, precious?" he asked, his voice low and seductive. I felt myself shiver as his strong hands held mine above my head and his weight loomed over me. His face was still hidden in the darkness, but I could feel the intensity of his eyes as he stared at me. His tough sent cool chills down my spine, but his heated look inflamed me._

_"Answer me. I cannot possess you without your consent. Do you want me precious?" he asked again. I kept staring at his hidden face. My hands squirming in his, desperate to grab at his face and see him. Feel him. Hold him._

_"Tsk, tsk. No squirming yet, precious. Once you give me your consent, there will be lots of squirming on your part, trust me. You won't have a single moment of sleep. Wanna know why? Humm?" he whispered, his face nuzzling my neck and lightly grazing his sharp teeth across my flesh. I shivered, feeling myself getting wet from the sensation._

_"Why?" I wondered. I felt him grin across my skin before he spoke._

_"Because once you consent, you will be mine precious. Mine for the taking. Mine to possess, and mine to love. I will make you feel things you've never felt before. I will show you things you've only dreamed of. But only if you consent." He concluded, kissing my jaw and running his mouth across the jawbone._

_"Yes. I consent." I breathed. He gave a growl._

_"Are you sure precious? Think wisely, for once you enter there's no going back. There's no backing out. And if you try, I will hunt you down. I will find you. And I will claim you. We're stuck forever if you consent precious."_

_"I consent. I don't care. I want you." I wailed. He chuckled._

_"Oh, how happy you make me precious. My precious." He whispered, his voice rough and strained._

_Suddenly, his face appeared to me and what a face it was. He was the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Flawless pale skin, strong jaw, narrow nose, the reddest lips I've ever seen on a man, the wildest mane of dark bronze hair, and the greenest eyes. The color of shiny emerald. He grinned at me, his hands tightening around my wrists and his body pressed more against me._

_That's when I realized I was naked._

_And that he was naked as well._

_"My precious." He growled, his green eyes suddenly changing color and turning a deep red. I stared wide-eyed in fear as he smiled, showing sharp teeth and a pair of long pointed fangs. I squirmed, trying to get away but that only made him grip me more firmly._

_"Told you, there's no where for you away from me precious. You. Are. Mine."_

_And with the speed of light, he entered me while his fangs pierced through my skin._

_I woke up to having the best orgasm of my life._

_**~End of Dream Flashback~**_

It was always the same dream. Although last night was different. The other nights he would just give me oral sex, or would just touch every inch of my body and stimulate me until I climaxed; but last night's dream was the first time he ever entered me, or even bit me.

"Are you done yet, Bells?" Rose, my other best friend asked as she walked into the bathroom with her lip-gloss. She was a vision, in a red toga with a golden tiara. She was posing as a red-blooded Greek goddess as she said, knowing the dress would drive her boyfriend Emmett insane.

"Yes. I'm done." I wolf-whistled as I stared at her. She grinned, smacking her red lips as she winked at herself in the mirror.

"Emmett is gonna lose it. I fear he won't give me a break before even the party finishes."

"Ew. TMI Rose." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Come on already." Alice, the winch nagged as she crammed with us in the bathroom. Said winch was dressed in a witch's outfit, which compliments her bitchy witchy characters perfectly. She's a little ball buster at 5'0 feet tall with long flowing black hair and wide hazel eyes.

"Alright. We're done. Don't get your pussy in a twist." Rose said, flicking Alice's ear to which she squealed and smacked Rose's hand.

"Stop it. I hate that." Alice whined. Rose stuck her tongue out at her.

_God, they're such idiots._

"Enough, kids. We have a party to go to." I shut them up, marching out of the bathroom and toward the front door. I recheck my small purse for essentials; keys, cell phone, lip balm, and wallet. I'm sure that by the time we reach the party I will be desperate to leave.

_I'm not your usual party girl._

Rose and Alice were pickering like five year olds as we walked to my little beatle. I rolled my eyes at their antiques and their inappropriate words as they spoke of the things they were going to do to their boyfriends; Emmett and Jasper.

Whom I've seen only twice, and got a weird vibe from them.

Don't get me wrong; they were hot. Emmett with a gladiator's body, a dimpled baby's face, sky blue eyes, and the character of a clown was the perfect man for Rose. Jasper was the epitome of discipline. He had the stance of a military man with his southern charm and rigid posture, not to mention his chin length honey blond hair, sapphire blue eyes and sexy smirk. He was the antipode to Alice's hurricane.

_Still, something was definitely wrong with them._ I felt as if I were in the presence of something sinister when around them and it—irked me.

Of course Rose and Alice were practically bewitched by them they refused to hear a single bad word about them.

_I just have to keep a better eye on the perfect due._

"Where did you say their house was?" I asked Rose, who was too busy texting on her phone. She grinned at whatever she read and then turned to me.

"The house hidden in the woods." She smiled, a freaky look on her face.

I stared at her as if she grew a second head. That house was empty; many stories unleashed about it being haunted by ghosts and whatever. I myself hiked to see what was the fuss all about (clearly I have no self-preservation) and found it empty. No pictures, no furniture, no nothing.

The atmosphere within the house gave me the creeps, and I don't get scared easily, if at all.

"It's empty Rose. I've seen it. Check with Emmett again."

"No. It's the house. They bought it a few months ago." She assured, looking at Alice and giving her a wink, their eyes conveying a weird message.

_What's up their asses?_

"Whatever." I sighed, wanting the night to end already. I was bored out of my mind and longing for a glass of wine, my trusty rocking chair and a book to read.

I just wanted to go home and curl up into a ball.

_Maybe sleep and dream of the mystery vampire._

I shake my head and focus on the road, not in the mood for a car crash to happen.

**!###!**

"Rosie!" Emmett bear-like body emerged from the darkness, a wide grin plastered across his face. He was dressed as a Caesar and his eyes were hungry and lustful as they took in Rose's red toga. I gagged as he groaned, slamming her body to his and shoving his tongue down her throat.

"Get a room." I snarked. He smirked at me.

"Get a man." He fired back, winking.

I winced.

His face suddenly looked contrite and a look of fear crossed his face.

_Fear? Why?_

"He didn't mean it like that Bella." Jasper, ever the diplomat smiled kindly. I shrugged, not really bothering with an answer. I was a twenty one year old junior virgin and I liked it that way. Sex was the last thing on my mind in my daily life and I wanted it to be that way for a long time. My study and career were my number one priority, but there were times when I'd wish for find a man to love me for me and not to fuck me or make fun of my celibacy.

I longed for a man to have his world centered on me, a man to love and cherish me like no other. A man to consume me emotionally before physically.

I was an old soul, and I was searching for a dark knight.

I wanted a Heathcliff, or a _Rochester_.

"Anyway, let's get this party started." Alice, the ever party animal bounced, Jasper hot on her heels with Rose and Emmett behind them. I sighed, knowing I will be left on my own among a throng of sweaty shitfaced delinquents who didn't know what was up and what was down.

Let's just hope I get something out of the wasted night.

I hastened my steps after them, not knowing that the night would bring me to my very own dream.

_Or nightmare._

**!###!**

The house didn't look as I've seen it last. It used to be deserted and dusty. And it looked scary.

Now, it was adorned with dark lights; carved pumpkins adorned the path leading to it and the front porch. There were spider webs hanging from the ceiling and creepy toys flying around the house.

It looked darker than the pits of the ocean.

It looked like death.

I shivered.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were already on their way when I looked up.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Standing, high up behind a window on the second floor was the most beautiful man I've ever seen. The room in which he stood was dark, but flashes of colored lights illuminated the room. I couldn't make out the true color of his hair and his face was slightly obscured.

But it was the eyes.

Deep mossy green eyes stared at me, the look so intense I felt my skin breaking out in a fiery shiver. I felt hot all of a sudden, my breathing picking up and sweat starting to bead across my forehead.

I'd recognize those eyes anywhere.

_It was him._

My dream man.

_My vampire._

But how? It was just a dream. And I've never seen this man before in my life.

Just in my dreams.

"Bella, come on." I was pulled out of my stare with Alice's urgent tone. I looked at her to see the four of them with strange joyous looks on their faces. It was as if they knew a secret I didn't. I shrugged and started walking toward them, but not before chancing a glance at the second story window.

It was empty.

**!###!**

I was going out of my mind.

I must be on the verge of insanity.

I've seen his face flash before me more than once. A few seconds by the front door, a glance by the fireplace, or a small touch by the staircase.

I tried to mingle with other people but I couldn't. My mind was focused on him. The mystery man. The green-eyed beautiful monster who consumed my every thought.

My head was pounding with too much noise and the few drinks I've had. I looked for the others to tell them I was resting upstairs for a while but they disappeared, as if they vanished into thin air.

I scowled, cutting my way through the sweaty bodies dancing and walking toward the staircase when I felt him.

I stopped in my tracks, my body melting into his as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Where to, _precious_?" he purred.

The fuck.

_Precious?_

This can't be. This can't be him.

I was frozen in place, his nose skimming my neck as his arms tightened around me as he let out a low groan when he sniffed me.

"Your smell is mouthwatering precious. Enticingly delicious."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move.

I couldn't do anything but feel him.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered. I nodded.

Suddenly, we were in a meadow. No house. No music. No friends. Just us.

Him and I.

He laid me on the ground, his body hovering over mine as he stared intently into my eyes.

"Say it. Say you want me precious and I'll be yours. You'll be mine." He caressed my cheek, his fingers colder than ice but sending warm tingles through my skin.

"We'll be together forever. Say it." He whispered in my ear.

"_Yes_." I murmured.

He started helping me out of my clothes, and I cursed the corset attached to the dress as it was taking forever to unbound. He grinned, his fingers slowly, yet firmly helping me out of my garments. After he was done, he took off his shirt and undid his pants and soon he was naked too.

He leaned me back again, my skin touching a thick blanket. He leaned atop me, his eyes gazing into mine with such intensity I felt myself becoming wet. He held his head up, closed his eyes and sniffed.

"Delicious." He groaned, opening his eyes and looking at me.

And then, his lips crashed against mine.

We were lips and tongues and teeth. Two bodies gyrating against each other. His tongue entered my mouth, sucking my tongue as he went. His hands were touching, caressing, and tweaking. When I felt myself unable to breath he seemed to notice and let go of my mouth, but only to move to another place.

His lips kissed and nibbled on my skin, slowly descending to my breasts.

His mouth latched onto a nipple, sucking like his life depended on it. I moaned, my hand running through his hair as he lapped at me, alternating between the two nipples. Licking, sucking, and biting until I bruised. And I loved it.

I came undone when his hand touched between my legs, a finger entering me while his thumb played my rigid nub.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Yes." I screamed, as I came around his fingers. His mouth still attached to my breasts and his hand still playing me until I came down from my high.

He didn't give me a chance to recover though. Quickly, his face was between my legs and his mouth latched on. It was pleasure and pain and I loved it. His tongue first played with my clit, circling it and lapping like a kitten while two fingers shoved inside of me.

"More. I need m—more." I mewled, my hands grabbing fists of his hair as he complied. When his tongue left my clit I groaned in protest but soon moaned when his shoved it inside of me, darting it in and out of my pussy.

I was on fire, and didn't know right from wrong, nor did I care.

All I cared about was what he was doing to me, the sensations I was feeling.

The pleasure I was receiving.

"Yes. Yes. Fuck. More. More." A few more licks and I came undone for the second time.

And a third.

The forth time he was inside of me; tender at first caring for my virginity and when I became accustomed to him, he started pounding into me like there was no tomorrow.

"Your blood smells so good beloved. Feel that precious? Feel what you do to me? You're mine you hear? _Mine!_"

"Yours." I moaned, feeling myself open to him more as he put my legs over his shoulders and ploughed into me. It was maddening.

Seconds later, I came with a scream to the empty air.

He didn't come though.

_Not once._

I felt ill for it, wanting him on the edge with me. He seemed to know what I was thinking because he smirked devilishly.

"Don't fret precious. Soon, you'll have me. All of me." And then he pulled out, turned me on my hands and knees and thrust back into me from behind.

It was more intense than ever. It was dirty. It was heavenly.

"Tight. So tight and all mine." He slammed into me, his balls slapping against my pussy making me groan in pleasure.

Suddenly, we weren't alone.

Emmett and Rose were fucking like bunnies, as were Jasper and Alice. Their sounds were thunderous alongside mine and the mysterious man from my dreams.

It was insanity wrapped in sin.

And I wanted it.

I wanted it all.

"Are you ready precious?" he moaned in my ear, his hands gripping my hips painfully as he thrust into me with wild abandon.

"Say you're ready Bella. So we can all be together." Rose moaned, riding Emmett fiercely. His hands were wrapped around her breasts, kneading and groping.

Jasper's head was between Alice's legs as she smiled at me.

"Say it Bella and we'll be together forever." She pressed, moaning loudly at what Jasper's been doing.

"Yes. I'm ready." I whispered.

"Ah." It sounded like a growl in my ear as he wrapped my hair around his fist and pulled me flush to his chest. I cried out at the angle, loving the new feel of the position.

"I've been waiting for you for centuries. I'm honored that you're surrendering yourself to me. I and no other." And then three things happened at once.

His teeth ripped through my skin.

I screamed in pleasure and pain as I came undone.

Him roaring as he climaxed.

The others also seemed to be intone with us because one by one they started coming undone.

A few more thrusts and I was done for, and so was he. I collapsed on the blanket with him on top of my back. His hands were caressing my hair as he sucked a little on my neck.

"Any second now." He whispered.

Just when he finished, a searing fire cut through my body and I screamed in pain.

"Ah, it's done." I heard someone say gleefully but didn't know who.

The pain was too much I could hardly endure it. I clenched my eyes shut and gritted my teeth, willing the fire to go away, to be put out.

"Finally." He whispered in my ear and I felt myself being turned over.

"Open your eyes precious." He cooed, his fingers caressing my cheek.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw his face. His eyes were a deep red and his fangs were dripping with blood.

"Now, we'll be together forever. Now, we'll be a family. My Bella. Behold, your Edward."

I closed my eyes again, willing myself to wake up from this nightmare.

Or was I already awake?

* * *

**!###!**

**So, what do you think? Is it a dream? Is it reality? Who knows?**


	4. I'm Not Crazy

**I'm not Crazy**

One shot for Halloween by Savannavansmutsmut.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers.

**Summary**: Bella lives in a house that makes her question her sanity. With no one to confide in, she looks to her friends to prove she's not crazy.

**Rated**: M for Language and Lemon

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Basements were supposed to be creepy. I kept telling myself that was the reason I never wanted to go into mine alone. I didn't go down there often, but it was where we kept the holiday decorations. I may have been terrified of the basement, but I loved Halloween. The floor in our house was wood. You could hear everything upstairs when you were down there and vice versa. I might not have had someone to go into the basement with me, but Charlie was home and he would hear if something went awry.

I knew exactly where the box was. When you're terrified, you tend to remember every detail that will make your escape move smoothly and my escape was only made fast and smooth by knowing exactly where all the boxes were.

I turned the lights on peering down the stairs, cursing my friends for not being there with me. The light was on and bright. It was like I was waiting for the light to shoo something away, but there was never anything out of place. Alice knew I was scared and told me if the place was really haunted, that stuff would be moved around or whatever. She was right. She also freaked out about mouse droppings and said the sounds we hear are most likely from those "little shit" raising hell.

I wasn't scared of mice, bugs or any other kind of vermin that might be in there. I was scared of that horrible feeling I got when I went down the stairs. I could feel someone watching me. I just knew it and it felt like they wanted to kill me, like they were furious with me and wanted me to die. Needless to say, I was mad fast on the stairs both ways.

I took a deep breath and eyed where the box was. I had my plan, down and out, no pausing. While I was giving myself this little pep talk, I could feel the eyes on me already.

"You gonna get the decorations, Bella?" my dad asked. We were supposed to decorate together. I felt like an idiot for being scared. He had a bum knee, so going up and down the stairs wasn't easy on him, especially when the weather was changing like it was. I wasn't going to ask him for help because I was being a scaredy-cat.

It was almost Halloween, being afraid was suppose to be fun. I should've been charging people money to sneak down into my spooky basement. My friends had never been down there alone. I wondered if it only came after you if you were alone. I was the only one that ever did that.

It made me worry that I wasn't sane. I was pretty sure that being paranoid was a sure sign of crazy. My fear of the basement was ridiculous and that was what I told myself as I ran to the shelf and headed up the stairs again as fast as possible. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention, the cool air rushed at me and I felt tendrils on my neck. I ran faster thankful that whatever it was didn't have actual fingers that could restrain me. I knew I'd be dead if it did.

I never really talked to anyone about it, because I would come across as crazy. Paranoia and hearing voices were sure signs of insanity. Every time I turned around, it seemed like someone was calling my name, of course when I went to check with Charlie or my friends, they'd deny calling me. I even looked out the window a few times to see if there was someone out there looking for me, but there never was. I knew it was best to keep this information to myself. As long as I stayed out of the basement and if the voices only ever called my name and said nothing else, then I was fine.

As we hung ghost and witch garland around the front door, Charlie informed me that he was leaving for the weekend. "You can have your friends over, but no party or drinking." He gave me a leveling stare.

"Thanks dad. We'll probably just watch a few movies and eat pizza."

He patted my shoulder and told me that he was proud of me for being such a good girl.

That weekend we decided to have a movie marathon. I nixed all the scary movies and reach a compromise of watching _Tremors_. According to Edward, _Tremors_, wasn't actually scary. Emmett showed up with a half eaten pizza and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were running late, but brought popcorn and candy to make it up to me. Jasper loved _Tremors_ and Alice loved whatever Jasper loved.

I knew the movie wasn't supposed to be scary, but it was. My house had wooden floors just like in the movie and I swore something was going to pop up through it any second. I did a super speed hop to the bathroom and kept my feet off the floor while I went. Then I did the same leaping run and jumped right into Edward's side. He thought I was silly, but thankfully he thought it was cute too.

"It's getting late, we should get going," Alice said after the second movie.

"I thought you were going to spend the night." I really didn't want to be alone.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Rose and I have cheer practice in the morning."

I looked at Edward terrified he was going to leave me. "You can stay, right?"

His eyes darted to Emmett and Jasper. He'd never spent the night at my house before, but this was the first weekend Charlie was out of town since we were officially dating. "I…ah…your dad…"

"Please," I straddled his lap as I begged. I ground down a little on him help convince him, his breath caught.

Jasper and Emmett waved to him.

"See yah Monday," Emmett said smirking. I had a feeling that they had plans and the guys just let him off the hook.

Edward locked up after they left, because I was too scared to step on the floor. He put on the third _Tremors_ movie and I climbed back into his lap. I figured I should distract myself so I could settle down enough to sleep tonight.

Once Edward realized that I wasn't interested in watching the movie, he was quick to lay me out on the couch. We were in it deep. My shirt off, his pants undone with my hand in them, he was attacking my breast in the most wonderful way, when I heard deep growling and clawing at the floor. At first I thought it was the movie, but it wasn't. I was scared that I might've been even more insane than I deduced before. I didn't want to believe that god would send demons after me for giving my boyfriend a hand job.

"Do you here that?" Edward asked sitting up.

I let out a sigh of relief, if he heard it too, then I wasn't crazy. I nodded yes.

"Your house has a crawl space under it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," the front half was crawl space, the back half was evil basement. Heavy claws were digging in and dragging across the underside of the floor again. There was a wild deep growling hiss.

"It's probably just some stray cats fighting under there."

Yeah, demon cats... I nodded in agreement, because I didn't want him to think that I was crazy.

He turned off the movie and I suggested we go to bed. My bedroom was at the back of the house, over the basement, so if it was psycho cats, then we wouldn't be able to hear them from my room.

Of course, to get to my room I'd have to step on the floor. When Edward realized that I wasn't putting my feet down off the couch, he decided to carry me to bed, which would've been romantic, if I wasn't terrified that a demon would break through the floor and attack us. Edward set me on the bed and we were quick to lose our clothes. We both needed to have our minds taken off that noise.

We were finally down to nothing, his skin rubbing against mine. That flesh on flesh contact was so much more intense. I saw him glance at his jeans several time. I could only assume he had a condom with him. We had yet to have sex, but I knew it'd be soon.

That thing under the floor had followed us. It wasn't a cat, but I didn't think Edward realized that the crawl space stopped just before my bedroom. He got up to grab his jeans and was apparently annoyed by the "cats fighting," because he stomped hard on the floor a few times and told them to get out of there.

I was surprised when the noise actually stopped. I wondered momentarily if it really was cats.

He climbed back into bed with me and I snuggled close, cat or not, it listened to Edward and left us alone. Our kissing was slow and easy. His body was pressed against mine. He was hard and it made me shiver with excitement. I wanted him and he obviously wanted me. I squirmed my hand between us and grabbed him. His grip tightened on me and his mouth moved to my neck and then dipped to my breast. His hand that was on my backside moved down my thigh, hitching my leg up over his hip.

"Can I touch you here?" he grazed between my legs. I nodded yes and moved to kiss his lips. His fingers were magical and combined with his lips…I was a goner.

We had gotten this far a few times, but you could only do so much in a back seat. We shifted and were back to rubbing against each other. I was so wet, that he slid against me smoothly, grunting. I came again and he lost it all over my stomach. "Fuck," he dropped his head on my shoulder. "That wasn't…"

I tugged his face to mine, kissing him. I finally pulled back needing to breath and gave him a little push. "I need to get cleaned up."

He nodded sheepishly letting me go.

I went to the bathroom, cleaning myself up, doing my best to not look in the mirror. I always felt like there was someone there. I knew one of these days I'd look up and see something behind me.

"Bella," I heard Edward call, but I was afraid to answer. I stepped into my bedroom to find the pillow over his face. He wasn't the one that said my name.

"Hey, did you…" I wanted to ask him if he called me, but I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to snuggle with him in bed. We fooled around some more, but the stress of the day had caught up with me. I yawned and he kissed my cheek. For a horny teenager, he was very understanding.

The next morning I felt him slip out of bed to use the bathroom. He popped his head in the room moments later. "What did you need, babe?" he asked waiting for a response like I had called him.

"Nothing, I'm good. I just missed you," I covered and wondered if maybe I wasn't really crazy if someone else was hearing their name as well.

I reached out to him, still naked and he was quick to kick off his boxers and jump back in bed with me. I wanted to be distracted. I didn't want to think about what might be in my house anymore.

Things escalated quickly like the night before, but I didn't feel the looming presence of the basement below me. I quickly forgot that Edward had heard someone call his name, especially when he wanted to try something he heard about in the locker room. I wasn't so sure about it, but when his tongue hit my pussy, all my reservations went out the window.

He was back up over me again, while I fought to breathe and come down from my high. "Did you like that?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head yes. When he kissed me, I was surprised that it didn't gross me out. He was rubbing against me and I felt like I would explode if he wasn't inside of me. "Please," I begged.

He looked at me worried that he was hurting me. We had yet to have sex and I had never begged for it before. I didn't know what it was, but I had to have him. I wanted him deep inside of me. I want to be a part of him. I snatched the condom off of the nightstand and tore it open.

His eyes were hooded and he was breathing heavy. He nodded yes to me as I reached down to put it on him. Once we were sure it was in place. He dipped his head down kissing me again. It consumed me with fire. My insides actually ached. I needed him so badly. We were both panting hard and we hadn't even started yet. He looked nervous as he reached down and fumbled a little as he lined us up. "You ready?" he asked. I knew if I said no, he'd stop and not complain. I was ready to grab him and yank him down on me already. I nodded yes and he pushed forward. It didn't hurt like I thought it would. He moved slow and stiff. It wasn't what I expected, but Edward seemed to be struggling for control. I shifted my hips and he groaned fisting the sheets. "Fuck, this is hard."

I wrapped my legs around him and he grunted pushing forward.

I hadn't realized how hard I was breathing, until he looked down at me and smile. I brought his lips down to mine, kissing him again. It was short, since neither of us could catch our breath. He hooked his arms under mine and his hands gripped my shoulders giving him better leverage. He pounded into me harder and faster. The air left my lungs and I was holding onto him tight, my nails dug into his skin, but he didn't seem to notice. He stopped and stiffened, groaning into my neck, before he collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him not letting him move. Sex wasn't what I thought it was. There were no bright lights or orgasm, but there was my man in my arms, so close to me, closer than anyone has ever been. His arms were squeezing me, his body covered me. I felt closer to him than I had ever felt to anyone else in my life. He finally lifted himself up and kissed me softly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I gave him a big cheesy grin, "I love you."

He kissed me again. "I love you too, so much." He moved back looking down at himself. "I need to…ah…" He pointed down and I giggled and gave his butt a swat. He jumped, pecked my lips and went to clean up. I snuggled deep in my blankets feeling a little giddy, and sadly, a little insecure. I bit my lip as I watched the door, waiting for his return.

"Bella," I heard him call me. I put on my robe and went to find him. He was in the kitchen and had some food set out on a cookie sheet, using it as a makeshift tray. "Bella," he called again.

"Hey," I answered, but when he turned to look at me, he had a piece of toast in his mouth. He hadn't called me. I tampered down the worry and matched his smile.

"You were supposed to stay in bed. I was bringing you breakfast." He leaned down to steal a kiss.

Other than occasionally hearing my name, the rest of the weekend was quiet. I was fine and could ignore that. I felt like it was something I had to hide, so I didn't come across as a crazy paranoid person.

I was afraid of the dark too, but that was a pretty normal fear to have. I didn't realize how extreme it was until my dad caught me stepping around a shadow to stay in the light. "Did you spill something, honey?"

"No, it's fine," I spat out, before I disappeared into my room. I didn't want to think that I was crazy, but whatever it was, wasn't getting better. I still couldn't go in the basement. I always felt like someone was watching me and I hated mirrors. I just knew there was someone behind me. I would hear my name all the time, so I just started to ignore it. My father wasn't happy about that, but I never questioned if he called me or not.

The fear of the dark had always been there. I didn't realize how odd it was for someone my age to be scared of the dark, until Jasper was teased for screaming like a girl when he was thrown into a dark closet.

If I was crazy, I was determine to manage it the best I could, so people wouldn't notice it. That all changed on Halloween night. Charlie was out working, and left the house to me. Since my friends and I were deemed too old to trick or treat and my father was likely to show up at every party, we decided to stay in and party at my house. Pizza was order, "dragon's blood" was made with Doctor Pepper and fruit punch and the guys decided to tell scary stories. After the fifth, "There was a couple making out in a car," story, Rosalie intervened.

"Truth or Dare, Emmett," she didn't give him the option not to play.

"Dare, baby," he answered a little too excitedly.

"Lick Edward's cheek," she challenged matter-of-factly.

"Why does he have to lick my cheek? Why can't he lick Jaspers?" Edward whined.

"Well, are you going to do it or are you a loser?" she taunted.

Emmett startled us all when he jumped on Edward and licked his face, before he could say anything. Edward shoved him off with disgust, "You're sick. If we're playing truth or dare, then we are setting some rules, no same sex interaction…"

"Whoa, what about the girls kissing, I want to dare the girls to kiss. You know you want to see that," Jasper insisted.

"Fine, then the rule is no involuntary participation of a third party. If they don't agree, you have to re-dare."

We all agreed it was reasonable. Emmett then went on to dare Jasper to shake his man titties while doing a belly dance. Then Jasper dared Alice to kiss Rosalie. I was glad I was left out of that one. Alice then turned to me, "Truth or dare, Bella?"

I decided to play it safe, "truth."

"What is the scariest thing you've ever seen or place you've been?"

I glanced in the direction of the basement door. I didn't want to confess that. "Come one, Bella," Rosalie harassed. "No holding back, no lying."

"Fine, but don't laugh." I steeled my resolved, "My basement."

They looked at me confused for a moment. "You're basement?" Alice asked disappointed. "I know you think it's a little creepy because of the mice, but I'm talking really scary, not heebie jeebies."

"My basement and for my turn, I dare both you and Rosalie to go down there."

"Pfft, that's ridiculous. I'll take the dare and I'll raise it. I say we do it in the dark," Rose agreed.

My eyes widened and I shook my head no. Edward pulled me into his arms. "Hey, babe, it's going to be fine. There isn't anything to be scared of." He looked at me concerned. "Are you really scared of the basement?"

I felt so ashamed, that I didn't answer. The girls had already left the room followed by the guys. I heard them agree to wait to turn the lights off until after they were all the way down the stairs, so they wouldn't trip on the way down.

I knew there was a good chance that whatever was down there didn't exist or if it did, it'd leave them alone. There were two of them, so I'd most likely come out looking like a freak when they pull off being down there in the dark. I was crazy and this was going to really prove it. It would erase any question from my mind and I decided that I should see a doctor. I just wasn't normal.

Seconds later I heard blood curdling screams. I ran to the hall with the basement door just in time to see the girls explode out of it. They were cupping their necks, their knees were scrapped and shoes were missing from stumbling up the stairs. You would have thought I'd been worried, or upset, but all I did was smile. I wasn't crazy.

* * *

Okay...guessing time again- factual or fictional?


	5. Ghost Note

Ghost Note

Author: Shellyduran

Beta: Stacyo72

Summary: Bella and Edward want to shield their young son from all the dangers in life but what can they do when he is consumed by an obsession from within? B/E Rated M

* * *

_A single lantern softly illuminates the bedroom. She feels the constricting stays of her corset loosen as he unties the tight ribbons that run down her back. The corset falls to the floor where her hoop skirt already lies in a heap of satin fabric. She wears only her shimmy as she turns to face her husband. He looks so striking in his Confederate Officer's uniform. The gold epaulets and braided trim are elegant against the gray broadcloth. She unbuttons his coat and it joins her clothing on the floor. He captures her lips in a kiss as his hand covers her breast. The kiss deepens as their mouth open. She moans softly as his thumb circles her hardened nipple. They sink back on the bed as he moves over his wife. _

_He pulls back and admires her porcelain skin, delicate heart shaped face, and wide set eyes. The little v of worry that has sat between her brows for the past day has finally faded._

"_You're so beautiful," he whispers before he lowers himself down to her. _

_He kisses her again "Inside and out." _

_They both sigh as their bodies come into contact with one another. It's been too long since they've had the chance to be together like this. Her hand lightly caresses her husband's chiseled cheekbones and square jawline. _

"_You always know just what to say." _

"_It's a gift."_

_He smiles as he rolls her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her body responds to his touch as electricity bolts from her breasts to right between her legs, eliciting a louder moan this time. _

"_You are a very gifted man." _

_Her legs part and he grinds his hard length against her. Her hips lift as she attempts to increase the friction. He moves his hand from her ass to grip her side. He pushes even harder against her as they eagerly cling to each other. His lips trail down from her neck. He sucks on the sensitive spot where her clavicle meets her shoulder making her both writhe and giggle. He brings his lips lower, following the line of the décolletage created as she wraps her arms around his firm back. His tongue dips and swirls between her breasts as he quickly unties her shimmy. She pulls at his own shirt, which he sheds while she discards her top. The rest of their clothes fall away until they are skin to skin. _

_He takes a moment to admire her full round breasts before his mouth finally surrounds her nipple. She moans as he sucks and nips, his teeth providing just enough pain that it actually increases the pleasure. His hand matches the movements of his tongue on her other breast. She brings one hand up to his head, raking his scalp with her nails, while her other hand remains tight around his torso. _

"_Oh… that feels so good, don't stop." _

_He hums his response before flicking his tongue over one nipple, then switching and repeating his actions on her other breast. He slides the hand on her hip between them and rubs his finger over her clit._

"_You like that? You know how much I love watching you come undone?" _

"_God, yes. Please I need to feel you inside."_

_He complies, pumping first one then two fingers in and out of her as she thrusts her hips to match his movements. _

_He recognizes the signs that she is close to climaxing. "You ready to come for me?" He pumps his fingers fasters as he sucks her nipple hard. _

_Heat sweeps through her body as she tightens around his fingers. _

_She cries out as the powerful orgasm overwhelms her. _

_He waits for her to regain her senses before he aligns himself between her legs. _

_She opens her eyes and gazes up at her husband with love and longing. "I love this moment. I love the feeling of anticipation before you push inside me. I love you._

_He kisses her gently. "As I love you."_

_He enters her in one long thrust, gasping with pleasure as he pushes in until his hips are flush against hers. He pulls back and drives into her again and again as she matches his rhythm. Her hands grasp his ass pushing him deeper into her. _

_They set a fast pace as he feels himself approaching the edge. _

"_Do you want the top?" He pants, wanting to see his wife orgasm again._

_She nods and they roll over with him staying inside her. Once on top she immediately leans forward so he can capture her breast in his mouth. She begins a fast tempo of lifting her hips up and down, moaning with pleasure as his hard cock fills her over and over. She circles her hips as her clit rubs against him. He gives her total control, letting her set the pace, and in minutes she feels the sharp bolts of pleasure consume her as she falls over the edge again. _

_Before she has finished the last of her spasms, he rolls them back over and begins thrusting first slowly then faster and faster when he feels his balls tighten. He grasps her hands in his just as his orgasm engulfs him. He moans loudly as he comes inside her. They lay entwined together as they wait for their breathing to slow and sleep to overtake them. _

_She wakes when there is a loud knock on the door. He isn't there. It's been weeks since he was called away to fight. She hastened to fasten her gown and open the door. _

"_Alice? Are you home?" _

_She opens the door to find her father-in-law, his face pale and worn, standing before her. She sees the crumpled yellow paper of the telegram in his hand. Her head shakes back and forth, denying what her eyes already know. _

"_Alice, he's gone. Our Jasper has fallen in battle."_

"_NO!"_

"Bella! Wake up! It's just a dream."

Bella startles awake. Edward helps her as she tries to sit up. She can't move too easily at this late stage of her pregnancy.

She strokes her husband's face as she tries to make sense of what she just experienced.

"I just had the strangest dream. It must be all the pregnancy hormones. We were us, but we weren't us exactly. You know how that happens in dreams sometimes?" She looks to Edward for reassurance. He nods so she continues.

"It was the Civil War I think and you were a soldier and we were making love. That part was really hot."

"Oh yeah?" Edward smirks.

Bella rolls her eyes as she tries to shift to a more comfortable position.

"Yeah but after you were gone, then your father arrived to tell me you'd died in battle. Except it wasn't Carlisle, it was someone else. I've never seen him before. And you weren't you; he called you Jasper and I was Alice."

Edward laughs as he rubs his wife's back in soothing circles. "See, now it all makes sense. You dreamt about my great-great-great grandparents because we decided to name the baby after them."

"But it felt so real, almost like a memory instead of a dream."

"But it wasn't real. Although, if you'd like to make the sex part real right now, I'd be happy to oblige," Edward waggles his eyebrows. Bella gives him a playful shove before she lies back down I the bed.

"Right now I can't even find my feet let alone other parts."

"You don't have to find them, I'll take care of that for you." Edward slides down next to his wife and reaches down between her legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Four years later_

"I'm so stuffed." Bella leans back in the passenger seat of her husband's Volvo, adjusting the seatbelt. The heavy Amish meal was delicious and she ate entirely too much.

"It was that shoo-fly pie that pushed me over the edge."

Edward chuckles softly as he finishes securing the seatbelt on their son's booster seat.

"Hey buddy, did you like the pie?"

Their son nods vigorously, his mop of red hair shaking with the movement. Edward expects that by the time he turned seven, just a few years from now, the carrot-top color will fade to the same mostly brown shade of his own hair. The red was really only visible in bright light.

"But there were no flies, Daddy."

Edward laughs loudly this time as he meets his wife's warm brown eyes, which are crinkled in the corners. She's trying hard not to laugh. Brandon is an uncommonly serious and mature for his age and she doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Brandon, do you know what shoo means?"

Bella asks; her voice kind but not patronizing. Even though he's only four, Brandon hates when adults speak to him as though he was a baby.

Brandon raises one foot, pointing to his sneaker.

Bella nods, "Yes, that's one kind of shoe: S-H-O-E. Then there's S-H-O-O that means to scare away so the name shoo-fly means that the pie is so sweet it attracts flies and all the flies have to be scared away. Understand?"

Brandon considers her words before he nods. "Yes, mama."

Edward takes his seat behind the wheel and enters a new destination in the GPS. His eyes look upward into the rear view mirror where he can see his son sitting directly behind him.

"It's time. Are you ready for Gettysburg?" He asks.

Brandon's demeanor immediately changes. He sits up straight, his elbows rest of the arms of his booster seat as he clasps his hands just below his chin. His eyes lock on his father's.

His voice, though still that of a child, is somewhat deeper than it was moments ago. "Yes sir. I've been waiting one hundred and fifty years for this day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_2 years earlier_

A piercing scream wakes Bella and Edward out of a deep slumber. Bella runs straight into their son's room across the hall. Edward glances at the clock and notes it's after midnight before he joins his wife. Two year old Brandon is thrashing on the bed and crying out.

Bella sits on the edge and gently strokes his arms and faces while whispering softly, "It's just a dream, it's o.k." over and over.

Edward runs his hand through his hair and lets it rest on the back of his neck as he hovers over his wife and child.

"Night terrors?" He whispers.

"Mmm-hmm." Bella hums in agreement as she continues to comfort their young son.

"Should we wake him up?" He asks, as he bites the cuticles of his other hand.

"Uh-uh," Bella replies in a soft whisper. "They say not to wake them."

Edward doesn't bother asking who they are. The next day, it's as though the nightmares never occurred and they put it out of their minds. However, once again after midnight Edward and his wife are awakened by the sounds of screams.

"Sniper! Sniper on the hilltop!" Brandon yells as he again thrashes on the bed. "I'm hit."

Bella once more soothes him back to a peaceful sleep. She and her husband return to their bed. He embraces her as she lays her head on his chest.

"Edward, did he see you playing Call of Duty?" She asks, disturbed by the word she's heard.

"No, I haven't played in months and there's no way he's seen it anywhere else."

Their son's television watching was limited to DVDs like Barney and Blues Clues as well as a few carefully approved shows such as Sesame Street. Bella nods absently before drifting back to sleep. Over the next few months, a pattern emerges. Three or four nights a week, they are awakened by the son's screams. He cries over and over again about snipers and getting shot. Edward and Bella consult various parenting books and the internet, looking for information about night terrors and nightmares but a two year old isn't supposed to be capable of the types of dreams Brandon is having.

"Mom, we've made an appointment to see a pediatric specialist." Bella speaks into her cell as she walks up and down the aisles of the supermarket, her phone lodged between her shoulder and ear.

"Bella, dear. I really don't think a medical doctor will have the answers you're seeking. It's time to consider something more …. ethereal."

Bella sighs. She doesn't share her mother Renee's penchant for the holistic and sometimes just weird.

"Like what, Mom?"

"Bella, please, don't take that tone. I'm just asking you to consider that there could be another explanation. You and Edward and poor Brandon have endured this now for months."

Another sigh, this one softer.

"O.k. Mom, what are you asking me to _consider_?" She emphasizes the last word, as though her mother could see the quote marks Bella makes in the air.

"Brandon might be remembering a past life experience."

Bella huffs. "Reincarnation? Really Mom?"

"Bella it's very possible. I've been reading a book, a _New York Times bestseller_, about this woman whose children all remembered their past life experiences. It says children under the age of five are the most open to recalling their former lives. I've already sent you the book on your e-reader, just take a look."

Bella knew her mother's emphasis of the book's bestselling status wasn't an accident. However, she knew no matter how many others believe this malarkey, there would be some close to her that would never accept it.

"And then what Mom? Can you see Carlisle or Esme believing that their grandson is reincarnated? They are devout Catholics- Carlisle is a Eucharistic Minister and Esme founded the parish's Rosary and Altar Society. They don't believe that a soul has more than one life and they'd never accept that idea and I'm sure Edward wouldn't either."

"I'm not looking to change a narrow-minded Christian viewpoint, Bella. I just want my grandson and his parents to be able to sleep peacefully through the night. Before you start rolling your eyes, just read the book; be open to some of the techniques discussed. If you try some of ideas and they work, isn't it worth it? Nothing else has helped so far. Check your Kindle. I'm sure the invite to borrow the book is already there."

Bella thanks her mom and ends the call. She shakes her head, knowing that Renee has a point. Even if she doesn't like the source of the information, if it helps Brandon, does it really matter? There is no more helpless feeling in the world than watching your child suffer. Bella opens up the Kindle app on her phone and finds the invite.

"Brandon, can you tell me more about your dreams?"

Bella pulls the covers up to her son's shoulders as she casually tries to follow the book's instructions. According to the book's author, this is the best time to get him to open up to what the dreams entail.

"Lots of fighting." He replies, his voice heavy with sleep . His enunciation is good for a boy his age but even so the L in _lots_ still sounds like a W.

"Who's fighting, Brandon?" Bella probes, keeping her voice soft as she pushes his hair back from his forehead.

"The soldiers." Brandon settles his head deeper into the pillow.

"Are you a solider too?" Bella repeats the motion, caressing his head over and over.

"Yes, I'm a major."

Bella's hand hesitates. How would he know that rank? Maybe general, but a major?

"A major? Is that good?"

"Yes'm. I'm young but tough."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty." Bella's hand drops onto the blanket.

"What's your name?"

"Jasper."

Bella smiles, relieved. "That's right, that's your middle name but your first name is Brandon."

Brandon sighs, his voice even more distant as sleep overtakes him. "No, my name's Jasper Whitlock Cullen. Brandon was Alice's name before."

Goosebumps break out on Bella's arms. "Before what?'

"Before I married her." He mumbles. His mouth doesn't close on the last word. He breathes deeply and Bella knows he's asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella, there's always a logical explanation. I'm sure at some point in the past two years; Brandon's heard one of us mention it." Edward rests his hand reassuring on his wife's back, pushing her long brown hair aside. It's been twenty four hours since Bella's bedtime talk with Brandon and she is still upset. She sits on the edge of their bed, holding her phone. The Kindle app is open to the book her mother sent her.

"When Edward? When has he heard that he was named after your great-great–great grandparents? When would we have ever mentioned that Jasper's middle name was Whitlock? I didn't even know that fact until I checked the family tree site last night after he fell asleep!"

Bella puts the phone on the nightstand. She crosses her arms, rubbing the skin. The goose bumps reappear every time she thinks of her son's distant voice as he told her he married Alice Brandon.

Edward sits next to her on the bed. He gently strokes her back with one hand while the other turns her chin so that he can stare into her deep brown eyes. "It might not have been us; he could have overheard my parents discussing it. My mom has him all day three days a week, who knows what he's heard."

Bella nods, feeling a bit better. "That makes sense."

Esme has watched Brandon three days a week since he was three months old, which is when Bella went back to work part-time. Esme volunteers for several local organizations, including the Houston Historical Society so it's possible Brandon could have overheard her discussing their family's colorful history. The Cullen's are very proud to be descendants of a genuine Confederate Civil War hero. Major Jasper Cullen had died on the battlefield of Gettysburg as he led the Houston Infantry charge through Devil's Den.

"Of course it does. I know your mom loves to try exploring the supernatural issues, but she's grasping at straws. Brandon's a normal toddler going through a night terror phase. It's already been a few months. I'm sure he'll outgrow it very soon."

"He did sleep all night last night without a nightmare," Bella smiles.

"Yes, he did. Mommy and Daddy got a good night's sleep for once. I know I'm feeling very well rested." Edward's eyes dance playfully as his hand slips from Bella's back below her waist to cup her bottom.

Bella smirks, knowing exactly what he's doing. "Oh are you?"

Edward smiles wider before leaning forward to capture his wife's lips in a kiss.

The screams awaken them two hours later. Brandon cries in his sleep, shouting again about a sniper on the hill. It takes Bella and Edward almost thirty minutes to get him to settle back down. Over the next week, Bella notices a new pattern emerging. On the nights where she and Brandon have their talks at bedtime, he sleeps peacefully. The rest of the nights, they awake to his screams as the night terrors continue.

"Well, I still don't believe anything about this reincarnated nonsense, but if talking about his dreams before bedtime gets them to stop, I'm all for doing it," Edward states as he and Bella once again discuss what they should do.

"I agree but the things he's says are disturbing, Edward. Last night, he described the battlefield. I looked up his descriptions and they match Devil's Den, where Jasper Cullen died. How could he know that?" Bella shivered involuntarily.

"Bella, it's just a coincidence. He doesn't know anything about Gettysburg. He's not even three years old."

Bella nods. She normally doesn't accept any of Renee's radical theories on life and the afterlife but the book Renee sent her is very persuasive. What if her son does have Jasper Cullen's soul? Without telling Edward, Bella decides to test a few more of the book's concepts. She buys Brandon a set of Civil War style toy soldiers. As she suspects, he's immediately fascinated by them. He sets them all up in a line that looks amazingly like a proper military formation.

"What are you doing Brandon?"

'Pickett charge."

Bella googles it and discovers that the Confederate Pickett's charge was the key moment of the Battle of Gettysburg, when the South faced devastating losses resulting in their ultimate retreat and defeat. Bella next buys a picture book, designed for older children, that depicts the history of the Civil War. Brandon points out various weapons, including a bayonet. Bella learns that the Texas infantry at Devil's Run used bayonets during their charge. Every night, they talk, sometimes using the book as a reference. Bella points to the picture of a smoothbore musket, purposely making the mistake of calling it a rifle. Brandon immediately corrects her.

Six months goes by. Brandon's nightmares all but subside. Still, there are other things which she finds troubling. Brandon is unusually somber for a boy his age. Some would describe him as an old soul. However, Bella suspects there is far more truth to that label than anyone could guess. Brandon can't seem to shake his fixation with the Civil War. He draws crayon picture after crayon picture of soldiers in blue and gray, red colors their uniforms where they are wounded from battle. Brandon's knowledge of the area around Gettysburg and the details of the battles are a constant source of stress in their home. As much as Bella and Edward try to create an ordinary, happy life for their son, they know he isn't normal.

Bella reads every book she can find on the subject. She has further discussions with Renee, who does her own research on the topic. They discover that past life recollections usually occur because the soul has unresolved issues from its old life. Bella directs their nightly conversations to more personal information and gets startling results.

"Tell me about Alice?" She asks one night as Brandon skirts the edge of unconsciousness.

"Mmmmmm," He murmurs. "She's pretty."

Bella smiles. She has only seen one old daguerreotype of Alice Brandon Cullen. She stands stiff and solemn in her hoop skirt but there's no denying the petite brunette was a beauty in her day.

"Do you miss her?" Bella continues to with her questions.

"Yep. I need to say bye."

Bella freezes as she realizes that this could be the reason why Jasper's soul won't let go of his former life.

"How can you do that?"

"The note." Brandon mumbles. Bella knows he's seconds away from sleep.

"Where's the note?" She asks, trying not to stir him as her voice rises in excitement.

"In the space in the rock."

'What rock?"

"The rock in Devil's Run, where I died." With that Brandon rolls over and goes to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella, this is bullshit!" Edward shakes his head as though he could get the ideas she's suggested to fall out.

"I know you've been taught not to believe in reincarnation. I know you don't want to consider it but there's no other explanation for the things he knows. Please, just contemplate the possibility. We need a vacation anyway. Why not go to Pennsylvania? Even if you don't believe in this, it's part of your family history. We can visit Amish country and the Hershey factory in addition to Gettysburg. Brandon needs peace. He needs to let go of Jasper Cullen."

It takes several more arguments and several more months before Edward begrudgingly agrees to take the trip from Texas to Pennsylvania. They settle on spending the week after Brandon's fourth birthday in Gettysburg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella can't stop the goosebumps that break out as soon as they begin walking across the wide expanse of grass towards the unusual outcropping of rocks. Devil's Run was known for its strange topography before the battle between the North and South. Thanks to the infamous picture of a fallen sniper in the rocks, it became one of the first Civil War tourist destinations after the bloody war ended.

Bella pulls her sweater around her body. It's only September but there's a chill that seeps through her clothing right to her bones. Various tour guides and Civil War reenactment buffs dressed in period clothing can be seen walking through the grounds. It only adds to the odd feeling of unease. Bella swallows down her fears. Brandon's soul must let go of Jasper Cullen's life so that he can live in the present.

She and Edward walk with Brandon between them. They each hold one of their son's small hands in theirs.

"Lead the way, Buddy." Edward tries to smile but he feels just as uncomfortable as Bella. Brandon begins to walk toward a large section of boulders. As they get closer, they can see that the rocks have a number of crevices running through them, creating small crannies and nooks throughout the hard stone.

As Brandon approaches, a straggly looking old soldier with a floppy hand appears from behind the rocks. He walks straight towards them stopping in front of Brandon. Both the soldier and Brandon straighten to attention.

The soldier salutes Brandon, "Sir."

Brandon solemnly returns his salute. "You may rest, soldier."

The old man's face creases into a smile. "Been waitin' a long time to hear those words. Thank you Sir."

The old man turns and walks toward a group of trees. He disappears just inside the tree line and within seconds neither Bella nor Edward can see any evidence he was ever there.

Bella and Edward exchange a look. "Brandon, why did you tell the soldier to rest?"

Brandon glances up at his parents. "Because he was tired. He's been here a long time."

"Okay." Edward drags out the word, not sure what to make of what he's just witnessed.

Brandon continues to make his way toward the rock. Once he reaches it, he circles around it until he spots a small crack just over Edward's head. The crack is mostly obscured by another piece of rock that's fallen on a natural shelf below the space.

"Daddy, can you help me." Brandon raises his arms, asking Edward to lift him to reach the hole.

The small hole is just big enough to fit an adult's hand inside. Before either of his parents can protest, Brandon reaches in and finds a small leather pouch.

"Brandon, there could have been a snake or a spider in there."

"Mama, it's fine. I got what I wanted, " he triumphantly holds up the worn brown pouch.

Edward sets him down and they find a spot on the flat rocks where they can sit next to each other. Brandon opens the pouch and carefully removes it's contents: a gold pocket watch, a wedding ring, and a yellowed paper.

Bella reaches for the watch. "May I?" she asks Brandon.

He nods as she carefully takes it in her hands and opens the cover. Inside, in flowing script, are the initials J.W. C.

She hears Edward's low gasp next to her.

"All this time, up til this moment. I really didn't believe it. I was just going along with it, thinking if we did this, then you'd both give up this obsession. But, this…" Edward's finger traces the initials. "This is the real deal."

Brandon holds the letter in his hand. He looks at Bella, his eyes serious.

"Mama, this is for Alice. If you read it aloud, she'll know. Please."

Bella nods. This is the reason they are here.

Bella takes the paper and gently unfolds it. She clears her throat.

_My Dearest Alice,_

_If this letter finds its way into your hands, it will mean that my life is forfeit for this Noble Cause. It is not in our gracious Lord's plans to see fit for me to return to you. Please know, my love, that I will love you now and forever from the depths of my soul. Tell our precious baby Emmett that his father lived an honorable life and I would expect my son to grow to be a God-fearing virtuous man. I trust that with your guidance, he will be everything I could ever hope for in a child. I only wish that I could be with you both on your life's journey. My time with you, Alice, has been blessed with a happiness that few experience. From the moment I first saw you in that ballroom in Biloxi, I knew that there was no other woman for me. My days with you have been filled with joy and love. _

_Forever yours,_

_Jasper_

The tears flow freely from Bella's eyes, as she refolds the paper and hands it to Brandon.

"I'm sure she knew how much Jasper loved her."

Brandon nods as Edward wraps them both in an embrace.

"There were so many bodies after the battle that they couldn't properly claim them. It was the second day and the Confederates down here were under heavy sniper fire from the hill above. When Jasper was shot, he knew he wouldn't survive. He was losing so much blood. Jasper was afraid his body would be ransacked and Alice would never get the letter or the personal items so he hid them in the small hole. He wasn't thinking clearly, otherwise he would have realized that she'd never get them if they were hidden away." Edward rationalizes.

Brandon nods. He takes the wedding band, the watch, and the paper and puts them back in the pouch. He then hands the small bag to his mother.

"Alice knows now. Mama, I'm tired. It's time to go."

"Yes, sweetie. Let's go home."

Brandon is asleep in Edward's arms by the time they get to the car. The trip to Gettysburg marks a turning point for Brandon and his parents. When they return to Texas, they visit Alice's grave and read the letter again. Brandon's nightmares never return. In time, his fixation with the Civil War fades, replaced by monster trucks and superheroes. Other than Renee, Edward and Bella never tell anyone else what they discovered at Gettysburg. It's enough for both know that Jasper Cullen is at peace and his great-great-great-great grandson can live his own life now.

* * *

Alright, what about this one?

Fact?

Fiction?


	6. The Outsiders

**A/N: **This is my first time delving into horror or suspense, so please be gentle.

Halloween is one of my favorite holidays, so when I heard about the countdown I just had to sign up!

Thanks so much to Breath-of-twilight for organizing this event! Many in the fandom appreciate your hard work.

Thanks to WitchyVampireGirl for giving this a once over and reassuring me it doesn't suck. Lots of love to you, sweets.

One last thing – this is my official character death warning. One or more of your favorites might not make it out alive. If this is a hard limit, I wouldn't go any further. There is also some gore in here, so you've been warned about that as well.

I'd love to hear your thoughts! Enjoy!

xo

blueeyedcherry

* * *

**The Outsiders**

_**November 1, 2013**_

Charlie Swan took a swig of his coffee and glanced at his surroundings. The small Forks Diner was packed with people, which was nothing unusual. A steady stream of chatter filled the air, and the town's police chief couldn't help but smile as he enjoyed his breakfast. There was something to be said about small town life, and the Sunday morning scene before him was a perfect example.

"More coffee, Chief?"

Charlie nodded. "Thanks, Leah." The waitress grinned and filled his mug to the brim. He was about to dig into his eggs when the television above the counter caught his eye. He set his fork down and pushed his plate away. "Leah, can you turn the volume up on that set?"

"Sure, Chief." She grabbed a remote and did as he requested, causing the voices around him to die down.

"Jessica Stanley is live on the scene of what Seattle police are calling the most gruesome crime in the city's history." The picture changed to that of an attractive brunette in a KING5 fleece jacket. Crime scene tape and police cars acted as a barrier between her and the large white house that loomed in the background.

"Thanks Mike. Officers are on the scene investigating what appears to be a mass murder in the Georgetown neighborhood." The news anchor moved aside and gestured to the home behind her. "Police received a call from a neighbor at two this morning, complaining of loud music and screaming coming from the home. What they found inside can only be described as something one would see in a horror film."

_Georgetown? Didn't Bella say she was at a party in Georgetown? _Charlie swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat and reached for his phone. He knew his daughter's number by heart, but he just couldn't seem to get the digits entered correctly. By the time he finally got the call connected, his pulse was racing.

"_Hey, this is Bella. Sorry I missed your call, but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!" _

"Fuck," the chief muttered. The feel of a hand on his shoulder startled him.

"Everything alright, Charlie?" Billy Black looked back and forth between the chief and the television.

_For fucks sakes, Swan, get your shit together. Bella probably told you she was going to a party on the other side of town last night. Hell, you don't even know if there was a party in that house last night. _He took a deep breath and shook his head in an effort to compose himself. "Everything's fine, Billy. Just catching up on the news."

"Crazy shit, isn't it?" Billy took a seat on the stool next to Charlie and shook his head. "There are all sorts of nasty people in this world. I'm just glad none of them have found their way to Forks."

"So am I, Billy," Charlie muttered. "So am I." The chief turned his attention back to the television, where the newscaster was once again discussing the crime scene.

"The remains of what appear to be eight bodies have been recovered from the home. Police Chief King is expected to hold a press conference within the hour, where he will make an official statement about the situation. We'll go back to Mike Newton in the newsroom." The screen changed once more and Charlie frowned.

There was no reason for him to be worried. Bella was probably at home, recovering from a hangover and lounging with her boyfriend. She'd forgotten to charge her phone on more than one occasion, and the fact that she probably did it again wasn't a cause for worry.

There was no way his daughter was lying lifeless beneath one of the tarps on the front of that Georgetown lawn.

She simply couldn't be.

_**One Day Earlier…**_

"Vampire?"

"No way! Too cliché nowadays."

"Sexy nurse?"

"Nah, there will probably be five girls there with that costume already."

"Cat?"

"That's what you went as last year, Rose. You can't be the same thing two Halloweens in a row." Bella Swan crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. They'd been to three different Halloween stores that morning, and the selection of good costumes seemed to dwindle more at each one. "Maybe we should have figured this out sooner."

"May I remind you, we just got invited to this clam bake two days ago. In fact, if I recall correctly we were all planning on boycotting Halloween this year." Rosalie Cullen pulled a bag containing a skimpy Playboy bunny costume off of the rack and held it up. "How about this one? It even comes with a fluffy little tail."

"How did we get invited anyway?" Bella asked, pretending not to notice the ridiculous scrap of fabric.

"I guess this Jasper guy is in Emmett's o-chem class. He and his wife moved here shortly before the start of the semester, and they don't have many friends in town. Em felt like he had to say yes when the guy asked him to come to the party."

"Have you met him? I mean, does he seem legit?" Bella grabbed a bag containing a Wonder Woman costume and tucked it under her arm.

"Define 'legit'."

"I don't know; not a crazy psychopath?"

Rosalie laughed. "No, I haven't met him, but I'm sure Emmett only RSVPs to parties hosted by non-psychopathic individuals."

Bella couldn't help but smile. An outsider would probably think their conversation was crazy. People who knew them well, however, had come to expect this type of banter over the years.

Bella and Rosalie had grown up next door to one another in the small logging town of Forks, Washington. They hated each other's guts until seventh grade, when Mr. Molina paired them up for a semester-long history project. Hours spent together revealed that Bella wasn't as straight laced as Rosalie presumed, and that Rosalie's arrogance was simply a mask she used to hide her glaring insecurities. The two became inseparable after that. When the Masen brothers moved to town the spring of their sophomore year,

Rosalie made it her mission to hook Bella up with Edward, the younger of the two. She succeeded, and at the same time ended up falling for Edward's older brother Emmett.

At the end of Emmett's senior year, the four friends made a pact to attend the University of Washington in Seattle. Three years later they were doing just that, and renting a house together off campus.

"I've got it – Cat _woman_!" Rose exclaimed, pulling the costume off a rack and inspecting it. "Shall we try these on?"

"Yes, we shall." Bella led the way across the store to the makeshift fitting rooms.

"What is Edward going as?"

"He won't tell me," Bella answered, checking her reflection in the mirror. The costume fit perfectly and showed off the few curves she had.

"Well at least you aren't going as a themed pair this year. No offense Bells, but that shit stopped being cute years ago."

"Gee, thanks for waiting until now to clue me in on that."

"You're so welcome," Rose drawled, sarcasm hanging on her words. She shoved the Catwoman ensemble back into its package and flung open the curtain between their two rooms. "Wow. You should go as topless Wonder Woman."

"Get out of here," Bella mumbled, crossing her arms over her bare chest and kicking her friend in the butt. Rose simply laughed and made a beeline for the register.

Half an hour later they were back at the house. Rose grabbed a bottle of vodka from the freezer and poured two shots.

Bella looked at the alcohol warily. "You do realize this party doesn't start for another four hours."

"It's one shot, Bells, not the whole bottle. You'll have plenty of time to get your head righted before we leave." Rose pushed the shot across the counter and grinned wickedly. Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes, but picked the glass up.

"Cheers!" the girls exclaimed, clinking their shots together and tipping them back.

_Here's to a night we'll never remember,_ Rose thought with a smile.

_With friends that we'll never forget._

**-=-TO-=-**

Edward Masen liked to keep things simple. Fortunately dressing like a vampire was just that. It took him a total of ten minutes to get ready for that night's Halloween celebration.

"Bella! Are you – Jesus fucking Christ." His breath caught in his throat when his girlfriend appeared at the top of the stairs. The red and gold corset top fit like a second skin, hugging her frame perfectly and drawing attention to her already-ample breasts. Her long legs were covered in thigh-high red stockings, held up by garter straps that disappeared beneath a blue mini-skirt. Matching red stiletto heels added a good five inches onto her short frame, making her legs look like they went on and on forever. Her dark hair, adorned with a gold tiara, hung in loose waves around her head, and a light but noticeable amount of makeup coated her face. Edward swallowed hard and reached down to adjust his erection.

"Like what you see?" Bella asked, descending the stairs and sliding her arms around his waist. She could feel his arousal, and it made her giggle.

Edward bent his head down and gently pressed his lips against her earlobe. "I'd like it a lot better if it was in a pile on the floor." His warm breath cascaded across her neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

"It has to go somewhere later," Bella teased, standing on her toes and giving him a chaste peck on the lips. "Now we better go or we're going to be late."

"You're such a fucking tease," Edward muttered, giving her a light swat on the ass and grabbing his keys and the directions Emmett had jotted down. The drive to Georgetown took twenty minutes, and Bella found herself in awe when Edward pulled the car to a stop in front of Jasper's house. It was three stories high, white in color, and covered with at least a dozen single paned windows, all framed by black shutters. A porch wrapped around the front of the house, and Halloween decorations were dispersed throughout the yard. Black lights illuminated the windows on the first story, and Bella could see shadows looming behind a few of them. A chill ran up her spine, and for a brief moment she contemplated staying in the car. She brushed the fear aside and scolded herself, however, chalking her anxiety up to watching one too many scary movies in high school.

"This place is sick," Edward commented, grabbing Bella's hand and leading her up the walkway. He didn't have a chance to ring the bell before the door opened.

"Welcome!" A man dressed as a doctor stood before them. Brown eyes peeked out between his medical cap and surgical mask. He stepped aside and gestured to the space behind him. "Please, come in to the Whitlock House of Horrors."

"Wow," Bella breathed. The inside of the house matched the splendor of the outside. A winding staircase led to the second and third levels, and a grand piano decorated the foyer. Creepy Halloween music and a fog machine created a haunting ambience. "It really does look like a house of horrors. Well, without all the gory stuff."

"That comes later," the nameless doctor said with a wink.

"I'm guessing you're Jasper?" Edward asked, slipping his arm around Bella's waist and pulling her to his side.

"You guess correctly. And you are?"

"Edward Masen." He stuck his hand out and gave Jasper's a shake. "And this is my girlfriend, Bella."

"Ah, yes, Emmett's brother! I'm glad you two could make it. Alice and I haven't gotten acquainted with many people in town, so if the guests seem sparse, that's why."

"No need to explain, man. Smaller gatherings are more our scene." Edward smiled and looked around. "Is my brother here yet?"

Jasper shook his head. "I thought he'd arrive with you."

"Normally we'd ride together, but his girlfriend had some last-minute costume crisis," Edward explained.

"Did someone say costume crisis?" A short, thin girl wearing a nurse's costume appeared next to Jasper. Her dress was the same sea foam green color as his scrubs, and she also had a surgical mask and medical cap on.

"Edward, Bella, this is my wife Alice. Alice, this is Emmett's brother Edward, and his girlfriend Bella." Jasper threw his arm over the girl's shoulders and gestured back and forth between her and their newly arrived guests.

"You can't possibly be having a costume crisis," Alice said to Bella. "Wonder Woman looks amazing on you!"

Bella smiled. "Thank you! It was a last minute decision, so I'm glad it worked."

"Saying it worked is an understatement! I have to get a picture of you in that!" Alice grabbed her hand and tugged Bella toward the staircase. "I keep a scrapbook of all our Halloween doings. Cool costumes, fun moments, wicked looking decorations, and all that kind of stuff."

Bella glanced over her shoulder at Edward and shrugged. He simply smiled and waved at her before turning back to Jasper. "So, what do you have to drink around here?"

"Follow me," Jasper said, leading Edward to the kitchen.

The night was young.

And the famed Halloween party had only just begun.

**-=-TO-=-**

"Do you think they suspect anything?"

"No way! This is going off without a hitch."

"I love when things go as planned. It makes the element of surprise that much more powerful."

"I know, baby. I know."

**-=-TO-=-**

"It's about time you got here!" Bella exclaimed. Rose simply laughed and fixed her hair.

"Sorry, we got a little … _distracted_ on our way."

"Oh, God. Please spare me the details."

Catwoman rolled her eyes. "Someone needs more to drink I see. Where's the beverage station?"

Bella grabbed her best friend's hand and tugged her in the direction of the kitchen. "This way."

"This house is ridiculous," Rose noted, taking in her surroundings. "How do two college kids afford something like this?"

"One – or both – of them must come from money," Bella said, stopping when she reached the keg.

Rose grabbed two cups and filled them with beer. "I don't get it. If you have a house this size, why only invite eight people to your party? There's room for ten times that."

"Who knows? Maybe-"

"Candy?" Alice appeared randomly, cutting her off. She held a glass dish between her hands.

"No thanks. I'm not a fan of caramel." Bella answered, turning to Rose. "Have you met Alice yet?"

Rose shook her head. "Nope. Are these your digs?"

"They are," Alice said, smiling. "You must be Emmett's girlfriend? The one with the costume crisis?"

"That would be me. And thank god for electrical tape," Rose said, gesturing to her leg. "Catwoman's suit can't be ripped apart this early in the night."

Alice threw her head back and laughed. "I don't know how you got into that thing, but more power to you for doing so. You'll probably need to cut it off by the end of the night!"

"Only if I eat those caramels."

"Aw, you two have to try them! I made them myself this morning!" Bella looked over at Rose, who shrugged and grabbed one of the cellophane-covered candies. Not wanting to seem like a total bitch, Bella grabbed one too, unwrapping it and popping it in her mouth.

"These are actually really good," she told Alice, ignoring the funky aftertaste the caramel seemed to leave in her mouth. Rose nodded in agreement, and the girls grabbed two more candies each.

"Come find me if you want more! I don't want to have any leftovers in the morning!" Alice skipped off, leaving the two friends alone in the kitchen.

"Where's Emmett?" Bella asked, unwrapping a second caramel.

"Jasper wanted to show him something in the basement. Collector sports memorabilia or some shit. What about Edward?"

"I'm right here," Edward said, coming up behind Bella and sliding his arms around her waist. "Did you and my brother get lost on your way over?"

"That's one way to put it," Rose giggled.

"Please, don't give her any encouragement." Bella turned and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. "Where have you been?"

"Jasper gave me a tour," her boyfriend explained. "And I stopped to chat with Jake Black."

"When Emmett said this would be a 'small gathering' I thought he meant a couple dozen people," Rose complained. "Where are the other guests hiding at?"

"There's a fire out back; that's where I found Jake. And Jasper said there are more people on the way, so things should liven up." Edward pressed his lips against Bella's cheek and smiled. "Want to check the rest of this place out? I have a few things in mind for that costume…"

A blush colored his girlfriend's cheeks. "Oh really? What kinds of things?"

"Follow me and I'll show you." Edward took her hand in his and headed for the stairs.

"Don't worry about me!" Rose called after them. "I'll make sure the keg keeps working." She filled her cup with more beer and perched herself on the counter, pulling her cell phone from the clutch she carried.

_**I found the keg. Now come find me in the kitchen. **_

She read the text over once and sent it to Emmett.

So far the party was a bust.

Rose hoped a drink – or four – would help change that.

**-=-TC-=-**

"How long have you been collecting sports stuff?"

"Since I was a child. I was storing it all at my grandfather's farm, but now that Alice and I have a place of our own, I finally moved it here." Japer fiddled with the lock on the basement door.

"Man, Rose will be so relieved to know that I finally have someone I can discuss all things sports with. Don't get me wrong, my brother likes to take in a game or two on occasion, but I'm the only one that's been watching – and playing – for all these years."

"Which sports did you play?"

"Football, hockey, and baseball. I was in it for the girls to start with, but once I met Rose it became all about the passion I had for it."

"Are you at U-Dub on a scholarship?"

Emmett shook his head. "I was good, but not good enough to get scouted."

"Perhaps we can all take in a game sometime? I've never seen the Mariners or the Seahawks other than on TV."

"Hell yeah, man," Emmett said, giving Jasper a fist bump. "That would be awesome."

The lock popped and Jasper swung the door open. "Should I grab us a couple more beers?"

"Sure! Do you care if I head down?" Emmett flipped the light switch, but nothing happened. "Dude, the lights aren't working."

"There's still some electric work to do, but the switch at the bottom of the stairs works." Jasper turned in the direction of the kitchen, stopping long enough to glance over his shoulder. Emmett took the bait, and as soon as he stepped onto the basement stairs, Jasper spun around and kicked him hard in the back. The tall man tried to grip the walls, but it was no use. He screamed loudly and fell forward, tumbling down the stairs and landing at the bottom with a thud.

"What are you doing?" Alice sidled up next to her husband, peering down into the darkness. Their guest was motionless, with one arm pinned awkwardly behind his back, and blood trickling from a cut on his forehead. Even if he wanted to ascend the stairs when he woke, he would likely be in too much pain to do so.

"Carpe diem, baby. I had to seize the moment," Jasper whispered, smiling slyly. "He's twice my size. I had to do something to immobilize him."

"That wasn't part of the plan!"

"Not all things go according to plan." Jasper closed the basement door and latched it. "Did you give the girls the candy?"

Alice nodded. "Neither one of them will be coherent within an hour."

"Perfect." He tucked his thumb beneath her chin and angled her face toward his. "This is all working out perfect, baby. Nobody knows what's coming, and as a result they aren't prepared to react."

Alice ran her fingers over Jasper's chest and looked up at him through hooded eyes. "They never know how to react."

"I know," he murmured, dipping his head and pressing his mouth against hers. She dragged her teeth over his bottom lip, nipping gently.

"What would we do without each other?"

He laughed. "I don't even want to think about that."

"I don't either."

He kissed her once more. "I'm going to get some things from the garage and take care of Emmett. When the girls are good and ready let me know which one wants to play first."

"Of course." His girlfriend grinned slyly and headed for the backyard. "Who wants a caramel?"

Jasper took a deep breath and snuck off to the garage. Once he had gathered the items he needed, he made his way back inside and slipped downstairs.

One guest down; seven left to go.

**-=-TO-=-**

"Shhh!" Edward held up a single finger and cracked open one of the upstairs doors. Bella bit her lip in an attempt to stifle the giggles that threatened to escape. She was suddenly drunk – _very _drunk – and more than ready to find a guest bedroom.

"Hurry up or I'm going to take my clothes off in this hallway!"

"Don't you dare," he whispered gruffly, grabbing her hand and pulling her in the room.

"Should I lock it?" Bella slurred as she closed the door. Edward spun her around, pressing his lips to her neck.

"I'm going to fuck you hard against this door. Nobody will come in."

Bella moaned when Edward dipped his hands in her skirt and pushed it down. He kicked her feet apart and slid his fingers through her folds, pinching her clit and spreading the arousal that had already pooled there.

"Edward," she breathed, tipping her head back against the door. He smiled and pressed his lips against her skin, trailing kisses down her collarbone and across the top of her breasts.

"This top has to come off," he said, reaching around and trying to undo the snaps. Frustration got the best of him, and he grabbed the fabric and tore it off.

"Mmm, Rose will be in approval of that."

"What the fuck?" Edward mumbled between kisses.

"Nevermin- ahh!" Bella cried when Edward's mouth found her nipple. He bit gently on it, looking up at her with lust-filled eyes. His hand trailed down between her legs once more, and she gasped when he slid two fingers into her.

"You're so fucking wet for me, baby. You don't know how much I want my cock inside that pussy." His words drove her crazy, and even though everything else in her head had become ridiculously foggy, the desire she felt for him was clear as day. He moved his fingers faster, curling them upward each time he pumped them in. Stars speckled Bella's vision, and moments later she was screaming out her boyfriend's name.

"Edward! Oh, fuck, Edward, fuck, fuck, fuck me!" The words fell off her tongue and her walls clenched around him. He stilled his fingers inside her, but continued to rub his thumb around her clit.

"I'm going to fuck you, Bella Swan. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't remember your name tomorrow." Edward pulled his fingers out and shoved them between her lips. Bella could taste her arousal, and it excited her.

She grabbed Edward's belt and unbuckled it hastily. She pushed his pants and boxer briefs down and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it roughly. Edward groaned and slid his arms beneath Bella's thighs, picking her up and pressing her bare back against the cold wood door.

"Do you have a condom?" Bella mumbled, using her thumb to spread Edward's arousal around the tip of his cock. He bit his lip and shook his head. "Oh, fuck it. I'm on the pill anyway."

Edward wrapped one arm around Bella's waist to hold her in place and covered her hand that was still on his shaft with his free one. He used their joined fingers to slide the head of his cock through her folds before lining it up with her body. He pulled their hands away, entwining his fingers with hers and holding her arm against the door above her head. Edward pressed his forehead against hers and slammed his hips up.

"Fuck, baby, you're so wet and so tight." He slid out until just the tip was left inside, then slammed into her again.

"Ungh," Bella moaned, wrapping one arm around Edward's neck and fisting his hair in her hand. She tugged his head back and bent hers forward, biting down on his shoulder.

"Jesus fuck," Edward yelled. He moved inside her faster, pushing her body into the door with each thrust. The hinges and the lock jiggled, and Edward had no doubt that someone downstairs could hear them. He didn't care, however. All he wanted was to stay buried in her.

"I'm going to come," Bella moaned, closing her eyes and tugging on his hair. When Edward let go of her hand and began sliding his fingers over her clit, she came undone. "Edward! Oh my God!"

"That's it, baby. Come all over my dick." He thrust hard two more times and then stilled, finding his own release inside of her.

"Don't move," Bella whispered, slipping her fingers through Edward's sweaty hair and sighing.

"I don't want to move," he said, looking up at her with a sheepish grin. Bella giggled and pressed her lips against his.

"That was amazing," she slurred, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer to her.

"It's always amazing." They stayed like that, her legs wrapped around his waist and his body pinning her against the door, for what felt like an hour before Edward finally spoke again. "Are you feeling okay, Bells? Your face is really pale."

Bella tried to open her eyes, but the lids felt too heavy. "I'm fine. Really drunk and tired."

Edward tightened his grip on her body and turned slowly, walking the few steps needed to get to the bed. He gently lifted her off of him, gasping at the loss of contact, and set her on gently on the bed. "I'm going to go find a bathroom and a towel to clean us up. Will you be alright waiting here?"

Bella let herself fall backwards onto the soft comforter. "Mmm hmm."

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead. "I love you, Bella Swan."

"Love you too," she mumbled. Her head rolled to the side and he could tell she had passed out.

"So beautiful," he whispered, trailing his fingers down her cheek. He hoped Jasper and Alice didn't mind if they crashed in the guest room. Bella never got this drunk, and Edward didn't think he'd be able to get her back downstairs, let alone out to the car.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," he whispered, giving her another kiss on the cheek and going off in search of the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Edward still wasn't back.

And Bella had disappeared.

**-=-TO-=-**

Bella's head was groggy and her limbs felt heavy. She tried to move her arms, but her wrists burned with pain each time. The air around her was cold, damp, and musty, and she couldn't open her eyes to figure out where she was.

"She's perfect," a female voice whispered.

"Edward's a lucky guy," a male voice agreed.

"_Was_ a lucky guy. It's too bad he didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

Bella rolled her head to the side and cracked her eyes open. A blurry figure that looked like Alice stood several feet away, holding a long, silver object in one hand. A faint voice in the back of her head was telling Bella to run like hell, but when she tried to move her legs, the same searing pain that burned her wrists burned at her ankles. The grogginess she felt subsided long enough for her to realize that she was tied up.

"Who…Edward…Why…" Bella tried to form a full sentence, but the words wouldn't come out right. She attempted to flip on her side, but screamed out loud when the ropes that bound her dug into her skin.

"She's a screamer." This time, Bella could tell it was Jasper speaking.

"That's my favorite kind, baby." Alice sauntered around the table that Bella was tied to and pulled off her surgeon's mask. She grabbed Jasper's chin and pulled his face to hers, kissing him hard and pressing her body against his. He grabbed her and sat her on the edge of the table, sliding his palms up her legs and beneath her dress. Alice tipped her head back and moaned.

Bella blinked several times and the room came into focus. She lifted her head slowly, taking in the sight before her. She was naked from the waist up, wearing nothing but the blue miniskirt. Bloody scrapes covered her knees and her legs were bound to the table with thick rope. The silver object in Alice's hand was a knife, and she and Jasper's once-clean costumes were splattered with blood.

"Please untie me," Bella whispered, her voice wavering.

Alice looked over at Bella and gave her an eerie smile. "That's not an option."

"Please. I'll do anything," Bella pleaded. Alice laughed and turned her body, straddling Bella and leaning forward until her lips grazed the woman's earlobe.

"You don't know what you're saying," Alice whispered, running the tip of the knife down Bella's arm. Jasper stood and walked to the head of the table, looking down at Bella and pulling his surgical mask back on.

"I want to play doctor," he said, reaching in the pocket of his scrubs and pulling out several surgical instruments. "And I want you to be my patient. Your friend there wasn't so keen on the idea, but I have a feeling you'll be much more cooperative." Bella followed Jasper's gaze with her eyes. What she saw made her sick. Rose's lifeless form was suspended from the ceiling. Large hooks pierced the skin on her ankles and shoulder blades. Her abdomen had been cut open and her organs removed, leaving a bloody cavity. The expression on her face served as evidence that Rose had felt everything they'd done to her.

Bella's lip began to tremble and she felt tears welling in her eyes. She wanted to run, but she knew she couldn't. Whatever they'd given her to get her in this position was only just beginning to wear off, and although her mind was starting to clear, her limbs still felt like lead.

"Aw, Jazz, you made her cry." Alice swiped the blade of her knife across Bella's cheek, piercing the skin and causing Bella to scream.

"Please," Bella whispered once more, tears streaming down her face. Jasper laughed and lowered the instrument he held to Bella's neck.

"Relax, Bella. This will only hurt a bit."

**-=-TO-=-**

"Bella! Emmett!" Edward rounded the side of the house and looked up at the porch. He hadn't seen any of his friends since he and Bella had their tryst, and none of the other guests at the party had seen them either. The bedroom they had shared was now empty, which led him to believe his girlfriend had wandered off somewhere in her drunken state. He wouldn't put it past Emmett to play some type of Halloween prank, but he couldn't see Bella going along with it.

_I better check inside again, _Edward though with irritation. He wasn't sure how many times he had combed the grounds thus far, but he was getting tired of searching everywhere for them.

Just as he reached the front door, all of the lights in the house went off. The music died and was replaced by blood curdling screams, which seemed to be coming from every which direction. Edward stumbled forward, tripping over the rug in the foyer and falling to the floor.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed. Pain radiated from the corner of his mouth, and when he brought his fingers up to feel why, a sticky substance coated them. He silently cursed himself for choosing to go with adhesive porcelain vampire fangs, as one had lacerated his lip when he fell.

"HELP!" a female voice pierced the air and brought Edward back to the situation at hand. Something royally fucked up was going on, and he needed to find his friends and get the hell out of there.

He stood and brushed his knees off, then reached out until his hands met the wall. He used it to guide him through the living room and into the kitchen area. From the corner of his eye he could see through the patio door. The bonfire was going strong, but it looked like the crowd around it had dispersed.

"STOP!" the woman screamed again. Goosebumps pimpled Edward's skin and the hair on the back of his neck lifted. He couldn't make out who the voice belonged to, or where it was coming from, but he felt like he was obligated to find out.

"Where are you?" Edward shouted into the darkness. When he didn't get a response, he tried again. "You have to tell me where you are so I can help you."

"I'm in the – Oh God, no, please!" A sound similar to that of an electric chair filled the air, and another scream followed. "Basement! I'm in the basement!"

"I'm coming to find you!" Edward yelled, re-tracing his path along the wall. The basement door was situated on the opposite side of the foyer, and he somehow found it without inflicting any further injuries on himself. He grabbed the handle and yanked hard at the door, expecting it to be latched. Instead, it flung open, sending Edward crashing into the wall behind him.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered. "Hello?" His call was met with silence. He took a deep breath and cringed as a foul stench invaded his nostrils.

Dread filled Edward's stomach as he descended the stairs to the basement. The screams he'd heard minutes earlier had abruptly ceased, and the only sound that filled his ears now was that of his own beating heart.

The basement, like the rest of the house, was shrouded in darkness. Edward dragged his fingertips along the concrete wall next to him until he felt open air, signaling the bottom of the staircase. He kicked the toe of his shoe downward, and it collided with what felt like dirt. Once he was certain he was standing on stable ground, Edward withdrew his cell phone from his pocket, using the illuminated screen to help him better see his surroundings.

The floor was dirt, as he'd suspected, and littered with various metal instruments and what looked like scraps of clothing. The smell he'd noticed at the top of the stairs had grown much more pungent, and it burned the insides of his nostrils and made his stomach churn. He took a few shaky steps forward, then looked off to his left and to his right. He couldn't see more than a few feet in front of himself, but Edward swore he could make out the silhouette of a large table on the other side of the room.

Taking a deep breath, he began moving in the direction of the object. The darkness slowed him down, but it didn't stop him. He was a few steps away when the basement lights suddenly turned on.

Edward blinked his eyes several times, allowing them to adjust to the brightness and bringing the room into focus. The object before him was in fact a table; a large, wooden table that resembled a rack upon which people were stretched and tortured. Bloodstains decorated the surface of the wood and the fibers of the ropes attached to either end. Edward's stomach lurched, and he clamped a hand over his mouth. He wanted to inspect the rest of the room, but something had caught his eye. A plastic tiara was perched on the corner of the table. It was gold in color, with a large, sparkly red star on the front. Strands of brown hair were matted into the combs on the end of it.

"No," Edward gasped, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair. Tears sprang to his eyes and his phone fell to the ground with a thud. There was only one Wonder Woman at the party that night, and she was far too important for him to even fathom losing her.

He stumbled forward, bracing himself against the edge of the table and taking quick, shallow breaths. He knew he needed to try to calm himself and gain some rationality, but his imagination had started running wild, filling his mind with various scenarios of where his girlfriend could be and what might have happened to her.

_This must be a joke of some sort, _he thought to himself. _Bella is hiding somewhere in the house and Emmett and Rose are with her. Everyone is fine and later today we'll all wake up hung-over and laughing about my ridiculousness._

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He wasn't willing to accept any other explanation for his friends' disappearances. When he'd finally managed to calm himself down, Edward stood and squared his shoulders. He needed to investigate the upper floors once more now that the power was back. When he turned to head for the stairs his stomach dropped once more. An old, yellow refrigerator stood several yards behind the head of the table. Blood was smeared on the handle and part of the door, and appeared to be dripping out the bottom and pooling on the dirt below.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as Edward moved toward the fridge. He stopped directly in front of it and wrapped his fingers around the handle, opening the door before he could talk himself out of it. The sight before him was horrific. Dozens of human limbs had been hastily shoved onto the different shelves. Some looked clean cut, others looked like they were ripped from the victims. There was blood everywhere, dripping down the shelves and the door. It was a sight Edward would never wish on anyone, and a sight he never wanted to see again.

He reached out and tugged at the fingers on what appeared to be a male arm. Several of the limbs fell to the floor at his feet, causing Edward to jump back and gasp. When he looked back up at the refrigerator, he began to scream.

Rosalie's head, which had previously been hidden, was jammed onto the top shelf. Her cheek was pressed against the roof of the refrigerator, and her face was contorted into an expression of pain and shock. Chunks of her hair had been torn from her scalp, while blood matted other strands to her cheek and mask. Her eyes were open, but their gaze was lifeless and glassy.

The shoe pinned beneath Rosalie's head belonged to his brother. He could see it was still on Emmett's foot, which had been severed at the ankle. His stomach lurched and the feeling of dread in his chest multiplied as the realization of things started to dawn on him. When his eyes landed on the scattering of limbs that had dropped to the floor, Edward let out a loud scream and fell to his knees.

"No. No, no, no, no, no," he cried, cupping his neck with his hands and squeezing his eyes shut. A slender, pale arm lay on the dirt in front of him. A gold colored plastic cuff was still wrapped around the wrist, though the sparkly silver star on the top it was now dingy with blood and dirt. The fingers were curled into a fist, and the Wonder Woman logo was cut into the flesh above the elbow.

"That's not Bella," Edward said out loud. He stood once more and closed the refrigerator door. He placed his palms flat against the front of the fridge and leaned against it. His face felt hot, his head was starting to spin, and he felt as if he might pass out at any minute. He tried to choke back the bile that was slowly rising in his throat, but it was no use. He tipped his head down and heaved violently, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the dirt beneath him.

He wanted to run. He wanted to turn the clock back and tell Emmett he wasn't interested in any Halloween parties. He wanted to scream, to kick the shit out of someone, and to light the house on fire. His body had other plans for him, however, and all Edward could do was stand there and sob.

"Like what you see?" A gravely voice startled him. Edward whipped around and came face-to-face with Jasper. His surgeon's mask hung loosely around his neck, blood covered the front of his scrubs, and he held a dirty sternum saw in his hand. Alice stood behind him and off to the right, holding a dish of candy between her hands and wearing an eerie smile on her face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Edward shouted. Jasper cocked his head to the side and took a step forward, causing Edward to take two steps back.

"You know who I am, Edward," Jasper said calmly. "I'm Jasper Whitlock. This is my Halloween party. Or, as I like to think of it, my personal house of horrors."

Goose bumps peppered Edward's arms, and a cold sweat sheathed his skin. He took a deep breath, attempting to quell the anxiety he felt, but it was no use. Fear and anger coursed through his veins.

"You're fucking crazy," he spat out, taking another step backward and feeling the refrigerator behind him. _Fuck. _"What did you do to Bella? What did you do to my brother?"

"Bella didn't make it, unfortunately." Jasper's lips pulled up in a smile. He ran the tip of his finger over the blade on the saw and narrowed his eyes. "Neither did Emmett. Of course he was a bit more difficult to do away with, but it worked out to our advantage in the end."

"'Our advantage'? What the fuck do you mean by that? There's more than one of you in on this?"

"Edward, Edward, Edward," Alice set the candy dish down on the table and sauntered toward him. "You don't think Jasper dreamt this all up on his lonesome, do you?"

"You did this?" Edward gave the small woman a once-over and laughed.

"Well, not _this_ part." Alice gestured to the limbs scattered in the dirt. "Don't get me wrong, I like to get my hands dirty just as much as Jasper here does, but this time I wanted to play a more active role in the planning. And what better way to round up eight unsuspecting victims than to throw a run-of-the-mill Halloween party."

Edward thought he might heave again. "This time?"

Alice nodded and stepped around him. He tried to move so he was facing them both, but Jasper had stepped in the way, leaving him pinned between the two.

"We've been doing this for months," Jasper explained. He pulled the trigger on the saw, and the blade whirred back and forth for a brief moment. "College campuses are a great place to find victims. Especially the larger ones like UW."

"Bella's father is a police chief. You'll never get away with this!"

Jasper tipped his head back and laughed. "A police chief, huh? I guess we better hurry up and finish what we started."

"Fuck you," Edward spit out. "You're not finishing anything."

"Is that a challenge, Edward?" Alice's eyes were on Jasper as she asked the question. She reached behind the fridge and withdrew a hammer, sliding it behind her back even though Edward couldn't see her.

_It's now or never, _Edward thought to himself. He lunged at Jasper, but Alice was too quick. The hammer hit his head with a sickening smack. Edward opened his month to scream, but no sound came out. The room was becoming blurry, and large, red spots had started to cloud his vision. He took one, then two steps forward before falling to the dirt. Blood poured out of the open wound on his head, running over his ear and down the side of his face. Jasper's boot appeared in front of him and the sound of the sternum saw filled his ears. He reached across the earthy floor and grabbed a hold of Bella's severed arm, tugging it to him as everything went black.

_**November 1, 2013**_

"We're live on the scene in the Georgetown neighborhood of Seattle, where Police Chief Royce King is preparing to make a statement about last night's murders."

Charlie looked up at the TV screen once more. He'd met King once, and he wasn't impressed with him. The guy was young, not seasoned enough, and cocky. When he appeared on the screen, however, he looked ill.

"Good Morning. I'm Royce King, Chief of Police for the Seattle Police Department. At approximately two o'clock this morning our department received a call to a residence on Greely Street. Upon entering the residence, officers found what appear to be a manmade torture chamber, and the remains of what we believe to be eight bodies."

A cold sweat coated Charlie's skin and his leg began bouncing. He struggled to grab his phone, but when he finally did, he redialed Bella's number while continuing to watch the press conference.

"The home was rented to a couple by the name of Jasper and Alice Whitlock," Royce continued. "Our department obtained surveillance footage from a Home Depot store in Everett where the couple was seen yesterday morning. After reviewing this footage, we have determined that these two individuals are actually Mary Brandon and Phillip Hale, the criminal masterminds behind a six-month killing spree. The two are wanted for murder in Texas, Colorado, Wyoming, Idaho, and Oregon. They are also wanted for questioning in today's horrific crime."

"Fuck!" Charlie cursed the call when it went straight to Bella's voicemail yet again. He reached for his wallet and tried to count out enough cash to pay for his breakfast. His hands were trembling violently, however, and he just couldn't seem to think straight.

"The Federal Bureau of Investigation has provided us with these photographs of Brandon and Hale." The picture on the screen changed to that of a young man with wavy blonde hair and a young woman with a brown bob. Charlie's stomach filled with dread. "We are asking that anyone who has seen these individuals, or who may have further information, call the FBI tip line, or the Seattle Police Department. These two individuals are considered armed and dangerous, and should not be approached by citizens."

"Christ, they're just kids," Billy muttered. "They can't be much older than Bella and Jake."

"No," Charlie spat out, dropping his wallet on the Formica countertop and grabbing his phone. His pulse quickened and thick drops of sweat lined his brow. He tried to enter the unlock code, but kept hitting the wrong buttons. "FUCKING UNLOCK!"

"Charlie?" Billy's eyes were wide and lined with fear.

"We are currently working on identifying the Georgetown victims. More information will be available when this portion of our investigation concludes. Thank you." Royce stepped away from the makeshift podium and the picture went back to that of the KING5 newsroom.

The chief tried to take a deep breath, but it was no use. He'd seen Mary Brandon and Phillip Hale before. It hadn't been in person, but it had been recent - as recent as the night before, in fact.

Charlie sucked in a breath and handed his phone to Billy. "Can you punch 9524 in on the keypad for me?" Billy did as his friend asked and handed the phone back to him.

Charlie opened his text messages and scrolled through everything Bella had sent him. The color drained from his face and tears filled his eyes when he found the photo he was looking for.

Bella was on the far right side of the photo, striking an entertaining pose that displayed her Wonder Woman wrist cuffs. Rosalie stood next to her, curling her fingers in the air like cat claws. Beside them stood a young couple dressed as a doctor and a nurse. They had their surgical masks pulled down around their necks, and sinister smiles plastered on their faces. An outsider might view them as genuine, but Charlie could see right through it. Their eyes were cold, hard, and void of any emotion. He'd seen that look in a killer's eyes before and could recognize it anywhere.

Phillip Hale was the doctor, and Mary Brandon was his nurse.

Charlie had to get out of there.

He had to get to Seattle.

The chief tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't hold him. He swayed back and forth until Billy grasped his elbow and eased him back onto the stool. He felt dizzy, nauseated, and out of breath. People in the diner were staring at him and Billy was trying to ask him a question, but he couldn't hear anything. All Charlie could focus on were his heart's fast beats and the blood pounding through his veins.

He glanced at the picture on his phone once more before it slipped from his hands and crashed to the floor. Charlie slouched forward and let out an ear-splitting scream of his own.

"BELLA!"


	7. Switch

**Switch by HismysticMuse**

"Alice Cullen! What did you do?"

Edward was holding his head.

It was going to explode.

So many voices were chattering, it was as if his brain was on a warped radio frequency.

Then… it got quieter and quieter, until…. It was gone.

Alice gasped and started running from the backyard and into the house.

It took mere seconds.

"Oh, no!" She squealed her hands moving to her hair and pulling at it.

"Calm down, Alice!" Esme admonished, glaring at the girl. Alice had moved the rug when she ran in and Esme was in a bit of an OCD mood.

"No, no, no, nooooooo!" She whined. Her sight was becoming blurry. Then all the sudden her visions faded to black. "Who- who took it? I can't see anything!"

All the vampires were moving into the room slowly. Various looks of horror or awe etched into their faces.

There was an audible crunching and the screaming of an old whining truck.

Someone should really put it out of its misery, but Bella _loved it_ aka- it was her only bit of old, slow, and rusty freedom.

Bella came bounding through the door, her hair flying behind her.

"Does no one knock anymore?" Esme sneered and Bella turned to her with a gasp of shock as Esme is usually so loving! Esme then cupped her hand over her traitorous mouth and looked at Alice in horror.

"No, no, no!" Alice wailed, totally overly emotional.

The room seemed to spin with crazy.

"What did you do, Alice?" Bella glared, "And shut up, Emmett- or I swear I will find someone to kick your ass for me!"

Emmett gave a look of innocence that no one was buying.

_Sweet little perky ass, mmm._

"Who said that!?" Bella gasped. "Ugh! Emmett!"

_She should shut that mouth before I put something in it to fill it._

"I didn't say anything." Emmett frowned.

Bella closed her mouth right before she recognized the voice. It was slightly different than what she was used to, but it was his all the same. She turned her glare at Edward.

Who knew Edward was so pervy?

"And what would you put in my mouth exactly, Edward?" She sneered.

At least Edward had the decency to look embarrassed.

"You heard that?" It was then that Edward realized the self-loathing vampire gift of mind reading was completely gone.

His eyes darted to Rosalie, to Esme, to Emmett, and then to Bella- Bella, who wore a lovely scowl awaiting his answer.

"Yes, I heard you." She said. "All of it." Then her eyes darted from one person to another, reading various thoughts of her vampire family.

Esme,_ "Ugh, it's all about the pretty little human, nothing ever changes."_

Bella frowned looking at Esme in confusion. She didn't think she thought of her like that.

Rosalie,_ "This is boring. Wait- do I have to… pee? Vampires don't pee. Oh, no… Why am I seeing Bella pee? Oh, Bella needs to pee, I see it now. Why am I see Bella peeing?!"_

Bella rolled her eyes, but she did suddenly have to pee.

Emmett,_ "Why do I feel all whiney and sad and emo? I am not like this! I need to get out of here!"_

Carlisle_, "I wonder if the tulips I planted will come back this year._

Edward_, "Over a hundred years I've waited for a piece of ass… that piece of ass. Damn I want to tap that."_

And then Esme,_ "Thoughtless Alice and her excessive need to always mess with things! I can't believe I've been here doting on all of these indolent brats and for what? Ever? I don't think so. I'd rather get zapped by Caius and his death wand! Hmm, I wonder where he got one of those… eBay?"_

It was as if Rosalie was watching flickering pictures of what was happened seconds before. Then the pictures twisted, laid back out and Bella watched as Esme started rolling her eyes and huffing at everyone and everything.

She crossed her arms and glared.

"Hey!" Rosalie said with dismay. "I do not act like that!"

"I'm not acting!" Esme responded, her body recoiled as if she'd been struck OR smacked OR hit.

"Ladies," Jasper chided, he was oddly glowing a bit.

Emmett started to wallow. He just couldn't seem to get a handle of the emotional flares going on in the room. He didn't understand how Jasper handled it… no wonder he always looked like he wanted to kill everyone.

Edward though, he was standing at the hall tree mirror, checking himself out. There was some visible booty contracting going on before he turned to flex his barely there biceps.

Unfortunately, his lithe body had a sad show of muscles.

Jasper was sitting, his right leg across his right leg, hands tented together as he watched the show with a curious smile.

Carlisle, on the other hand was tweaking the flower arrangement on the small table in the entryway. His head turned side to side, taking the delicate blooms in, before he'd pluck a petal with odd satisfaction.

"I am bored. This is boring. It's like there's crickets in my head, it's so quite." Edward sighed. He finally turned away from the mirror only to find everyone staring at him. "What's that look for? I can't hear what anyone is thinking!"

"I can!" Bella screeched, "Unfortunately! And seriously, some things cannot be unheard, Edward! You were being perverted!"

Edward looked at Bella, with a mixture of awe and anger and then turned his glare at Alice, who actually looked sheepish.

"I can't help it," he sneered, "It's like I have Emmett's characteristics or traits or something. I feel like I'm surging with testosterone!" He gestured to his rock hard… uh… cock.

No one wanted to see that outline.

Well, Bella did, but… not there and not right then.

"And I got Jasper's estrogen!" Emmett sobbed.

"Okay, I may have dabbled a little." Alice admitted, reluctantly. She played with a lock of her hair as she avoided all of the eyes on her. "It's just that, I was accused of being a witch way back when and I thought, how hard can it be?"

Edward again, gestured to his cock.

"Yes, we know. You're hard, Edward. First time for everything, now get off it!" Esme sneered.

Edward grumbled, "I'd like to get off, actually."

The group of vampires and one human muttered and complained, spitting their dismay as they circled Alice. Finally, she had enough and yelled, "What? It's Halloween! It was just a simple, nothing spell."

"But you're not a witch, Alice!" Esme screamed, irrationally.

"I know that," she spat, glaring at Esme who was really becoming quite unpleasant. It was as if she was channeling Rosalie.

Alice gasped, eyes darting between Rosalie, who was sitting down in the corner with her eyes fazed, to Esme who had a raging bitch brow and fisted hands at her side. She may or may not have stomped her foot.

This was worse than Alice thought. She began to bit her lip, timidly.

"Seriously, Alice?" Bella spat, "You thought I was meek?"

"I didn't-" Alice stopped talking and sobbed, impotently.

"You did! In your head! I heard it! You said you felt meek like me and then said Esme's acting all bitchy like Rosalie!"

"Oh, _dude_!" Emmett bellowed, but instead of it being loud and boisterous it was more like Jasper's usual emo- whine. "What did you do to my girl?"

"Okay, everyone settle down now," Jasper's voice boomed over everyone's voice. "Let's get a handle on who's who, now."

The Cullens and Bella all made their way over to the dining room table. Jasper sat at the head, confusing everyone at first, until it dawned on the rest that he was the new Carlisle.

But not.

"It seems that Alice has made up a spell to make everyone's personalities and or gifts change."

"It's not like I meant to," Alice grumbled, "they never worked before."

"Well, they did on this All Hallows Eve, my love." He smiled condescendingly at his Alice; she gave him a meek smile.

Jasper as Carlisle was creepy.

"Okay, Bella obviously got my mind reading," Edward said with a weirdly Emmett innuendo eyebrow wave to which Bella scoffed with disgust and looked away.

Edward may or may not be remembering one of the nights where Bella had a sex dream starring himself.

"Edward is acting like Emmett." Bella was not impressed with his bravado shtick, "And is unfortunately- just as vulgar."

Bella now knew why Edward had such a brooding disposition, usually. Having to hear all of their thoughts all of the time was horrible and to not react or lash out would make anyone insane!

"_Mm, Bella, you look so fucking hot in that top. Just bend a little bit forward…"_

"How do we switch back?" Bella screeched, glaring at Edward as she sat straighter and covered her cleavage. "And when!"

"I don't know!" Alice cried. "Maybe it'll run its course and wear off… what do you see?" Alice turned to Rosalie whose eyes were hazy and distant.

"I don't know, I think it's broken." Rosalie sighed with frustration.

"Damnit Edward, enough, I get it!"

"What'd I do now?" Edward whined.

He was doing that a lot, you know, when he wasn't undressing Bella mentally.

"You know what!"

"Alright, alright, calm down," Jasper said as he stood up. "This is fixable, I am sure and when Rosalie finally sees a resolution then we'll send a text or call. Everyone go to your respective rooms or houses and try to relax."

"I don't sound all pompous, Jasper," Carlisle huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uh, yeah you do," Edward scoffed.

"Room, now! And take Bella! She obviously can't go home as a mind reader. Imagine what Charlie could be thinking at any given moment."

"I know what he thinks about and believe me, Bella, you don't want to know." Edward snickered.

"Yes I do!"

"You do? Really?" Bella nodded her head so Edward continued, "Your father thinks of two things, usually. One, he often thinks about fishing naked and two, Sue Clearwater naked." Edward smirked.

If Edward was feeling himself that tidbit would have never gotten out, but he wasn't.

So it did.

"Why do you think he likes the deep water and the 'sense of freedom that fishing gives him'?"

"Ew! Okay, please stop."

"Oh, and have Alice call to say you're staying the night, 'cause you'll hear all of his thoughts and you don't want to know what he does, when he thinks your asleep… about Sue or others."

No more talking, Edward. I mean it. I will get violent."

"As if you could ever hurt me, I am the world's most dangerous predator-"

"Yeah, yeah. Esme?" Bella turned to Esme who was already walking up to Edward. She lunged forward and grabbed his crotch and twisted as Edward cried out and fell to his knees.

"I've always wanted to do that." She said when she let go. Bella thanked her with a smile.

"Now, that that is settled, everyone to your respective rooms. Bella, you'll have to go to Edward's." Jasper sighed.

Carlisle bounded up from his seat, and led Esme away. "If you've got Rosalie's personality, we're about to have some interesting sex, right?" He looked hopefully at Esme who gave a knowing smirk.

ooOOOoo

"Bella, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable being in the room with me. I know that I'm not my normal self, but I respect you and that fine ass of yours. I also respect those perky little tits you have and the way your hair would look wound tightly in my fist."

"How romantic."

"Hey I can't help it!"

"Try." Bella glared.

Edward scoffed, "You like it! But really, I know we were going to wait and all, but I was thinking..."

"I know what you're thinking. I've heard your thinking all night!" Bella started pacing the room. She had been trying to seduce Edward all through their junior year, the summer, and now, deep into the fall of their senior year.

He never, ever bit the apple.

Edward was adamant about his need to wait because of his delicate sense of propriety.

Now she knew that was all a load of shit.

Edward wanted to fuck her.

Hard.

He wanted to bend her over the leather couch, with her back arched, face to the side, clutching the back as he circled her clit with his middle finger and his body thrusting so deep-

"Edward!"

"I can't help it!" He groaned. "It's Emmett's fault! I think he must have had an overabundance of testosterone and adrenaline coursing through him when he was changed or something because I really think if I don't fuck you I will die!"

"You said I'd be the one dying if you _fucked_ me." Bella countered, using his time worn words against him, except he usually said making love, not fucking.

"I know!" Edward ran his hands though his hair. "Maybe we can, you know, try stuff."

Bella sat down on the chair in front of Edward's desk. It was her only choice as she wasn't about to sit on the leather couch or the bed.

Edward was just a bit scary, but hot right now and she wasn't sure he was mentally there enough to be gentle.

Gentle meaning not breaking her or biting her or killing her.

She heard about Emmett and Rose's "love making."

She also didn't want their first time to be just a fuck on the leather couch with him holding her hair in his fist, no matter how many different ways Edward thought about it. But this was her Edward, at least on some level, right?

"We could try," Bella said with a small, nervous smile, "I mean, we've waited for so long and we love each other, right?"

Edward was nodding his head adamantly as he moved forward and kneeled before her.

He probably would have agreed to anything at that moment, but at least it was the truth.

"We'll go slow and just mess around a little," he conceded, happy just to put his hands on her bare, warm skin.

"We have forever." She smiled, opening her arms to her beautiful boyfriend.

He moved forward and engulfed her, taking in the lovely, flowery-fruity scent of her deep inside his lungs.

"You know, I've wanted you since that time we had to go hide out in the cabin, when James wanted you. No one knew what he was thinking and the way he was imagining you with Victoria and him… that really set me off."

"Oh, jealous Edward, I like." Bella laughed and he laughed with her.

"I was jealous! The way he saw you as a sexual object that he wanted to dominate and then eventually eat made me react, which made us need to run off."

"I remember." Bella said as she bit her lip. She was watching him carefully as he started taking off his shirt.

"I didn't want you to think I just wanted sex, so I have been holding off..."

"Sexually frustrating slash torturing me." Bella laughed without humor.

"Yes. Then when I made the stupidest mistake ever after Jasper wanted to munch on you..."

"Yes, finger straight in the mouth when I get paper cut. I know better now not to just sit and stare at it."

"That was not your best moment," he agreed, pulling off his shirt. "Or mine. Then off to Italy to save my dumb ass. I had to listen to Aro's disgusting thoughts about me. He is truly a scary dude. And I would not look good in pleather, no matter what he thinks."

"Yes, it's surprising he's married."

"She's a beard," Edward laughed, "and all about our friend, Jane, anyways. She's got magic fingers, apparently." He laughed, but it was true. "A bit of a shock on the bits and pieces really got something going there."

"Ew," Bella shuddered as Edward stood up before her, as she stayed seated.

He was right there! Inches from her face!

Edward enjoyed her blush, so he may or may not have moved his hips a bit just to see her redden.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Bella." Edward whispered.

"I thought you were going to do that part." She said in a breathy tone, but her hands moved down to the hem of her shirt and lifted it slowly up and over her head.

Edward stood and stared at the way her chest heaved and her nipples pebbled under the thing satin of her bra.

"Beautiful," he sighed. His finger lightly brushed over her clothed nipple and he smiled when it reacted to him and tightened further at his touch.

He lifted her up from her seat so they were both standing. He then led her into his bathroom and started taking off his pants.

He stood there erect and peeking out of his boxers.

"What am I thinking?" he moved toward her, as she was stood there, unmoving.

Instantly her mind went into an elaborate vision of how he wanted her wet and in the shower. The way their bodies moved together as she moaned wantonly, palming the walls of the misty shower enclosure. Her body was naked next to his as his strong palms held her up easily. Her leg was hitched around his hip.

"Oh," she gasped. Edward pulled at the clasp of her bra and enjoyed how it fell to the floor, exposing her to him. He then switched on the water, making it nice and warm before he dried his hands on the hand towel.

"I've wanted to get into your pants for so long," he smiled and she laughed, breaking the thick walls wall of tension between them.

It was good, because they both remembered that they were meant to be together forever and this moment was just this first of many.

"As I have yours," She smirked. She pulled the button open and then the zipper; the metal teeth were loud in their ears.

Slowly, Bella squirmed and lowered the pants, standing before him in nothing but her panties.

Edward pulled down the fabric covering his hips. Bella mirrored him and then stepped under the spray. Edward followed her.

"Where are the others?"

"They went to scare trick-or-treaters."

"Really?" Bella's eyebrows synched together, concentrating on his face and not the poking cock that was probing her stomach.

"No, not really. We don't usually get trick or trick-or-treaters this far out."

"I could see why, being vampires and all." Bella laughed.

"Yes, there's always that, and the creepy vibe we give out off."

"I like it."

"Well, that's because you're a freak of nature."

Edward snickered at his joke, enjoying Bella's scowl. He pulled her to him and placed a kiss over her mouth before she could say something biting, back.

He kissed her hard as his hands moved to her cheek, down her neck over her beating heart, and finally cupping her breast. He kneaded the flesh, enjoying the way she moved forward, head down and started panting out her breaths.

"Being with you is going to be so amazing, Bella." Edward groaned, as her hand finally moved across his chest and down over his stomach.

She stopped there, just feeling the way her body reacted to him. His fingers finally made their way down, cupping her and gently teasing as hers mimicked his and wrapped around his girth. Slowly she started to pump him as his finger moved to enter her.

With a grunt, Bella felt the intrusion and accepted a second finger when he pushed another one inside. Her hand moved quicker with his movement, sequencing it as if they were in a dance together.

Bella moved forward, her head resting on his chest as he played her like the same soft notes of her lullaby on ivory keys. Her body started to coil, legs weakening, and he had to support her as she came hard with sharp, deep moan. Edward was rewarded with the slick feel and scent of her essence.

Panting, after her orgasm waned away, Edward was swift with in asking for permission as their eyes met in a silent conversation.

He saw what he needed from Bella and repositioned them under the warm spray.

But then he stopped.

Gently he grabbed her around the waist and held her there for a moment.

"I love you, more than my own life." He whispered.

Then he did something surprising. He turned off the water and grabbed the towel, rubbing her down before he draped her body with it.

Once toweled, Bella stepped out and into the bedroom, followed by Edward.

She turned and looked at him with confusion on as to why he had stopped.

"I don't think either of us, although willing, want our first time to be in the shower."

Bella smiled and agreed. "Probably not. Perhaps we should wait until we're more ourselves."

"Bella, we've been ourselves for a while now."

It was then that Bella noticed there were no thoughts coming from Edward.

"Oh, thank goodness. That was annoying. I don't know how you deal with it for so long."

"A lot of practice," He scoffed shaking his head.

"Come on Edward," Bella smiled, pulling her vampire onto the bed, only because he let her. "I didn't get to see you come."

Edward's eyes widened. His body was instantly erect and ready for her touch.

"You don't have to-"

Bella jumped, still wrapped in the towel, onto his bed. "I want to. Lay on the bed, Edward."

Edward smirked, "I kind of like this side of you."

"It's always been there, you just rebuffed it!" Bella laughed but then turned sultry, "You haven't seen anything yet." She smirked, pulling off her towel and baring herself to him before she pulled the blanket over her head and went down.

Edward gasped, his eyes widening and then relaxed his suddenly rigid body, enjoying the ecstasy his Bella was giving him.

There would be time for engagements, a wedding, and even a honeymoon, but this, this exploration time together... Edward was going to savor it.

* * *

**Loving the guesses and reason behind some of them... keep em coming. You gals r doing great!**


	8. Sometimes They Follow You Home

**Happy Halloween!**

**Another creepy one for y'all.**

**Enjoy**

**Sometimes They Follow You Home by Cullen's Pet**

* * *

"Jasper," Edward said from his perch in the backseat. His eyes took in the mass of crumbling old brick that loomed above the car, casting it into an eerie shadow. "I'm not so sure about investigating this location. I've got a real bad vibe about the whole thing."

Jasper sighed impatiently as they all got out of the car. "This place is like Candyland, Edward. Anything that we've ever tried to capture has been purported to happen here."

"I don't know, Jasper," Edward parried as they walked up to the front door. "Sometimes it just seems like we press our luck a little too much." What he wanted to say was that Jasper pressed them into doing things that they ordinarily wouldn't do. Things that they shouldn't do. But he was one of his best friends and this paranormal thing was his life. Edward hardly had it in him to tell the guy no.

"We've come too far to back out now. Besides not only is this place built on a burial ground, but it was also the scene of a witch burning. I've heard that she still haunts the place. I've heard that there has been evidence of satanic worship uncovered. Not only that," Jasper lowered his voice. "It's rumored to have been a place where children were sacrificed."

"It's no rumor, I assure you."

Emmett screamed and Jasper and Edward both gasped and jumped at the sudden voice that had intruded on their conversation. It came from an old man standing in the now open door to the house. Edward couldn't understand how he had known they were there. They hadn't even knocked yet.

Edward had a hard time not staring at the man and laughing. He was quite ridiculous looking. He wore a pair of tight, stained jeans that were pulled up almost to his chest. Pair that with a black, leather jacket and a blue polo shirt, both with the collars flipped up, and he already looked quite odd. But the weirdest thing was his hair. He guessed that the man was bald as he had attempted to comb it over. Only instead of combing it to the side, he had combed it from the back to the front to fall on his forehead like a strange set of bangs. Edward already had doubts that he was in his right mind.

"I'm John Humphries," he explained when they stayed silent. "I'm the owner of The Ancient Ram Inn."

"So it's true," Jasper blurted. "About the sacrifices?"

"Oh, yes," John said matter-of-factly. "I uncovered the evidence of it myself in the house. Please, come inside and I'll show you around."

They filed into the musty, old house and Edward suppressed a shudder as he crossed the thresh hold. Despite the warm air outside, inside it felt freezing. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he immediately felt as if something was watching him.

Edward had a gift. He could sense auras and the oppressive atmosphere that suddenly surrounded him was difficult to ignore. All he really wanted to do was turn around and run the other way. They followed the old man as he led them forward until they all stood in a small room with a couch that was made up with blankets pushed into the corner.

"This is where I sleep," the old man explained.

"I heard that you were pulled from your bed by your ankles?" Jasper asked.

Old man Humphries nodded. "The first night I ever stayed here. Something unseen grabbed my ankle and flung me across the room."

"Cool," Emmett muttered.

"In fact," John continued. "I've been attacked twice in this very bed in the last six weeks. Tell me, have you ever heard of the succubus?"

Edward looked at Jasper and then Emmett and then shook his head slowly.

John smiled a grim smile. "The succubus is a demon that feeds off of sexual energy. It's a shape shifter, extracting semen from a man and then changing forms, it places it in a woman."

Edward visibly shuddered this time as his words sunk in. It sounded absolutely insidious. Jasper spoke up after a beat of silence. "Are you saying that you were attacked by this succubus?"

"Oh, yes," he nodded. "Many times. I've taken to sleeping with a bible next to my bed to ward it off."

Jasper glanced at Emmett and then Edward and arched his brow. This was way more than they had anticipated. They had expected some noises, maybe a disembodies voice or two. But this place sounded like it was haunted by a demonic entity.

They followed the old man reluctantly as he ascended a very steep and narrow winding staircase. He led them into a bedroom. "This is called the witch's room," he explained. "A local woman accused of witchcraft took refuge in these chambers before the villagers found her and burnt her at the stake in the 1500's. She's a vengeful spirit. Nasty piece of work. A local investigator took a photo of this room from the outside and you can see a face in the window."

John picked up a photograph and handed it to Jasper. There did appear to be a face in the window. A cool breeze flew passed him and Edward swung his EMF detector around to measure the air next to him. There was a 4.0 spike and the air was a full ten degrees colder than the air surrounding it.

"Guys," he whispered and pointed to the detector.

"Are you here, witch?" Jasper called out. "Give us a sign if you are?"

A low growl rumbled from the hallway and Edward shuddered. What the hell was that?

"Did you hear that?" Emmett exclaimed.

They rushed out into the hallway to find nothing. There wasn't even a spike on their detector. They followed John once more as he led them into another room.

"This is the Bishop's room," he said. "I found evidence of devil worship, there just in that hole in the chimney. Ten people who have stayed in this room have needed to be exercised."

"Ten people?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," John answered. "Not only that, the succubus is known to frequent this room. A woman who was visiting with another paranormal group was lifted off her feet and flung onto one of the beds."

"And you think it was the succubus?" Edward asked.

"I know it was," John answered with certainty. "You said before, when you first contacted me about investigating the inn, that you wished to spend the night. Are you quite sure that you still want to do that? I used to run a bed and breakfast out of the inn and guests used to crawl out of their windows in the middle of the night because they were so terrified. And I'm sure you've heard this before..." John trailed off as he glanced cautiously around the room. It was as if he was searching for something. "But sometimes they follow you home."

He said this last part in a whisper, as if was afraid that someone or something other than themselves would hear him. Another shudder raced up Edward's spine as his words had their intended effect. He was thoroughly spooked.

The three friends answered in unison, with two being in the affirmative and one a no. Edward didn't want to stay the night in this place. Not at all. There was something not right about this house.

Jasper looked at Edward sternly. "Yes, we still want to stay the night and document everything that we can. We'd actually like to stay in this room if it's alright. There are three beds in here."

Old man Humphries looked at each of them before he answered, "I'll not stop you if that's your wish, but I warn you that the things I've told you and the things that I have yet to show you are all real. You may want to reconsider."

With that, he led them back down the stairs and into a living area of sorts. Off to the side, they saw an open pit right in the middle of the floor. The floorboards were missing and the ground looked as if it had been excavated. There was shovel and a sign that read 'the Ancient Grave.'

"I told you before about being pulled from my bed whist I was sleeping," John spoke softly as they all looked into the small pit. "The first night that I stayed here, my bed was positioned above this very spot. Of course, at the time, I had no idea of what lie beneath me. I was pulled violently from the bed in the middle of the night and flung across the room."

John stopped for a beat as he gestured to a wall across the room that was nearly twenty feet away. "Needless to say," he continued. "The bed was moved the next day."

Edward looked down in the pit grimly. He could see the white gleam of a bone sticking out of the earth. He wanted to remain skeptical, those bones could have been planted, but the overall feeling that he had about the house told him that it was all true.

"Over here," John gestured, "I found the skeletons of children under the staircase. There were broken bits of daggers found buried with the bones. I believe the knives were destroyed purposefully so that they couldn't be used again in another ritual."

Edward caught Emmett's eye and they both looked to Jasper to try and get a sense of what he was thinking. He thought that they were woefully unprepared for such an active place. They were only amateurs.

Jasper looked determined though. Edward could see that he wouldn't be easily dissuaded. "Thanks for the tour John," Jasper said. "If you don't mind, my partners and I are going to get our gear out of the car and set up in the Bishop's Room."

John nodded. "I had hoped that you young men would change your mind," he stated gravely. "But I can see that there will be no changing your minds. May God protect you from the entities that reside in this house."

Edward shuddered as a cold breeze wafted across the back of his neck. It almost felt like... a caress. The hair on his arms stood on end as he swiveled around. Of course, there was nothing there.

Slightly panicked, he followed Emmett and Jasper out to the car. "Jasper, I don't think..." Edward trailed off as he felt the urge to look back at the house at the second floor. His mind all but shut down as he tried to process what he was seeing. There was a face in the window. It was the window of the room that was dubbed the witch's room. The face was undeniably feminine. The figure had long, flowing dark hair that was parted in the middle. He stood frozen. It was as if he'd been paralyzed.

Finally, he was able to get his mouth to work. "Jasper. Emmett! Look!"

By the time they turned around, the face was gone. Edward knew what he had seen. "What?" Jasper asked annoyed.

"There was a face in the window," Edward explained pointing to the window.

"Sure there was Eddie," Emmett chided. "Are you sure you aren't seeing things? I know it's been awhile since you've been laid."

"No," Edward said forcefully. "I'm not seeing things. My sex life has nothing to do with it. And don't call me Eddie."

"I'm teasing, man," Emmett said as he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "No need to get your panties in a twist."

"I'm sorry," Edward murmured as his eyes returned to the house again. "Something doesn't feel right about this place. It's putting me on edge. I feel like something is watching me even now."

"It's just your nerves," Jasper placated as he removed a duffel bag from the trunk of the car. "I mean, the house has some unpleasant history..."

"Unpleasant is putting it a little mildly," Edward cut in. "I'm being entirely serious. Something is going to happen."

"I'm counting on it," Jasper said. "This could be the gig that launches us into the big time. We need this. Don't blow it."

Edward blew out a deep breath and got his bag from the car. Jasper's pep talk hadn't helped a bit. If anything, he felt worse than before. He trudged back to the inn behind his friends, watching the lengthening shadows that were cast by the setting sun. He started violently when he saw a second shadow next to his own.

He spun around quickly but there was no one there. A ghostly chuckle filled his ears. He blinked and turned back toward Emmett and Jasper to ask if they'd heard what he heard but they were already in the house.

Breathing deeply, he tried to calm the uncontrollable thumping of his heart. He knew that his reactions were giving whatever it was that was following him strength. Whatever it was had already singled him out as the weakest link.

After he pulled himself together, he headed inside to join his friends. The house was dark and creepy as he walked through the gloom. He didn't hear anyone downstairs so he ascended the steep and winding staircase carefully, listening for Emmett and Jasper.

He found them in the Bishop's room. They'd already claimed their beds, leaving him the one farthest from the door.

Of course.

He set his bag on the bed and began unpacking the equipment that they would need. He had a night vision camera, which he set up in the corner of the room so that it had a view of all three rooms. He had a digital recorder and his EMF detector. He checking his hand held camcorder and found that it was fully charged and ready to go.

They decided that they would stick together at first and move through the house looking for anything that couldn't be explained away. They started in the Witch's room and then progressed through the rest of the house. So far, they'd been extremely disappointed. Or relieved in Edward's case.

"This isn't working," Jasper lamented. "Let's split up. Edward, you go back upstairs to the Witch's room. See if you can call her out. Emmett, you go to the barn. A local told me yesterday that there'd been bodies found in the barn when they'd done some renovating."

"By myself?" Emmett squeaked.

Edward laughed softly. Emmett was a big, burly dude. Squeaking wasn't a sound that you could even imagine him making.

"Yes, by yourself," Jasper said sarcastically. "Hence the term, splitting up. I'm going to stay here and do some EVP by the open grave."

Edward watched Emmett retreat and move through the kitchen area and out the back door. He turned and reluctantly climbed the steep and narrow staircase. He still felt the same paranoia as before. He still felt like he was being watched.

"Are you here?" he asked softly as he entered the room. It was so dark. He could only see where he was going by watching the screen of his camera.

He settled onto a chair and held out his digital voice recorder. The red light that showed that it was on glowed brightly in the blackness. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I know that your here," he called. "I saw you in the window earlier. What is it that you want?"

"Yooouuu..."

The response was so quiet that Edward was sure that he was hearing things. He pushed the playback button to see.

There was nothing there but he was positive that he heard something. "Was that you?" he questioned. "Give me a sign. Come and speak into this device in my hand. Let the world know that you are real."

There was no vocal response, but it got cold. Really cold. Edward shivered as his breath frosted in front of his face. Again, he felt a phantom caress on the back of his neck. His body reacted violently at the ghostly touch. He went rigid as every hair on his body stood at attention. He had to get out of this room.

"Edward!" he heard Jasper call.

Immediately he felt the presence disappear. The air warmed and whatever had been there was gone. He stood shakily as Emmett and Jasper entered the room.

"Well, it's been a bust, so far," Jasper lamented. "You catch anything good?"

"Well," Edward hesitated. "I thought I heard something but my voice recorder didn't pick it up. And it got a lot colder." He left out the ghostly fingers on his neck. He already felt as if he was losing it.

"That's disappointing," Jasper groused. "I'd thought this place was a sure thing. It's late. Let's turn in and hope that our static camera will catch something as we sleep. It's our last shot."

They left the Witch's Room and reentered the room in which they'd be sleeping, the Bishop's Room. Edward suppressed a shudder as he crossed into the interior of the room from the hallway. Morning couldn't come quickly enough. He couldn't wait to get out of this place. He didn't understand how John could have lived here for so long.

He stripped off his jeans and got into the bed wearing his boxers and tee shirt. It was well after midnight and they'd only be sleeping until daybreak. Then they had to catch a flight back to the states and analyze the data.

Jasper turned off the lights and they all settled in to sleep. Edward's imagination seemed to run away with him. He imagined that he was hearing all kinds of things. At one point he even thought he heard someone breathing next to his ear. Jasper and Emmett were already asleep. He could tell from Jasper's deep breathing and Emmett's soft snoring that they were out for the night.

He turned over and tried to get more comfortable. He shut his eyes as they became heavier and finally succumbed to the sweet peace of unawareness.

He woke up slowly. He could feel soft hands tracing up his calves and whispering across his thighs. His stomach tightened as a jolt of arousal sliced through him. His eyes flew open and he was greeted by the sight of the most enchanting woman that he'd ever seen. The room was lit by soft candlelight that gave an unearthly glow to her perfect features. She was almost exotic in her looks. Large hazel eyes framed by long sooty lashes. Her lips were full and the perfect shade of pink. Her hair was long and wavy and the most amazing shade of brown that he'd ever seen.

He wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming but found that he couldn't will his limbs to move. He panicked slightly when he realized his paralysis.

"Shh..." the sultry beauty crooned. "Relax. Let me take care of you."

He groaned as her nails scratched lightly at his abdomen beneath his shirt. He had to be dreaming. His eyes flickered to his friends. They were still sleeping soundly despite the noise.

"Who," he gasped as her hand stroked against his now obvious erection. "Who are you?"

"I'm no one of consequence," she replied seductively as she pulled his cock through the opening in his boxers. She licked her lips as she lowered her head and suckled the weeping flesh into the warm cavern of her mouth.

It was the sweetest torture that he couldn't move. He longed to push his hands into her hair, to feel if it was as soft as it truly looked. She let go of his hard bar of flesh as she straddled his hips. He groaned. He felt as if he was about to explode.

He desperately tried to rock his hips against hers to increase the friction between them as she undulated her pelvis against him. She felt so good. "Please, tell me your name," he pleaded as she latched onto his neck.

She laughed softly, the cool air from her breath causing a pleasant shiver to race along his spine. "It's Bella, if you must know," she answered sweetly as she impaled herself on his pulsing organ.

She groaned aloud as he plunged in, buried to the hilt. He panted softly. She was a tight fit, a snug velvet cacoon that encased him firmly in its grip. He struggled with himself as he tried to will his sluggish body to move. He wanted nothing more than to increase the pace of her leisurely movements.

"Where are you from?" he gasped as his eyes rolled back into his head. She was good. Too good. He was going to cum early like some adolescent boy.

"I'm from here and there," she answered quietly, her voice strained by exertion as she bent to take one of his earlobes into her mouth. "I've been waiting for you."

"Me?" he gasped again as pleasure raced along his sluggish form.

"Yes, Edward," she groaned. "You're perfect."

"How did you..." he trailed off as she licked along his neck and claimed his lips. He gasped into her open mouth as his cock hardened almost to the point of pain. He could feel his balls tighten up as he raced towards climax. Her tongue sought his mouth and he groaned aloud at her taste. She was sweeter than any candy or dessert that he'd ever tasted. She rolled her hips expertly and he came with a cry, her pussy milking his seed from him greedily.

Stars burst brightly behind his shuttered eyes as he came yet again. He didn't think that it was physically possible for a man to have back to back climaxes. He drifted down from his high and then jerked back to reality.

He opened his eyes. The room was dark once more and he was covered in sweat. He reached down and felt the sticky mess on the front of his boxers. He groaned aloud as he flopped back against the bed. Fucking terrific. He'd had a wet dream in this crazy place. He'd take that bit of information to the grave. Emmett would take the mickey out of him forever if he ever found out.

He did have the niggling worry in the back of his mind. What if it wasn't a dream? What if had been the succubus? He put those thoughts to rest. He'd been dreaming. It seemed to be too surreal for it to have been anything else. He sighed and went back to sleep.

One week later...

They'd analyzed all the evidence except for the recording of their time spent asleep in the Bishop's Room. Edward was a little anxious. So far, he'd kept his dream a secret. He'd had no marks the next morning. No hickeys from where the woman had sucked upon his neck. No scratches on his stomach where she'd scraped him with her nails. He had chalked it up to stress. He dreamed her up to help him relax.

He was afraid now that they were viewing the tape, that his friends would see him as he dreamed. Maybe he had moaned aloud or something. He would be mortified.

"Edward!" Jasper called breaking him out of his thoughts. "Look at this!"

Edward looked and he saw the lighted candles. He saw the woman in all her glory as she straddled him. His mouth went dry and the hairs rose on the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you say something?" Jasper asked as he watched the footage in awe.

"I thought it was a dream," Edward protested. "Look, I couldn't move, I couldn't hardly think. I thought I'd had a wet dream. I was embarrassed."

They watched spellbound as the specter rung a climax from the unsuspecting man beneath her.

"That was the hottest thing that I've ever seen in my life. Why do you get all the luck?" Emmett complained.

Edward didn't answer. His eyes were riveted to the screen. He watched as Bella placed a slow kiss on his lips as his eyes fluttered weakly. Then he watched disbelieving as she morphed into man. An incredibly familiar looking man. He was staring at the mirror image of himself.

"Thank you, Edward," the demon said in his own voice. "You've been incredibly helpful."

He then watched incredulously as the being disappeared into thin air. He watched weakly, his heart thundering under his ribs as he woke up disoriented on the screen.

"Dude," Emmett began. "You don't think..."

"I don't think," Jasper asserted. "I know. Edward had a tete-a-tete with the incubus at the Ram Inn. Something tells me that this isn't finished either."

Edward watched the screen but his eyes were not seeing it. He was thinking of his dreams over the last week. They had taken on a horrifying new quality. He had thought them to be harmless, a figment of his overactive imagination trying to make up for his distinct lack of a sex life whatsoever. He was convinced now that the demon had followed him. The question was why. What did it want? He wasn't sure that he wanted to find out because it was just as John had said, sometimes they follow you home.

~~~Fin~~~

* * *

**Guesses?**

**The collab will post next. It is supposed to post tomorrow. However, the lady who is working on the first piece has yet to hand it in...so I apologize in advance if there is a gap in posting.**


	9. Match

**HOST NOTE:**

**So sorry for the wait, y'all. We had a cpl girls back out of the collab part very last minute- and well, someone had to pick up the pieces, right? Anywho, without further ado, I give you our only FALL ONESHOT, the collab will start tomorrow, followed by the x-mas one shots, and then, of course, the reveal ...**

** I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fall one shot by Savannavansmutsmut

**Title: Match**

**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyers

**Rated:** M for language, lemon, and adult situations.

**Summary:** Edward goes home for Thanksgiving. He meets Emmett's girlfriend and wonders why his brother would date someone who is completely opposite his type. He knows it isn't going to end well for them and wants to be the one to comfort Bella when Emmett breaks her heart.

**Match**

**Edward's POV**

Thanksgiving, like most family holidays, was a trying time. I loved my family. I truly did. The thing was I loved them best from afar. Being away from their everyday crazy behavior made life so much more pleasant, but it also forced me to commit to holidays. My family didn't see me any other time of year. Christmas, Thanksgiving and Easter were pretty much it, and if they were lucky, I'd tolerate them through New Years. They weren't so bad drunk. It was for that reason alone I volunteered to bring the drinks to our family dinner. They consisted of several hard liquors for mixed drinks, and to keep it informal like everyone insisted, I added a couple of boxes of wine. We were all family, and it was required to let our hair down, though with my hair, that was difficult, because it only stood on end.

My oldest brother, Emmett, was bringing a new girl to dinner. She apparently was "the one." Mom loved her and said she was a very talented chef. That was probably why Emmett was so attracted to her. Food was literally the way to his heart. I was surprised, though, when I saw the girl for the first time. She was short, a little chunky, and had wavy dark chestnut hair, warm dark eye and a beautiful smile. Emmett always went for tall, thin, blue-eyed blondes. This girl, Bella, just didn't fit the bill. My uncle's new young bride, Rosalie, was Emmett's type. Rosalie didn't say much to anyone. She came to Thanksgiving dinner, plastering a fake smile on her face, and contributed a salad to the meal. She didn't bring dressing for it, either, just a bottle of lemon juice to spray on the leaves. Emmett blanched at it, along with everyone else, but we all politely hid our disappointment in her "dressing choice."

"Her salad looks like it could be good, if it had bacon and a good ranch dressing," Emmett suggested.

Bella gave him a mischievous grin and quickly made homemade bacon pieces and ranch dressing. She politely put it on the side, next to a vegetable platter, hiding the fact she had made it to save Rosalie's ill-fated salad. Emmett patted Bella's backside and followed her into the kitchen, where he swiped a mouthful of Bella's stuffing. "Can you baste the turkey?" she asked him.

He scrunched up his nose. He loved eating food, not making it.

"I've got it." I was happy to step in. I wanted to get to know her better.

She handed me a bowl of melted butter filled with seasonings. I basted the turkey, salivating at the aroma, not leaving when I was done. My mother came home from the neighbor's house. Mr. Volturi didn't cook and was invited to dinner in exchange for letting my mother use his oven for the pies and rolls. It was no secret he had a crush on her. He'd give her a kidney if she asked for it. My father didn't seem to mind his infatuation. He was very secure in his relationship with my mom.

I knew that was something I wanted. They were good together, they just fit. It was easy to see they belonged together. It was also easy to see that Rosalie and my Uncle Mike didn't fit together, and as much as I wanted things to work out for my brother, so I could see Bella more, I had a hunch they wouldn't. There was more to a relationship than food. I was really going to miss her food.

"Can you man the gravy for me?" Bella asked me sweetly. She made you want to hug her and tuck her into your side. I was tempted to do just that, then kiss her head and tell her she was wonderful, but I kept my hands to myself, not wanting to cross the boundary and offend my brother.

I was disappointed when my mother took over stirring the gravy and sent me out to set up the party table with Emmett. I frowned, when I saw him standing awfully close to Rosalie. They were talking quietly. She giggled a little too much. My uncle didn't seem to notice…or care if he did. He was busy checking out the wife of my brother, Jasper. She was six months pregnant, and Jasper swore she glowed. She seemed happy. I think it was Jasper who glowed. He was beaming, excited with the prospect of being a father.

It made me a little jealous. I wanted what he had. Theirs was another marriage I could see lasting. He adored Alice, and she fawned over him like he hung the moon. Their sweet talk was almost sickening.

"Can you finish putting up the chairs?" Emmett asked me, barely taking his eyes off Rosalie. I was thankful Bella was in the kitchen, away from his rude behavior.

"I'll give you a hand," my father stepped in. He glared at Emmett, but let him run off with Rosalie.

"You should've made him stay and help. I don't like them taking off like that together," I sneered in their direction.

My dad patted my shoulder. "It's best Bella see the fault in their relationship, before she gets in too deep. She's a sweetheart of a girl, and you wouldn't want her to marry that bastard. I love my son, but he has a bag of rocks for brains. Rosalie is a gold-digger. She's only with Mike for his money, and once she finds out Emmett has more, she'll switch to him."

"Why don't you step in if you know what's going on?" My father was being ridiculous. I couldn't understand why he just stood back and let the train wreck happen.

"It doesn't matter what I say. Whoever I talk to will feel betrayed by me and think me unsupportive of their choice. Standing back leaves me open to help and comfort them when everything comes to light. Your mother taught me that. You should know by now to never question your mother. Besides, haven't you heard the saying, 'Don't kill the messenger?' People say that, because they feel compelled to kill the guy who brought the bad news. You don't want to die, do you?" I was pretty sure my dad was trying to joke with me to cheer me up.

My mother had yet to give me bad advice. She seemed to know everything, but I always chocked it up to her having that mom voodoo instinct.

When we came in the back door, we heard grunting and moaning coming from laundry room. It made me sick to my stomach. I knew exactly what was going on. My dad whispered something in my mother's ear, and she nodded her head at him with a grim look on her face.

"Michael, would you mind giving me a hand?" my mother called to my uncle. He came into the kitchen, ready to help, hoping to sneak a bite of something. My mother had mercy on him and snuck him a buttered roll.

"What do you need, Esme?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"I'm running short on potholders. There's a stack in the laundry room. Would you mind fetching them? The food is hot and ready. We need to get it on the table before it cools."

"I'm on it," he rushed out, and my mother took a deep breath and closed her eye, like she was bracing for something.

We could tell when he opened the door. Rosalie's voice was loud and clear, "Oh, my God!"

Her exclamation didn't give anything away. Her voice became muffled again, and I looked over at Bella to see if she had figured out what was going on. She was busy basting the bird again; completely oblivious to what was happening in the other room. I was sure the sweet, trusting woman didn't even consider something like this happening.

My father and I shared a confused look, when we didn't hear any response from Uncle Mike. I was sure my father worried Mike might've been so quiet, because he'd had a heart attack at the sight of his wife banging his nephew. The guy wasn't exactly young anymore. I didn't know how the golden rolls kept my mother's focus. She just continued to put butter on them.

My father and I snuck out of the kitchen and down the hall where the laundry room was. The muffled fucking became clearer the closer we got to the door.

"Watch me, watch me fuck that sweet pussy," we heard Emmett order.

"Yes, oh god, yes, so big," Rosalie panted out and went back to moaning. We heard some rhythmic thumping and Emmett grunting. I wasn't really surprised when we heard some slapping and Emmett exclaim she was a bad girl. I had to agree with him. Rosalie was a very bad girl.

"Where the hell is Michael?" my dad whispered. We had no idea where he had slipped off to.

"They can't get away with this," I hissed at my father. There was no way I would stand by and let my brother get away with hurting Bella.

Bella suddenly appeared in the hallway, "What are you guys doing? Esme sent Mike to get potholders, but he never came back."

"Get it, oh fuck, harder!" Rosalie cried out.

Bella surprised me and my dad by bursting into giggles. "Oh, heavens, I can't believe they're doing it in the laundry room." We looked at her confused, but she didn't seem to notice. "I'd like to have a relationship like that some day. It's sweet that they can't keep their hands off each other."

Again, I wondered where the hell Mike was. He needed to make an appearance and show Bella that it wasn't him in the laundry room fucking his wife.

There was heavy deep grunting from Emmett, but it gave nothing away.

"You guys shouldn't be listening to this. You're such perverts," she teased. She didn't seem offended by our eavesdropping, just amused. I could only guess that she'd be into dirty talking. That was kind of hot.

"I…ah…" I had nothing.

"We…um…" my father tried, and failed as well to explain why we were hanging out in the hallway listening to the porn soundtrack.

My mother finally popped her head into the crowded hallway. My dad and I let out a sigh of relief. I was sure she'd know how to handle it. "Where's Mike? I sent him to get the potholders ten minutes ago. The food's getting cold."

Rosalie's cries were getting louder. The thumping was steady and much faster now. My mother's eyes widened. "Is he doing that in my house?" she sounded offended. "I can't believe he'd…" she stopped and glared at my father. "Did you tell him about…?"

"Whoa, whoa, hey now, I don't need to hear about what my parents do in the laundry room," I stopped her before she could scar me for life.

Bella was back to snickering, amused by our exchange. I shook my head, not looking forward to what she'd surely learn in the next few minutes. "We should leave them be. The pots have cooled enough. We don't need to use the potholders anymore," Bella whispered.

Rosalie let out a loud scream, and there was a satisfied grunt. It was obvious that they had finished. Bella was moments away from getting her heart ripped out. Another loud slap made it evident that Rosalie liked to be spanked. Of course, that was followed by a shriek. "Oh, my god, I can't believe you were watching!"

"You're my wife. I love watching you get off," Mike sounded like he really didn't care that Emmett was fucking his wife.

Bella's brow furrowed. She stepped away from the door. "Has anyone seen Emmett?" she asked nervously. She was finally putting the pieces together.

"You're a sick man, Michael Cullen. There's no way I'm staying married to you. We weren't giving you a private porn show!" Rosalie sounded pissed, even though she had no right to be.

"That's okay, doll. We have a pre-nuptial agreement. You were right, though. You did give me quite a show. I recorded the whole thing on my phone," he chuckled oddly amused.

"Oh fuck, I'll pay you not to show that to Bella." If there was any question in Bella's mind, it was gone now.

Tears streamed down her anguish-contorted face. Then she turned and ran. I was quick to catch her.

"Let go of me. Please, just let me go," she begged.

I picked her up and carried her into my childhood bedroom, not listening to her. I shut the door and locked it.

"Why are you…?"

"He doesn't deserve you. He's a selfish bastard, and you're lucky to find that out before things went too far between you two."

She shook her head, and I had a feeling she didn't believe me.

"You're amazing, Bella. I don't know why my brother was so stupid. If you were my girl, there'd be no way I'd ever do anything to jeopardize what we'd have. You're the whole package. You're beautiful, sweet, kind and Lord have mercy you can cook!" It was obvious she didn't think what I said was true. "Please, tell me you're not going to let what he did get to you. You're the perfect woman, and he's not good enough for you. I was so jealous of him when I set eyes on you. You're not a shallow bitch like Rosalie. You're not his match. You're the kind of girl a guy marries and has a family with. I hope our kids aren't too big. I don't think your sexy tiny body could handle big babies, but there are always C-sections. A little girl with your curls and deep brown eyes…"

"Edward, what the hell are you going on about?"

I stopped and recalled the last few words I had said and smacked myself in the face. "I can't believe I said that last bit out loud. Can you erase the last few sentences and just remember up to the point where you're the kind of girl a guy would marry?"

"Oh, my god, your family is insane!"

"I know. That's why I live five hours away. It's so much easier to love them when I'm not around them. My parents are nice, if not a little overbearing. Jasper and Alice are alright, when they're not eating each other's faces off or fighting over stupid things like the color of the wall paint. That was a mess last Easter. Then my mom went ballistic when she found Emmett snorting pixie sticks in his old bedroom. He's so gross sometimes. What the hell did you see in him? I know it wasn't his money. You're definitely not the gold-digging type. He's an asshole. How'd he convince an amazing girl like you to date him in the first place?" I was hoping to find the secret that would help me win over Bella.

"He came into my restaurant every day and said I should be worshiped like a goddess, because of my gift in the kitchen."

"I totally agree with the goddess thing."

She threw me off guard when she asked, "What would your family say about you?"

"What?" I didn't understand her question.

"You told me about what your family did your last holiday together. I'd like to hear about your behavior."

I pulled out my desk chair and sat down, worried if I told her the truth, she'd run from me. I was terrible at lying, though. I'd never been able to pull it off, I twitched too much. I had to go with the truth. "I stared a lot." She looked worried. "It's not what you think. My parents are happy. They've been married for nearly thirty years, and they're still happy. I don't know why. I haven't figured out the magic formula, but I think Alice and Jasper have it, too. You saw how happy they were. Don't you want something like that?" I hoped I didn't come across looking like a freak.

"So you sit around watching people, because you want to be married and have babies?"

I blushed, "A family would be nice."

"A little girl with curls and dark eyes?"

I gave her a timid smile. "We'd date, you know, coffee and talking first, then have dinners together. You'd have to pick the restaurants, because I wouldn't want to disappoint you. Then we'd get lost in mushy talk, and I'd do my best not to punch guys that ogle you in the throat."

She laughed, "I don't think I'm ogled."

"I don't believe that. You have a great rack." I slapped my hands over my mouth, my eyes wide and worried.

She tipped her head to the side, like she was trying to figure me out.

There was a knock on my door. "The coast is clear. The sick idiots have been kicked out, Mr. Volturi is here and hungry and dinner is still warm. Bella, we'd like it very much if you'd stay to eat with us." My mother was awesome. I wondered if she knew I liked Bella.

I opened the door; sure my mother would be able to further convince Bella to stay.

"I'm glad Edward finally got up the nerve to talk to you. I thought his eyes would fall out of his head when he couldn't take them off of you."

Bella looked at me curiously, and I reached my hand out to her, hoping she'd take it. My heart flipped when she did. "So, you know, coffee, with me, not now, though, 'cause we're eating, but tomorrow maybe, please?" I wasn't above begging.

She smiled, "Yeah, I think that sounds nice."

I suppressed my giddy giggle, but I had a feeling everyone knew how I felt. I was feeling great, and I knew as long as I had Bella at my side, my life would turn out to be amazing. Bella wasn't Emmett's match, she was mine.

**So what cha thinking? Fact or Fiction?**

**See you all tomorrow to begin the collab :-)**

**xx**


	10. Masen Manor - Prologue

**Host note:**

**Alright, here's the prologue for the collab.**

**Title- Masen Manor**

**Rating - M**

**Total number of chapters - 20 including the prologue**

**Written by - Breath-of-twilight, AnaFluttersBy, BellaC874, blueyedcherry, Cullen's Pet, DazzledByEdward88, dazlinsparkle05, Dolphin62598, HisMysticMuse, Marvar, MysticIce24, PixieH, RFM86, Savannavansmutsmut, ShellyDuran, and Staceleo**

**So, with this, like all the one shots, u get to guess whether this story is fact or fiction?**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts as the fic progresses.**

**Enjoy!**

1906

"It's going to be grand. I just know it. Oh, thank you, Aro. This pleases me so."

Anna clasped her husband of a mere hour's hand, marveling at the new word attached to her. He would be a fine husband. She was sure of it. Even if he was always busy with business. She would have the house to keep her busy once they returned from their honeymoon.

The trip to Africa was long and tiresome. Anna tried to enjoy the foreign scenery, but with each passing day she felt more and more off. She chalked it up to honeymoon jitters. She had just, for the first time in her young life, given herself fully to a man, after all. And it had not been what she had always dreamed her bridal night would be. There was lots of grunting and groaning, all on her husband's behalf. He seemed to have enjoyed himself. Every time they stopped for an overnight rest, upon entering their room for the night, he would immediately press his mouth to hers, entering her not long after the initial kiss. Anna feared something may be wrong with her. She did not enjoy the intimacy with her husband as he seemed to, but she feared disappointing him if she were to mention it. So, instead she lay there, under him, arms at her side, fists balled, eyes clenched as she attempted to mimic the noises that were coming from him.

…

Anna barely made it to Africa before she broke out into a terrible fever. She truly thought her body might burst into flames. Her husband, it seemed, was not very fond of nursing one back to health and instead hired the aid of a local tribeswoman. In between bouts of hysteria and unconsciousness, Anna found comfort in her conversations with Zafrina. It was during these conversations she learned of her husband's true ways, and his wandering eyes, among other things, and his real true love-himself.

Miraculously, after two months of being bedridden and inches from death, Anna made a full recovery just in time to head back to America. She had to wonder if she had remained ill would her husband have left her for dead?

"I want Zafrina to be my personal maid."

"I don't understand, darling. We have plenty of servants back at the manor. I have ensured the right staff be hired and waiting for us when we return."

Anna huffed in annoyance, she wanted Zafrina. She wanted someone she could trust.

When tears of frustration began to pool in her eyes, Aro caved, unable to stand the thought of having to comfort his wife over something so trivial.

"Fine, the witch-woman can accompany us."

….

For two years Anna sat on the sidelines of her husband's affections. Sure he came to her chambers now that they were sleeping in separate quarters, at Anna's insistence, and continued his nightly grunts and groans while moving within her body; and she produced him exactly what he wanted out of those visits, an heir. Riley Masen.

Anna never knew such love could exist, holding her son in her arms and watching him grow was a magnificent medicine to her wilting heart. But Aro couldn't just leave her to her happiness; he had to taint it with his transgressions that he was slowly becoming sloppier about hiding. When Anna became pregnant a second time, hope bloomed within her. Aro was once again attentive and kind. Zafrina tried to warn Anna that the man was the devil, and the devil was the master of deceit. But Anna chose not to heed her friend's advice, and when she gave birth to a daughter with a withered arm and her husband, holding their daughter reverently with a look of adoration in his eyes, looked down on Anna, his features changing to ones of disgust and disappointment, Anna wished she had listened to her friend, not allowed her husband back into her heart, to save herself the extra pain of his rejection.

From then on, Aro no longer visited Anna's chambers. They spoke in clipped tones, only for short periods of time, and only ever about the children.

Anna busied herself with the manor and her children.

Aro busied himself with the ladies of the town and his business.

When Riley turned eight and Bree was but a four year old toddler, Aro screwed his business partner, Michael, out of his shares of their oil company when he found out he was gay. Michael, who had become like an uncle to Riley and Bree, hung himself shortly after in the Masen's library, right in front of the children. Shortly after, Aro sent Riley off to some high-end boarding school, leaving a heartbroken Anna at home with Bree while he went off of numerous business trips.

For two years Anna did not see her son. She sent him letters and postcards, and he wrote her in return. Apparently he loved his school and his friends, and Anna could not bear to request his return to such an evil and loveless home.

One day Anna was sitting in the gardens having tea with Zafrina when her friend all of a sudden dismissed herself. Six hours later little Bree was reported missing. Anna accidentally, in her grief, let Zafrina's abrupt departure slip to the police. That was all it took for Aro to demand Zafrina's arrest.

Zafrina sat silently in the dank basement interrogation room; her mouth dripped of her own blood and her eyes were so badly swollen she could no longer see out of them.

"I do not know where the child is," she groaned, raising her voice as high as her battered throat would allow.

"You bitch. I've had enough of this. Let her rot in a cell overnight. I will return tomorrow," Aro barked at the officers who were standing guard.

Aro returned home to find his wife hysterical, her face was tear-stained and snotty and her eyes wild and bloodshot. Despite his infidelities Anna held a place in his heart. She was everything true and honest and pure in this world and he hated seeing her so upset and lost. He wanted to comfort her, might she actually allow it was a different story though. But before he had the chance to even try, she flew at him in a fit of rage, screaming and thumping her small tight fists against his chest, demanding he return Zafrina to her.

Aro was baffled. He never once doubted his wife's love for her children, and he couldn't understand why she would want to have Zafrina back knowing she had done something to their daughter.

"Are you mad, Anna? That vile woman did something to our Bree…"

"No…No…" screamed Anna, her heart racing and her stomach churning. Zafrina would never do such a thing, she just knew it. Bree, her poor baby Bree, Anna was most sure she knew what had become of her precious daughter. Anna knew in her heart that her daughter had become the most recent victim of this house.

"I know it wasn't her. You didn't let me finish earlier," Anna rambled, desperate to make her husband give her back the only comfort remaining to her in this hell of a home. "If you had I would have told you, Zafrina was only gone but a minute; she went to turn off the kettle she almost forgot about."

Anna knew it was a lame lie, but what reason would Aro have to doubt her?

Aro's eye's darkened and his nostrils flared. "Well, that would have done some good knowing earlier. I'll have her back in the morning. I'm going to bed."

…

Six months later, there was still no sign of Bree, and to add to the house's misery, one of Aro's drinking buddies died horribly in their solarium. He was apparently stung to death by hundreds of bees. Bees no one had ever witnessed or found. Anna knew better, though; she knew the house had taken him to add to its collection of lost souls.

…

"Mistress, I have to confess something to you. I…I am so sorry to tell you this and I fear your wrath once I do, but I could not keep it to myself. I could not betray you."

Anna reached her hand out and placed it on Zafrina's shoulder. Her friend was inconsolable though, and it terrified Anna. She feared Zafrina might be the next victim of this house, and then Anna would be alone.

"It's okay, my friend. Please tell me. What has you so unsettled?"

Anna took a deep breath, holding it while Zafrina told her how Aro had approached her in the tower, tried to put his hands on her, touch her, and how Zafrina had run off and directly to her; she held her breath all through Zafrina's sobbing confession until her lungs burned and her eyes watered.

She released it with a violent sob and then hunched over, trying desperately to sort out the cause of her pain. And when she did, and she realized she wasn't hurting because of her husband's atrocious act, but because of the pain he had caused Zafrina, the two friends began devising a plan.

…

"Mr. Masen, meet me in the tower. I have something to show you," Zafrina cooed, praying Mr. Masen would not see through her act.

Aro paid no heed to the servant's behavior; he was used to woman throwing their selves at him. This colored woman was no different, even if she had initially run away from him. He'd known she'd come back, they always did.

When he reached the tower, Zafrina wasted no time. She immediately began unbuttoning her gown, and Aro began unbuckling his belt. He moved swiftly towards her, latching his mouth to hers as he fumbled to push his pants past his waist.

"Lift your dress and bend over," Aro grunted as his pants finally fell and pooled around his ankles. Zafrina grinned devilishly and turned as slowly as she could, taking the last few strides towards the window. She leaned on her arms against the sill and looked over her shoulder just as Mr. Masen drew closer, "Like this," she purred, batting her lashes.

Aro grunted in response, "Shit yeah, just like that." He had never had fucked a colored woman before and the idea of doing so caused his dick to throb painfully. He grabbed himself just as a loud shriek erupted behind him. He turned quickly, almost losing his balance in the process and found his wife, Anna, barreling towards him, sheer hatred and disgust marring her once beautiful features. Before Aro had a chance to throw out of some bullshit lie, Anna shoved him, hard, and stumbling back, encumbered by his slacks, he could not find his footing. Instead he startled to the sound of shattering glass as he smashed into it briefly before falling back and down…and down… the last thing Aro saw before hitting the ground far below the window was his wife and Zafrina staring down at him, small smirks playing on their lips and waving as if he were merely going on a business trip.

…

"This woman is a fraud," Zafrina hissed. Anna simply rolled her eyes at her friend and said, "Sit down, Zafrina, we are about to begin."

Anna didn't want to hear what Zafrina said, she wanted answers. Three more people had died on the grounds and Anna was frightened she would be next. She now knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that her home was evil; she just needed to know what it wanted.

…

"Oh yes, Mrs. Masen, there are many spirits within these walls, angry, lost, lonely spirits." Anna gasped as the elder woman clasped her hand, staring into a large crystalline ball on the table. "They want something from you, Mrs. Masen, something you are not giving them anymore."

"What, what do they want?" Anna cried out, her heart pounding as the table under her elbows began to quake.

"Probably for you to give this fake your money," Zafrina grumbled under her breath, not quietly enough, however, because both other ladies heard her just fine. Anna gave her a stern look before returning her attention to the psychic medium.

She watched in horror as the woman's faced seemingly paled and her eyes began twitching. Then, in a much deeper voice, she grunted out, "Build, Anna, you must never stop building," before her head collapsed onto the table.

…

For the next ten years Anna did just that. She added on room after room, pointless rooms, silly rooms, upside down rooms. She even added switching staircases that was built with robotics so one could get off on different landings without taking a separate staircase. She added a dead-end hallway, a room of mirrors that served no other purpose but to stare numbly at one's self, and a pantry the size of a regular bedroom that would never serve a need with but Zafrina and herself in the house. She fired all of her servants after the fifth one went missing and locked herself away in the new master bedroom she had built off the side of the tower.

For weeks, Zafrina would pound on the door, begging her mistress to let her in, or for her to come out. She left plates of food that always appeared wiped clean the next day by the door, until one day there was no plate. Anna worried her friend had finally tired of the crazy that came with this house and had left. She searched the house endlessly to no avail before collapsing into a sobbing heap in the room of mirrors.

Through her violent sobbing, Anna could just barely make out a whispering voice echoing off the mirrors in the circular room. She fumbled to her feet, knowing that voice anywhere. "Bree, Bree, where are you, Bree, please come to Mommy."

When her daughter's ghostly appearance took form directly in front of her, shimmering from within the mirrored wall like a beautiful apparition, her one healthy hand beckoning Anna to come closer, Anna didn't even hesitate; she walked forward, her eyes wide and full of tears at the sight of her beloved daughter, not even realizing she had just walked directly through the mirror to wrap her daughter in her arms.


	11. Masen Manor - Chapter 1

**1994**

Ugh. This place again. Edward hated that his mommy made him come to that awful place with the dust and weird sounds. He remembered living there, and he hated it. It made his tummy feel funny.

"Edward, don't wander off into to the other side while I look for Nana's spoon collection. You don't want to run into Great Grandma or Great Aunt Bree. Then I'll never be able to find you...ever again," Elizabeth called out to the young boy bouncing the tennis ball against the wall.

Edward, as little boys with no supervision are likely to do, didn't listen and proceeded to wander as his mother searched for anything of value left in the overgrown monument to the Masens.

It was literally overgrown. The excessive number of additions to the original mansion overwhelmed the architecture and seemed to be too large for its frame. Unfortunately the effect was like a pus-filled sore, which threatened to burst open and spill over. Strange, dark rooms with carved doors and an abundance of mirrors fascinated little Edward, who was bored of standing around while his mommy went on a treasure hunt he wasn't allowed to participate in.

He walked about the many rooms and halls for quite a while, longer than appropriate for a very small child on his own. But, then, Elizabeth was more concerned with finding something valuable and the flask in her purse than Edward, who suddenly felt like going to the forbidden wing of the house. They were never allowed to go there when they lived here with his daddy. It was forbidden. He was always warned against it because of his relatives that lived there. He wondered what could be so bad over there?

The flashing light at the end of the hallway beckoned to little Edward who liked shiny things (he was like his mother, after all). The soft call of "Edward" from within the wall seemed to seal the deal. The poor thing craved attention, no matter where it came from. He walked slowly toward the light...

.

.

.

"Edward! Where are you? Where did that kid get to?" Elizabeth called out. "Geez, I can't leave him here...or can I?" She then felt compelled to walk toward _that _hallway for some reason.

Edward stumbled out of a room nearby before his mother continued her disturbing train of thought. The confusion on his face would be evident to anyone who cared or paid attention. But, alas, Elizabeth did neither.

"There you are. Come on, boy. I found something - some gold teeth. They were a pain to dig out of that skull, but no matter. Let's get out of here before we encounter your creepy great aunt with the messed up arm. This time I might not be able to fight her off."

Edward said nothing until they got to the car. Then he told her that his Great Aunt Bree said they would be together real soon.

She would be coming to get her.

And she did.

And so, little Edward didn't go to the bad place anymore with mommy. Mommy was gone.

…

**2013 – The Present**

"So you're telling me that not only is my mom dead, but, in fact, I have two dead moms?" Edward spat incredulously as he sat there, in the lawyer's office, realizing that his whole life he had been living a lie. He wasn't actually Edward Cullen. He was, in fact, Edward Masen - son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen.

Who were apparently bat-shit crazy like the rest of his "relatives" that had once owned that monstrosity on the hill.

He recalled flashes of a bronze-haired woman - yelling and running through dark, dusty hallways searching for stuff. He also remembered a reoccurring dream of a young woman with a crazy laugh and a fucked up arm. She had said she was his great aunt, and he vaguely recalled she said something about getting his mother.

Shit, that must have been real, not just night terrors as the result of too many beers and jerking off during horror movies. Fuck, was he crazy, too? There was that time that he thought there was a red-headed ghost trying to blow him. That shit was weird. Well, weirder.

"Yes. That is what I am saying." The response from his family's lawyer to the affirmative brought Edward back to the extremely awkward conversation and away from his awkward thoughts of phantom blowjobs. Such an improvement. Dead parents versus dead chick sucking his dick.

"Thanks. I needed a nice change of topic," Edward muttered. Jenks gave him a patronizing smile.

"The bright side is you don't have to worry about having the same cancer as your mother - I mean Esme. No biological risk."

"Yeah, But what if my biological parents died of something that could be passed on genetically?"

"Well, I'm not sure. They never found their bodies."

Edward made an inarticulate sound at this point of the conversation. Then he took a deep breath and continued with the conversation. "Um, yeah, so putting that whole unsolved mysteries plot aside, I thought we were going to discuss my mother's will, not destroy the entire fabric of my childhood and scar me for life."

"Oh, we are," Jenks replied.

"Which topic are you referring to?" Edward asked. He snorted angrily. "Probably both, judging by this whole conversation. Next, I'll find out that I have to go spend the night in that horror movie reject house to hear the will. I seriously think I'm on a hidden camera show right now." He looked around the room. "I'm not going to fucking sign any release forms! I'll sue!" he shouted out to the walls.

"Edward, I know you're upset right now, but things will all work out." Jenks wiped the sweat off his brow with a flourish. _This Masen family drama might not be worth all the money he collected over the years, he thought. I wish they'd all die...Hmmm. Now that's an idea._ "And you won't have to spend a night in the house to hear the will. You can spend every night there from now on...because you've inherited it."

…

Edward's memories haunted him, and had him spacing out for undetermined chunks of time.

_Esme's caramel hair was blowing in the wind, like a flag as she sat, grinning up at him, while he proudly flew a kite for the first time. _

_Carlisle, looking exhausted, but reading him the same story over and over again before bed_…

"Hello…" a feminine voice called from afar. "Mr. Masen, are you still there? Hello?"

Snapped out of his reverie, Edward retrieved the cellphone from the desk, where he had let it fall. "Shit!" he hissed, wiping away the few errant tears that wetted his face. "Yes, I'm still here. Sorry."

"No problem, Mr. Masen, thanks for waiting," Emmett's assistant, whatever her name was, he could never remember, said. "Mr. McCarty is here now."

"Good, good," he mumbled, his mind drifting back to his previous preoccupation.

Esme's death was a harrowing weight on his heart, and his loss had been multiplied by the recently acquired knowledge of being adopted. How was it possible that he had never even suspected they were not his parents? He felt he should have known, and his mind would not leave him be, regaling him with watered down images that suggested he knew, when he was otherwise sure he had never, ever suspected the truth. Snippets of overheard conversations tickled his memory; the kind of recollections that only served to taunt and obsess you, never granting a satisfying moment.

Looking at the family portrait that sat on his desk, he thought it was painfully obvious nothing in his face reflected a thing of his parents. Adoptive parents, he corrected. Did that really make such a difference? He was sure it didn't, but still, he felt as if Esme had died twice.

Shaking his head to dislodge the inopportune thoughts, Edward tried to focus on the issue at hand. Emmett was offering something more than profitable, but he wasn't quite sure he was ready to let go of the property just yet.

"Well, Edward, are you going to stop making me beg to make you money?" Emmett asked, exuberantly.

"I'm not making you beg, man," he chuckled. Despite his current dark mood, he was amused that Emmett actually thought he was playing hard to get. "I'm just not sure I want to give up on the family history. Yet. Dr. Denali is said to be the best, and she's insistent on conducting this investigation. What harm could come from granting her a few weeks? Your workers would appreciate not disappearing out of thin air, I'm sure," Edward half joked.

Emmett sighed, exasperated, barely believing Edward was being serious. "Edward, the more time passes, the more money we lose."

"Picture it, Edward, beautiful, modern condominiums in place of that sinister monstrosity. Imagine the families living happily there, rainbows in the sky, ducks in a pond, kids flying kites, and an obscene amount of money in your back account."

After a pause, which Edward didn't fill, Emmett continued, unaware of how deeply rattled he left Edward with his offhanded comment about kites. "You have a month to play ghost buster, after that, we build, or I take my money elsewhere. That is my final offer."

Reluctant, but knowing it was the practical thing to do, Edward acquiesced.


	12. Masen Manor - Chapter 2

…

_Bella, it's Tanya Denali. Again. I need an answer, now. Edward Cullen has agreed to grant me a month, and we don't have time to waste. I need you. How does twice what I offered before sound? I really need you. Call me, whatever your answer is._

"You need Alice," Bella muttered, after hearing Dr. Denali's message.

She stood by the door to Alice's room, watching the rapid movement of her pen on the paper, there was a smudge of black charcoal over her eyebrows that made Bella smile. Alice lacked patience with her own hair; no matter how Bella styled it, there was always a bang falling on her forehead that Alice pushed up. That insignificant detail pleased her; it was one of the few traits that proved Alice cared for things outside her head.

"What are you drawing, Alice?" Bella walked towards her sister and peered over her shoulder.

Alice was putting the final touches on a perfect replica of a house that Bella knew well. She lifted her gaze to look through the window at her neighbor's home and back to Alice's bandaged calf. "What are you doing, Alice? Is this over that dog? It wasn't that big of a bite."

Alice's only reply was to draw perpendicular jagged lines over the beautiful drawing she had just finished. "No," Bella whispered, shutting her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"One, two, three." Bella's muttered words were followed by a rumble and a tremendous crash that resonated like a bomb.

Opening her eyes, that were glazed with tears, Bella glanced out the window across the street at the now ruined house of Mr. and Mrs. Forester.

"Oh, Alice. Mom will freak out." She grabbed the drawing and hid it in a box in the closet just in time to hear the stomping steps of their parents going out to check the commotion.

The Forester house was promptly surrounded by concerned neighbors. From her place by the window, Bella saw her parents argue and look towards them, before marching back to the house. Their father lagged behind, evidently not keen on returning inside.

"She did this," Renee hissed, pointing a trembling finger at Alice.

"Mom, be reasonable. How could Alice possibly do that?"

"I'm not an idiot, Isabella. I've been around Alice her whole life. She causes these unnatural things to happen," Renee spat, inches from Bella's face. She could taste the souring smell of alcohol in her mother's breath, but she didn't back down.

"She just knows when things will happen, she doesn't cause anything. It's a gift!" Bella defended.

"Sounds more like a curse," Charlie spoke form the hall. Bella meet his eyes, finding fear instead of support. She should be used to it, but it still made her feel hollow.

"I'm going to fix me a drink. Anyone want one?" Renee offered.

Bella was finding Dr. Denali's proposal more tempting by the minute.

…

"Dr. Denali?"

Tanya turned to see Eric Yorkie, one of Grenady's bitch boys standing behind her waiting to be acknowledged.

She tried to hide the tightness of her jaw by giving him a bright smile. "Mr. Yorkie, what can I do for you?'

The boy stood there, looking at the woman. Her strawberry blonde hair draped down her back and her too-tight-for-school jacket suit barely held in her cleavage.

It was then that he knew Dr. Grenady was telling the truth, she was, indeed, meeting with Edward Cullen that day.

"I heard you were taking a trip to Mason Manor," he said, but it was more of a question. Tanya wasn't about to offer anything up to help the boy along.

After several moments of silence, she went on about her business, pulling her stuff together and putting it into her bag. When she looked over at him, he was still waiting for her answer.

"I am," she said curtly as if to end the conversation, but he wasn't easily swayed.

"Do you really think going to that mansion with a group is a good idea?" Eric asked. He knew how to be an annoying little fly when needed.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"The house is reportedly haunted, with many people that have gone missing. How do you propose to keep those who are going with you safe, not to mention the thousands of dollars' worth of board equipment you are taking with you."

Tanya grabbed up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She turned toward the "Look, Mr. Yorkie, I get that you think there's a story here, but there isn't."

"You dating Mr. Cullen, heir to Mason Manor, is a story in itself, Miss Denali. The fact that you're taking a group into his house is yet another story. I remain skeptical that your strategy is just and not underhanded."

Tanya couldn't hold back the scowl. "Look, Mr. Yorkie, don't make assumptions about Mr. Cullen and my relationship. I have his best interests at heart, and if there is something in the home, then we should know about it. It's that simple. So, if you wouldn't mind, I am late for a meeting."

"Your research in other cases has been questionable, at best, how can Mr. Cullen rely on your so-called, expertise?"

Tanya gave him a grin full of malice.

He was a bug that needed to be squashed. "Have a wonderful day, Mr. Yorkie."

Eric watched as Tanya stomped off before he turned towards Dr. Grenady's office.

He knocked on the door, and when instructed, he opened it.

"Hello, Eric," Dr. Grenady said. He was sitting at his desk, typing on a small laptop.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that she admitted she was going to Mason Manor. She wouldn't give me much else, though, other than she was late for a meeting."

Mr. Grenady nodded. "That's fine," He finished typing and then looked at Eric seriously. "But it's important that we get all the information possible on Dr. Denali if we are to be able to get more information on what she's really doing out there at Mason Manor. It's not in her nature to want to help people, and with having many… diverse people there with her, it could very well embarrass our school.

"I want you to tail Dr. Denali, and I want you there for the meeting with the group of psychics that's she is taking to Masen Manor."

"She'll never let me in the meeting-"

Dr. Grenady waved off Eric's worries, "I want pictures, her with the group of them."

"Yes, sir." Eric started to rise from his chair, knowing their meeting was coming to a close and started walking toward the door.

"And Eric?" Dr. Grenady said, waiting for Eric to turn around.

"Sir?"

"Make sure you get some humiliating photos of them all. Anything inappropriate, anything that will discredit her. Maybe you can be creative with the way the camera is pointed or something. That would be great. Then bring them to me. You got that? This is hush, hush, but if you could do this, there would definitely be incentives."

Eric smiled, thinking of what those incentives could be as he headed out the door.

He had a meeting to crash.

…

Eric Yorkie was crouching behind a grouping of stacked chairs behind the curtain in the auditorium at the college. He had followed Tanya to the meeting place and watched as several other people joined her. He quickly took toll of all in attendance, snapping pictures as fast and quietly as he could.

The atmosphere felt charged as the group of psychics gathered in the auditorium of Beaumont University to meet with Dr. Tanya Denali. The first to arrive was Jamie Hunter, or James, as he preferred to be called.

He was an ordinary middle-aged man with blond hair and blue eyes as far as appearances went. Beneath his exterior, he was gifted with the ability to see the future.

Next to arrive was Rosalie Hale. She was a classic beauty. Tale, statuesque frame crowned with a halo of golden blond hair. She was movie star gorgeous. She wasn't gifted like the others. She was a psychologist of sorts. She studied personalities.

The next participant to enter the auditorium was Shelley Cope. She seemed quite dowdy looking when compared to Rosalie. She was middle-aged with brown hair and glasses. Her specialty was automatic writing, a form of subconscious psychic ability.

The three participants greeted each other as the next attendee arrived, Jasper Whitlock, a young telepath from Texas. He also had the ability of remote viewing. He could somehow 'see' things from a great distance. He was a tall, good looking fellow with honey blond hair.

He joined the little group immediately. "What do ya'll think of all this?" he asked amicably. "Name's Jasper Whitlock, by the way. Don't mind me; I'm just a little anxious about this investigation."

"No worries," James answered. "I'm James. This is Rosalie and Shelley. I'm not sure myself what to think just yet. I have to get inside the house to get a better feel for it."

Just then, another person joined their little group. "I'm creeped out, myself, by the whole thing," he interrupted. "I'm Jacob Black, and I see dead people. From the history of this house, I get the sense that I'm going to be seeing quite a few unpleasant things."

"What do you mean, you see dead people?" Rosalie asked, her curiosity peeked. In her field of study, she'd heard of bizarre things, but this was a first.

"Just like it sounds," he shrugged. "They come to me, speak with me. Usually they want something, a last request, if you will. Sometimes, they don't even know that they are dead."

"Charming," a deep masculine voice interrupted. "I see that you've found the place easily enough."

They all turned and took in the sight of Edward Cullen and Dr. Tanya Denali walking next to each other towards the stage where they were all assembled. Upon first impression, it could be agreed that Edward Cullen was a devastatingly attractive man.

High, angular cheekbones set off by a pair of dazzling green eyes. Reddish bronze hair and just a hint of five o'clock shadow. Tall and svelte, he moved with the grace of a panther.

Dr. Denali was quite beautiful, as well. Blond hair, blue eyes, and curves that were to die for. But whereas Rosalie's beauty was warm, Tanya's was ice cold. Her eyes were frosty and cunning.

"So, we're all here, then?" Rosalie inquired.

"Well, I had hoped for two more...," Dr. Denali trailed off skeptically. "But that is of no consequence. Shall we get started?"

The motley group climbed the stairs to the stage and seated themselves in a circle around the table that was centered in the middle of the space. Silence reigned as the group looked across the expanse at each other.

"Before we get started," Edward said. "Are there any questions?"

"Your name is Edward Cullen," Jacob said. "But yet you own the manor that we're going to be visiting."

"Yes," Edward answered coolly. "I found out upon my mother's death that I was adopted. I'm the sole living member of the Mason family, so I inherited the house."

"Why are you tearing the place down?" Rosalie asked. "It seems a shame to destroy something linked to your family's past. Don't you want to learn about them?"

"Of course," Edward answered automatically. "That's why I gave Dr. Denali the okay to do the investigation. The house is rich with history, most of it quite disturbing, to be frank. I have no desire to spend the money it would take to restore the place as it has fallen into a dismal state of disrepair."

"What kind of history?" Jasper asked.

"It was built on an old Indian burial ground," Dr. Denali answered. "The house was rumored to be cursed even before it was finished as three workman died during its construction and the foreman was murdered by a co-worker. But that was only the beginning. One of the Masen's friends died in the solarium of a bee sting. Aro Masen's business partner committed suicide by hanging himself in front of their children. Their six year old daughter, Bree, disappeared in the house. Aro Masen was also rumored to have committed suicide by throwing himself from a window from one of the upper floors. Over the years, several more people disappeared, and eventually Anna Masen and her companion Zafrina disappeared, as well, within the house."

"Only servants inhabited it after that. Eventually, Ed Masen Sr. moved his family into the house. He abandoned it a short while later citing several paranormal events. After his death, his wife sold off the furnishings for income since the family fortune was all but gone. She allowed tours of the house to generate additional income but when one of the participants disappeared during the tour, they were stopped. That brings us to today."

"Wow," James muttered. "That's some history."

"That it is," Edward said humorlessly. "Now you understand my reluctance on the matter."

"Any other questions?" Dr. Denali asked suddenly.

"Do people still disappear in Masen Manor?" Tanya shifted her eyes to the young lady, Rosalie, "No, Rosalie, Masen Manor is nothing but a dormant cell now." No one else said a thing so she continued, "Now then, we meet back here tomorrow to head out. All of your payments have been deposited directly into the accounts you provided me with. But before we go, I'd like us all to join hands and just let our energies flow. Would you humor me?"

The group looked at each other slowly before reaching out and grasping each other's hands. Then closed their eyes.

Little did they know, they had a spy in their midst. Had their eyes been open, they would have seen Eric Yorkie standing behind the stage curtain, his camera clicking furiously, documenting their unusual gathering. He laughed maliciously to himself, knowing the pictures would be a great addition to the article they were about to publish.


	13. Masen Manor - Chapter 3

"What is this?" Edward demanded, holding a newspaper for his girlfriend to see. She sauntered up and looked at the photo with a frown and then sighed.

"You tell me since I have yet to read it." The edginess in her voice clearly letting on that her response was nothing but a lie. She did, indeed, know of the photo of them all together and the article that ridiculed her had been published in the campus newspaper.

"There is nothing to worry about, I promise you," Tanya cooed, smirking when she saw how the man before her turned lustful with just a touch and a few soft words.

…

_"Now, Eric, make sure you get some humiliating photos of them all. Anything inappropriate, anything that will discredit her. Maybe you can be creative with the way the camera is pointed or something. That would be great. Then bring them to me. You got that? This is hush, hush, but if you could do this, there would definitely be incentives."_

_Eric smiled, thinking of what those incentives could be. _

He was still thinking of those incentives as he opened the gate to the mansion. He was hopeful, yet doubtful that this assignment was finally going to give him a leg up.

So when he stood outside of the old, ugly mansion Eric couldn't help but sneer.

He really had a horrible feeling about it.

There was something… ominous. Something… not quite right. Like it had eyes and they were watching everything.

Even him, as he sat there trying to gain enough courage to get to the stairs.

But he had a job to do, and he best do it, if he wanted Grenady's favor.

So, begrudgingly, he took the steps up to the mansion. He ignored the queasy feelings.

Eric lifted his hand to try to open the door, started by a large flock of crows, not noticeable before, screeched as they flew away.

Before he could push the door, it swung open and a colored woman in a maid's outfit he had never seen before stood at the entrance with a smile.

"Hello? I'm sorry to interrupt your day but I was hoping to tour the house before everyone got here and maybe take some photographs?" He smiled and lifted up his camera to show he was on the up and up.

The woman smiled.

It was sinister.

Eric instantly started to back away from the house, stumbling on the stairs and hitting the railing before the woman grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him in the air.

She then threw him onto the floor. Momentarily stunned, he laid there crumpled on the floor, eyes wide in fear.

He stared in horror as she hovered over him and watched in dismay when she bent over him and laughed evilly.

All of a sudden, Eric screamed bloody murder, his body twisting as if some force was bending it like a rag doll and he was dragged into the house.

Then the mansion door shut on its own volition while Eric's screaming echoed throughout the house until finally it stopped.

Everything was still.

Ominously quiet.

Then, moments later, the crows returned to their perches and the wind whistled though the trees as if it all never even happened.

…

Jacob couldn't make her understand. Once again he was yelling at his mother. Him. At her. Not the other way around.

Today it was over the finances. The kitchen table was covered in credit card bills stuffed into shoe boxes. Sue was wailing about her precious babies, as Jacob dumped the box over her head.

"God damn it, Mom! They aren't real. They sure as fuck aren't your children!" Jacob bellowed. His face was an angry red. Jacob was about to blow.

"I love them, Jacob!" Sue cried out, as she blew her nose loudly into a paper towel. The woman's face was covered in clear snot. "And they were 75% off. Really, It's like I got most of them for free."

"They're goddamn Beanie Babies, you stupid bitch!" Jacob slammed his hand on the table. It echoed through the room. "I should burn those weird-eyed fuckers in the fire place. We are going to lose the goddamn house! I can't feed us and pay for your insane shopping addiction, as well."

…

Alice watched from the doorway, her huge eyes expressionless as she observed her parents once again arguing about getting rid of her. Bella placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and whispered, "It will be okay, Alice."

The girl just stared straight ahead with her mouth tightly shut. She probably was hidden in her secret world that was in the far corner of her mind and keeping her safe. It made Bella envious. She wished she had that type of mental escape.

"I can't deal with this on my own, Charlie. We'll have to ship them off. Al can go to the mental hospital in Stonyfield. She's fucking worthless anyway."

Bella's grip on her sister tightened. They were going lock Alice up. Her parents' cruelty knew no bounds.

"Bella can live with John. He always wanted her to stay with him." Their father shrugged at the thought of what Rene was planning on condemning his daughter to. He was beyond caring, his heart so broken and twisted from years of Renee's constant put downs and his own crippling fear of his daughter.

"Uncle" John was their father's oldest friend and had a twisted interest in Bella. His rat-like face followed her wherever she went. He always wanted her to sit on his lap, from the time she was very young. The girl started shaking in fear and disgust. Untold horrors awaited her there.

Bella slowly moved away from her sister and headed up the stairs, as quietly as a mouse. There was an old fashioned rotary phone in her parent's bedroom. If they knew what she was up to, both she and Alice would be damned. She dug out the business card the doctor had given her and started to dial. The sounds coming from the phone made Bella wince. She prayed her mother couldn't hear her call.

This was the only option left available so she could escape with her sister from their delinquent parents.

"Dr. Denali here." The woman's voice was haughty.

Bella attempted not to roll her eyes. She whispered into the receiver, "This is Isabella Swan. I'm calling about your offer for Alice and me to help with your study."

The woman's voice instantly became sweeter. "It is lovely to hear from you, Isabella! Please tell me you have some good news."

"We'll do it, Doctor. The money—"

The doctor chuckled, "Of course. I'll send a check to your home."

"No!" Bella exclaimed too loudly. Charlie and Renee would quickly cash it and it would be spent on frivolous things like beer and whiskey. She quickly spoke in a quieter tone, "I need you to wire it to my bank account."

"That's fine. Let me grab a pen."

Bella quickly gave her financial information to the doctor and ended the call with a timid, "Thank you so much, Dr. Denali. You can never imagine how helpful this is."

…

Tanya hung up the phone. She was trembling with excitement at their participation. Everything was coming together perfectly.

That's when she felt Edward's arms wrap around her waist, as he placed slobbery kisses on her neck. She preferred blonds actually. It was a common fact that Tanya chose a certain type for her sexual cohorts both male and female. They almost always had flaxen hair and looked nothing like Edward. Gingers made her ill.

He was staring at her and salivating like a dog. Men were such simple creatures. Tanya would have loved to mock him, but that momentary lapses of control could ruin everything.

"Do you like what you see, baby?" she cooed at the eager, young man. She slid her hands down the tight, black dress she wore. It left little to the imagination.

Edward truly was a simple creature. He wanted nothing more to bury himself balls deep into the sexy professor and once again relive one of his childhood daydreams. It was the number one wish on his bucket list. He was most definitely hot for teacher.

"I want to strip you naked and lick your body from top to bottom. How does that sound, sexy lady?" Edward asked with a dark gaze.

It sounded positively disgusting to Tanya. She would prefer almost anyone else. Instead, she smiled brightly. "Sure thing, baby!"

Edward stripped down her dress and found the professor completely bare. Her tan and toned body was what wet dreams were made of. "You are the most fucking sexy thing I have ever seen!"

"Thanks, baby," she purred. Tanya knew she was overusing that obnoxious baby title, but she kept forgetting his name. She always wanted to call him Edwin for some reason.

He tried to capture her lips with his, but she quickly moved her head. "No kissing! I mean. . . I think I'm getting a cold."

His kisses were extremely wet. It was like kissing a St. Bernard.

She immediately pulled away and stripped him naked. The sooner they would be done the better. His dick was far smaller than Tanya had imagined. This made what was about to occur far more tedious than necessary.

"The bedroom, my darling?" Edward inquired stroking himself.

She bent over the stairs. Turning towards her eager lover, she pointed to her ass. "Let's sully the foyer."

He plunged into her quickly and groaned as he pumped.

Tanya mentally made a list of all that needed to be done before they all met up at Masen Manor tomorrow, occasional remembering to groan out a loud, "More, baby! Harder!"

The things one would do for science.

**Host note: Seems a lot of you have a good idea about this collab, eh?**


End file.
